DB Multiverse-La Rebelión
by AckMan-SaMa Ai
Summary: Universos: un lazo pendiente separados por la eternidad del tíempo. En dónde las casualídades no exísten y sólo lo inevitable. Un pantéon divíno. Y el Heredero de las Tierras del Makai. Una Profecia. Una Herencia génocidia. Un destino y valores que dependen de cada acción presente. Nuestras decisiones nos defínen. Su voluntad de pelear fortalezeria la Esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Final del capítulo**.

Advertencia: El lenguaje utilízado de algunos personajes "Canon y Ocs" (Que veniamos viéndo en el anteriór capítulo *cancelado* uno y demás, en éste nuevo capítulo es algo "vulgar", debído a los paramétros ficticíos que va tomando la trama, no habra nuevas reformas con respecto a la trama en el fanfic. Si los administradores de la página lo consideráis inapropíado, por favor hacérmelo saber con anticipación en futuras publicacionés, si se predíspone una reforma en el Rated o en la extensión de los Capítulos por la cantidad de caractéres. Además el "Flash Back", recompensa otros cuadros que no requeriran la presencia del personaje "Ocs" antecésor en la trama.

Usuarios: Fanfiction Facebook/AckMan-SaMa Aí Multiverse.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Declainer:<strong>

Dragon Ball Z

El Universo y los Canón Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama- Sensei, Shonen Jump, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995. Dragon Ball Online, Dragon ball Minus 2014, Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Fuji Tv. Namco Bandai. Japón. Y el Dojinshi Salagir/Gogeta jr. About.

Fanacomics/Frances/japónes/Ingles. Comics/Manga F. Anime, DBMultiverse. Y AckMan-Multiverse; Akira Toriyama: Dragon ball Minus, Jaco recopilatorío "El Patrullero Galáctico". Go-Go AckMan-Sama Fanfiction Fanfic Es 2013/2014/S. Prológo.

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Turles"<em>

_Sueño de Libertad..._

_"Siempre tiemblo de pánico antes de una bajada"_

_Pero no siento miedo..._

_Me he puesto las inyecciones, he hecho la preparación hipnótica. _

_El Lider de la Federación Saiyana, ha ordenado un diagnóstico, y han escaneado mis ondas cerebrales. _

_Lo han comprobado todo. El médico me ha dicho que no era miedo... eso podría haberselo dicho yo. Un caballo encerrado en los cajones de salida no tiene miedo, sólo está listo para correr..._

* * *

><p><strong>AckMan-Sama<strong>

* * *

><p>A 38 años de la destrucción de Vegeta-sei<p>

( ... )

En el Circuito Galáctico, en aquella época era al que llamaban los cielos oscuros del tráfico agobiante. Purgas, esclavos, licores de los más fuertes, diamantes, maderas preciosas, armamento, tecnológia en abundancia, el agotamiento, la sustracción del combustible. Y la enérgia de los círculos y satelités solares, el motor de las Organizacionés Espacíales.

En el Mercado Mercenario Interplanetario, afiliado ala O.I.C desdé siémpre. En dondé si la ley de por sí era Frágil en el universo, técnicamente allí dondé no se era fisicamente fuerte, por definitiva la ley no existía, muchos menos para aquellos Pirátas con aires de grandeza en el universo; aquellos se deleitaban quemando sus riquezas. Cargandose sus propiós mundos; por las mísmas ambiciones que habían destruído antiguas civílizaciones de su propía especié. Casí toda la diversidad de vida reducidas a cénizas y escombros, por las manos de figuras tan omnípotentes como la mísma destrucción.

Desdé la edad más primitiva de su historia. Se trataba de la competencia mortal que existé en la misma naturaleza, el instinto, los hombres más violentos dominaban alas sociedades mas primitivas. Entre los Saiyajins hasta entonces, antes de la guerra del 731, era más o menos lo mismo. Los guerreros más fuertes y superiores en la manera de recapacitar convencionalmente mandaban sobre los más débiles. Caso increible desdé el punto de vista de la Saiyajins Hanasia, era el antepasado Rey de Vegeta-sei/Tsufurujins/Plant, de la presente y aún vigente Familía Réal en su planeta; quién habriá comenzado con las controversías entre ambas razas. Los demás sólo debián comformarse con lo que sobraba y estuviera a su alcanze, "la supervivencia del más fuerte".

La compasión para los Saiyajins, éra un invento moderno entre las sociedades, sobre todo ante los Tsufurujins y entre vienes laborales precaríos entre Guerreros, que no podían cumplir aquella tarea. La nueva civilización de Vegeta-sei después de la guerra por Plant/Tsufurujins, he las clases más altas, despreciaban y les renegaban, pero también protegían a los débiles; a los pobres y alos enfermos, ya que de ellos dependian del movimiento más fatidico en el funsionamiento del comercio. Pero luego de varias generaciones e reorganízacionés. Y desdé el punto de vista ciéntifico de la genética, habían reparado en un érror y se habían perscatado temprano de que la raza Saiyajins, estaba degenerando entre ambas clases, a costa de la ley. Por esa razón las futuras generaciones no sabrían de sercé prometedoras ante las filas del imperio Saiyano y desdé entonces se habiá prohibido las relaciones filiales he la mísma restricción, entre estás ambas clases, conformando los clanes antiguos de Vegeta-sei, desdé hace más de varias decadas en la antigua sociedad, durante la guerra. Salvo en algunos casos en dondé ambos guerreros de diferentes castas aseptasen, una unión integral en ambas y diferentes familias destacables, pertenecientes a los antigúos Clanes, contad de mantener el poderio de la sangre, pero estas ante la ley siémpre terminaban siendo desechadas, o por la mísma aprobación de sus lideres y su legítima descendencia en el futuro.

Para los Saiyajins la guerra, inclusó las internas, era algo casi ceremonial, para probar su valor. Pero ante los instintos que les regían, muchas veces aquello se volvia una masacre interplanetaria y pronto aquello se les habriá dado muy bién como profeción.

Los Saiyajins para el mundo que los consideraban unas bestias, incluso ante los Tsufurujins. Eran la prueba de que el hombre universal, era un mono instintivo y asesino. Las mujeres no contaban en las sociedades primitivas. La mayoria sólo eran botín de guerra. Pero ése aspécto poco integral, fué evolucionando, incluso en la fortaleza Saiyajins, pasadas las nuevas generaciones, ellas sabían darse muy bién su lugar en la sociedad guerrera de una manera sutilmente destacable. Inclusó durante la Guerra Interplanetaría decadas antes de que todo pasara, sobre aquellos que se les planteaban como sus dueños y por ende dominantes.

Apesar de poséer un lenguaje propío de su raza, he léxico por centurias de Renacimiénto en su raza a base de la influencia Tsurufiana. Su idioma era una variante muy lejana del interplanetario estándar, dificilmente diría que otras razas conocieran del todo su signíficado. Pero todo Saiyajins practicaban el lenguaje Extandar. Por que durante la mayor parte de su historia, habían bagado y comerciado por varias colonias en el universo. Sin embargo muchas de sus familias no alcanzarian ni a razgar un puesto fijo en la sociedad guerrera, ni el imperio de sus soberanos; mucho menos entender aquella compléja paradója universal entre sus filas. Los constrastes ante las federaciones, éran para volver loco a cualquiera que no fuera un Saiyajins habitudo a mantener la cabeza fria o el simple control de si mismos como guerreros/as; increible miseria y ignorancia por un lado, poder y opullencia por otro. Había cientos de analfabetos, pertenecientes alos antiguos clanes que habrian sido esclavizados decadas de antacho, durante y mucho antes de las guerras.

Al ser una raza practicamente Guerrera, sólo unos pocos, se preservaban a otras tareas en su actual planeta, ya que era muy dificíl el aumento de las tazas de población, antes y después de que el nuevo periódo comenzara. Pero las bases de las fortalezas del Rey formaban a los mejores guerreros descendientes asu servició y hasta entonces antes de su extinción a los mejores técnicos y científicos, auque habriá una que otra esepción entre los Saiyajins. El pueblo no contaban con los suficientes recursos y necesidades comprometidas fuera del servició militar o el mercado, mientras que en las bases se predisponian del mejor armamento nucléar y tecnológia médica, fabricado desdé entonces por los Tsufurujins abandonados y en su mayoria casí obsolétos.

Sólo las millares de sus tradiciones y el sistema de castas entre clases inclusó las más relegadas y antigúas, requerían años de invetigación fuera del planeta.

Muchas otras razas, quiénes ignoraban los peligros que les asechaban, acostumbradas y libres en su mundo, que cada uno hacia con su vida más o menos lo que queria. Fuera de la monarquía he jerarquía de su pueblo, se horrorizarian, con la ídea de que los Saiyajins en Vegeta-sei, estuvieran determinados por la casta y nivel de poder en el que nacián en aquella antigua Sociédad Guerrera. Es decír para el mundo universal que les rodeaba a la par con los Rectilianos y otras especiés, dominantes, sus tradiciones y creéncias carecian de fundamento real. Muchos sin embargo no lo creyeron así.

Inocentes de las futuras tragedías que los amenazaban para el futuro del siguiente cíclo, de una legión que habriá terminado en la futura visión de la purga de la mitad del universo...

Sólo podían aceptar lo que el presente dictaminará.

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p>Los Tsufurujins no eran rivales para los Saiyajins con su enorme poder desdé un principio, auque había secuelas, informes, investigaciones, armas, y ataques bién realizados y informados sobre sus débilidades. En las antiguas bases de los cuales no podrían fíarse; tachada en las fortalezas de aquellos humanoides, menos en aquel periódo de luna llena, desatante probocado por el principé Vegeta, el futuro Rey junto con su legítimo Padre y su clan. El presente soberano de la futura Vegeta-sei, y luego sólo quedaban las variantes y las verdaderas secuelas de todo aquello, con él descubrimiento de aquella raza traicionera quiénes amenazaban con convertir a su futuro imperio, en unos más de sus esclavos. Junto con sus congéneres esclavos primitivos; o en su deleite a la que llamaban "la clase baja", razón por la cual habían podido describír y tantéar las débilidades de sus tropas y especié, ese era el martirio por el cúal la guerra se habría extendido, sino fué hasta ese día casí premerítado. Pero dados sus cálculos les tomaria años poder llevarlo a cabo, entonces descubrió la cruda verdad detras de los Tsufurujins y por sobre las verdaderas razónes de Vegeta y el Rey para tomar asaltó de esa guerra lo antes posible, si es que realmente las tenían...<p>

No había otra razón más insénsata, no era otra más, que reconocerlos como unos simples esclavos de sus dogmas y los mísmisimos Rectilíanos. En pocas palabras, los Tsufurujins, meses de antaño del altercado, no se encontraban en otra que no fuera su mísma situación.

La Futura General Hanasia suspiró con resignación, caminando por los pasillos pero nisiquiera queria culminarsélo demasiado, ante todo debía actúar y ya habría tíempo de volver a analizarlo y rebatirlo todo con sus lideres. Sobre todo por la necesidad de una nueva congétura y reforma en la politica de su Planeta, que éstaba dispuesta a conseguír ese día y lo que requería exactamentre en ese momento, un apoyó ante la crisis, más bién, para serce más concreta necesitaba "su apoyó", no le era agradable tener que doblegarse a tal ayuda y menos viniendo de él, de esa persona; admitirselo le costaba lo indecidible, pero no se resignaría facilmente por algo tan insigníficante.

Al recular en el paramétro de los pasillos, prosigío para dirigirse al reclutamiento Central en la base del Palacío y el imperio: en dónde se encontraría prontamente su legítimo Rey, agudizando el protocolo por aquél canal cargado de las pullas y futuras filas ególatras de aquél futuro prometedor de reyesuelo, prodigíoso, el heredero de Vegeta-sei y el encargado de hacer valér el mundillo socíal de las filas elité, aquél desgraciado al que por inercía tendría que llamar algún día, el futuro y el auténtico Rey Vegeta, "principé", hasta entonces. Hanasia sabía que tarde o temprano aquello no sería juzgable, y el fín que por merítos tradicionales de aquel árbol genealógico y victoría de su soberano. Los sentenciaría a permanecer por lealtad a su servicio, pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan acomplejada, discrepando de cualquiér cosa, que estuviera fuera de aquel comflicto que podría llevarlos nuevamente a la mísma destrucción, por un sólo medío innecésario de sucesión.

Y éso no era todo.

Prácticamente la destrucción en un estado mayoritario como esé, puede moverse a mayor velocidad que la luz. Según, lo único conocido en el universo que se mueve más deprisa que la luz, es la monarquía y en su planeta no era por más la esepción. Llegada a esa conclusión, el parlamento real que Vegeta prédicaba en el imperio de su Padré, ivá siguiendo el tramó deseado por el mísmo soberano; el Padre de Vegeta estaba deacuerdo por seguír aquél protocolo de sustitución, siguiendo el mísmo razonamiento de los antiguós clanes de Vegeta-sei: "no se puede tener más de un rey", "y la tradición exige que no existan intervalos entre un rey y otro", de manera que cuando un rey muere, por el motívo que fuera, inclusó en un mísmo desafío como lo dictaminaba la léy de sus ancéstros, la sucesión ha de pasar al heredero instantáneamente y ésto era lo que la tenía en un mísmo tramo de intolerancía he imcompresión casí limítrofe, más sí, se ponía a pensarlo demasiado simplemente no podía aséptar que las cosas tuvieran que seguír el mísmo rumbo para terminar engullídos en el mísmo canal burócratico, por llamarlo de alguna manera, por que éllo sólo significaría preservar el honor o no hacerlo frente a las controversías. Y tomar las consecuencías de aquel arrebato.

Era algo contradictorío, por no decír que le parecía absurdo aquel resultado, pero más absurdo era que inclusó realizara semejante bajesa tan vulgar y primitiva; con su propía sangre, sólo por continuar un protocólo anticuado de manéjo practicamente relevante, si eso sólo significaba la muerte del Rey, la muerte de un Maestro y sobre todo la muerte de un _Padre_. Auqué no podía referirse a él de ésta manera, simplemente no tenía otra forma de ver a Vegeta sinó era como el principé Saiyajins que próntamente mataría a su propío Padré por obtener su Corona, las tradiciones y valores eran las leyes de los aniguós clanes de Vegeta-sei.

Las cosas entre una sociedad practicamente conservadora y sanvanguardada por los hombres Saiyajins, simplemente se hacían de una manera, _"por que siémpre se habían hecho de esa manera"_. Y auque ésto no hiciera merítos, ni fuera nada nuevo en su Planeta y la sociedad guerrera desdé que el primer Saiyajins había emergído de la Galaxía, hasta ese planeta legiónario, llevandose consígo las cabezas de varías hembras descendientes, de su especié en ese tramo de sucesión. El orgullo estaba tomando grán participé de esa sentencía fijada para hasta entonces, para ambos de hecho lo era. Por un lado el Rey; quién en comparación a su heredero no sabía si la relatividad podría jugarle en contra esta vez, pero eso no era lo único que no quería rebatirse así mísma, pensara como pensara; era casí literalmente imposible para ella desearle tal juício a cualquiera de ambos guerreros, más por uno que el otro en sí, pero no había igualdad entre la lealtad que ella pretendía brindarle asu soberano, sus intereses no eran asuntos de nadié, mucho menos de Vegeta. Sea como fuera la batalla estaría fijada, y sólo una masacre global podría detener semejante obstacúlo entre la Familía Real.

Simplemente ahora sí se encontraba una piésa de oposición, quísas por puro sentimentalísmo. Más de éso no estaba segura, y su tozudéz le impediá darle allí mísmo la razón o acéptar ése mero caprícho fraternal; era algo insignificante si lo comparaba con todo lo que habrían hecho y clasificaba el indiscutible indíce de una asésina seríal, de una Saiyajins, pero así lo veía.

Auque no quisiera hacer saberse todo aquello.

Según los antiguós clanes de su raza, Hanasia sabía que era muy probable que exístan ciertas particularidades elementales entre las familias Saiyajins de Elité. Inclusó antes de que la mayoría desistiera de llevar a cabo tal proyecto entre cíviles de una grán minoría, que se encargan de cumplir esta función mayoritaria de selección. Una de ellas sólo sería la total aceptación por reconocerlo ante los antiguós clanes como su nuevo soberano. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que a veces la sucesión falla si, en mitad del vuelo chocan contra una antisubordinación mayoritaria, redádas, revuéltas, barricadas como quisieran verlo o republicón universal ante la crisís que se prolongaba, por ver que además su estírpe se representara como indígna o incapacitada, inclusó débil; para tal puesto entre el consejo y los clanes más antiguós de la Federación Saiyana. Su ambicioso plan de útilizar éste descubrimiento totalitarió para enviar sus mandatos, para lo cual hubo de torturar cuidadosamente a un que otro pequeño Hamsters, para poder así modular la especié, jamás llegó a desarrollarse con todo detalle porque, alcanzado este punto una vez dentro, y acorralados asu típo de politica y leyes, les cerraron las vías de Salida.

Hanasia se encontraba de salida de aquel laberinto ambulante, pero unas vocés provenientes del antiguo despacho de su Rey la detuvieron, y casí más por impulso al escuchar aquella voz familiar, se detuvó en seco, en pleno recorrido. Cuando reácciono, supó que lo más conveniénte era hacerse por enterada de lo que allí se dijera, sería muy absurdo y tonto si no lo hiciera y aprobechase estar al tanto de los movimientos de aquellas personas.

Sobre todo en ése periódo de crisís prólongado más para los civíles de un plano menor en el Planeta, pero se dío cuenta que eso sólo aumentaba su desasón, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, no queria ajuntarse a un problema más que caducase su estructural entorno, y que fuera de su interes, auque ése parecía el momento justo para poner las cosas en una buena dirección. Lo tenía justo allí, no dudaba en encararle, pero su orgullo ya estaría intercalando el maxímo de paciencia en tan poco tíempo, no estaba tentada hacerlo, no por que no se atreviera, sino por que no quería darle la razón a la persona insignificante que se encontraba tras esa enormé puerta; aquél que la llamaba con tan pocos merítos y sin ningúna contemplación desdé el primer día que lo conocio... "¡Jump! Rata escurridisa", "princesita de las mojigatas", "insecto de tercera y barriobajera ambulante" ...

No es que le importara lo que pensara _él_, evidentemente. De entre todas las opiniones del mundo, la de un bastardo egocéntrico, petulante y racista como él era la última entre pocas que tendría en consideración. Y además, era consciente de que aunque tuviera inclusó un poder mayor que el suyo, Vegeta encontraría algún motivo para despreciarla y nuncá respetarla como una Guerrera Saiyajins de igual. No es que le importara verdaderamente su reconocimiento pero en su Planeta. Hicieran lo que hicieran, seguían siendo Guerreras y Guerreros de Tercera Clase. Carne de carroña. Seres inferiores.

Hanasia se mordió el labio presa de la rabía, inferior para frenar la ola de resentimiento que amenazaba con asaltar su entereza. Lo que más odiaba de él, cada vez que se lo encontraba, era precisamente aquella sonrisa prepotente que parecía eternamente impostada en su rostro.

—"¡Jump! ¡jodete Vegeta!"... —Soltó casí en un murmullo, funciendo el ceño indignada, girandose devuelta en dirección contraría dipuesta a marcharse y esperar el momento apropiado y evitarse más publico.

Sé negaba a pasar otra humillación dada por Vegeta en frente de aquellos subordinados insignificantes, que sabía se encontraban adulandolo a goze de algún veneficio que núnca se darían por asegurados; muy a su pesar unos de sus camaradas de la base 43-Aréa 45 Oéste se encontraba en ese mísmo canal. Haciéndo un poco más llevadera la tentación de ir a rebatirle en frente de aquellos fracasos de guerreros bién posicionados, pero con la lengua tan viperina como una serpiente venenosa, "letal" a punto de morderte, que nuncá tomarían encerió lo que realmente signifícaba el estado de alerta en su Planeta.

Ya éstaba de partida cuando otra voz familiar la detuvó, como no reconocér todo aquello...

Esa voz cínica y filosa logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada del precario pasíllo, en que había dejado puesta reservadamente su atención, para localizar al hombre que había hablado. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues se encontraba justo detras de ella. Era un hombre, un Saiyajins mayor, atractivo, pero descuidado. La estaba examinando descaradamente con la mirada.

Hanasia reconoció a la figura alta que yacía apoyada y cruzada de brazos entre el barrandal de la enormé puerta y el amplió pasilló, observandola detenídamente.

Frenté a ella se presentó el General Thara, un Saiyajins de clase alta, de téz casí morena, ojos negros recubiertos por un ceño momentanéamente fruncido y pasiblé como feróz. Debído a que una pequeña cicatríz, casí tan profunda como un tajó, surcaba desdé su ojo izquierdo entre ambos párpados, por encíma de los Homóplastos; herída de una vieja batalla que sólo se presagíaba así mísmo. Su contéxtura era alta y debído asu condición de guerrero, auque parecíera algo descuídado, se encontraba en buena forma a pesar de su edad y el periódo de improductividad, su condición no cambíaba, tampocó por no luchar con la misma frecuencía de antes a falta de Naves en el Circuíto. Pero no había momento en el cúal no se enzarsara en algún conflicto interno entre Saiyajins, clasíca rutína en su trabajo. Tenía los cabellos negros, como un Saiyajins de pura sepa, cortos y alborotados, llevaba puesto su habitual armadura en la federación Saiyana, insignía en el Manto Militar más altó hasta entonces en el Imperio del Rey, secundado por una capa color verde por su posición. Más lo único importante para Hanasia en esé momento fué que afortunadamente se tratara de su camarada y futuro prédescesor, en la base de Regímiento en el Aréa- 45.

Aréa a la que prontó debería partír para dejar el Palació Real, asu voluntad y la de su Rey.

— Mucho cuídado Hanasia, aquí en el Palacío Real, las ratas escurrídisas una vez son encontradas por un buén cazador, estas no se llevan la mejor parte.— Indicó él, austero. Hanasia dio un respingo por la extraña tranquilidad con la que él hablaba, abrupta por el instinto, no sintió amenaza alguna.

Por supuesto aun a sus diesiséis años casi fuera del limité de la perfidía. O almenos fuera de la influencía de las llamadas por los ciéntificos y doctores del Planeta, "hormónas de la pubertad", su mente se encontraba bastante despéjada y espabilada. Internamente no se le había movído ni un pelo de insertidumbre, tampoco se había encogído ante el porte intimidatorio que útilizaba siémpre que se cruzaban en el entornó de la fortaleza, se diría una relación casí laboral tanto como familiar. Sin embargo el Saiyajins siémpre le había enfundado ciertó respeto y admiración que era muy dificil ignorar frente a ése hombre tan decidido y firme. No lo compara con otra reacción en particular. Debído al fuerte estatús que representaba dentro de las filas del Rey, no tenía la intención de entrar en el nuevo programa de reproducción. Aún a sus diesiséis años, no era algo que llamara demasído su atención, sobre todo sabíendo en que podría terminar todo aquello.

En su cabeza no había lugar para cosas como ésa, se había prendido de ciertos ídeales, y como cualquier Saiyana de su edad, en las filas Elité, por única vez que fuera críada en la realeza, era un torrente ídealísta, estratéga y ambriento de batalla, tenía muy en claro que era lo que quería llevada aun tramo más variante entre los de su raza. Pero no era ése tipo de respeto o admiración, y ciertamente quizás era la preferencía que había tenído siémpre con los civilés de Vegeta-sei.

Lo conocía desdé que podía recordar, y sabía que aquel semblante para con ella, en aquel momento era pura socarronería al saberla descubierto. Las ordenés del Rey, eran precisas y justas dentro del Palacio no sé permitían éste tipo de comportamiento por parte de la Guardía, muchos menos para la nobleza. A juzgar por el General Thara y la muy poca muestra de dureza que le había demostrado en los últimos años, pero la guerrera estaba acostumbrada a ése tipo de amenazas, hasta le resultaba hogareña. Ella le desvió la mirada tajante, perdida por sobre el barrandal del antiguó despacho del Rey dispuesta a ignorar cualquiér tipo de represaría. Thara frunció involuntariamente el ceño, pero las expresiones graves del General no hacían el más mínimo efecto en ella.

Thara era uno de los pocos Guerreros de Clase Medía y Alta que podría decírse tendría un claro favoritísmo con los de su Clase, auque su relación fraternal con él y con el Rey era parte de aquella atencíón y consideración. Aquel Guerrero de cabellos alborotados tenía muchas razónes fuera de toda esa historía por así decírlo, en la que no los consideraba unos perfectos Vulgares que deberían ser ejécutados. Cuando el chasquéo los dedos cerca de su rostro para llamar su atención, intentando encontrar aquella mirada perdída de aquel enfoque de su General.

La aludida reprimió un rugido.

—«Capullo» — pensó ella, tras contener su ki. —No me digas. —Respondió finalmente con igual enfasís, —Y tú siémpre como culebra, listó para cazarlas ¿Verdad?.

Thara sonrió, más eso último no lo dejó pasar. La incredulidad mezclada de mofa se manifestó con claridad en el rostro del Saiyajins.

—Muy ciertó.—Dijo él, dejando salír una pequeña sonrísa condescendiente. Y alegó con prepotencía— He oído que pueden oler a una rata muerta a tres kilómetros de distancia.

Hanasía le dedicó una mírada cortanté.

—¿Sí? ¡Bueno, pues yo puedo oler de qué color es!—Replicó desafiante, casí dirigiendosé a la defensiva, finjiendose ofendida. Pero Thara permaneció inmutable, más...

El hombre alto frunció el ceño al escuchar reservadamente una pequeña bocesilla familíar dentro de aquel despacho, razonó, y su alarma instintiva le decía a gritós que el momento que había estado esperando en toda ésa mañana ya había llegado. Miró a la jovén guerrera que tenía enfrente quién le observaba con ciertó reproche obtuso, casí hipocríta en el que se estaban sometiendo y le señaló la salída. — «Por fin.»— pensó, y su sonrisa adoptó una curva malévola—Muy bien, Veté, olvidaré que te ví apunto de cruzarte por esos lares más parecidos a los de un Hurón —dijó en un tono casí regañoso y agregó señalando su pecho con claro desdén—. Pero puedes hacer correr la voz de que si alguna vez, cuando sea, veo a otro fizgón por estos pasíllos, el General se lo engullira sin que vuelva a ver otravéz la luz de otro día.

—¡Ah! ¿con que éso harás? —dijo Hanasia levantando una cejá disimulando su incredubilidad—Puedes estar seguro de que los encontraría antes de lo que tú encontrarías sal bajo las suelas de Vegeta...

En el rostro de Thara se fué formando una sonrisá cargada de enternecedora solidaridad masculina.

—¿De verdad?,—interrumpió el aludido sin el menor miramiento— entoncés dimé ¿Por qué nuncá has pensado en unírte a los Consejales del Futuro Rey?.— Thara se decidió a preguntar, sintiendo su rostro bullirsé por verla aparentar tanta indiferencía o bién por que le importara muy poco, la lísta interminable y de fracasos elitístas en el regimiento.

Después de todo desdé la posición más baja, podrías escalar torres de marmol sin siquiera romperlas, hasta la de los guerreros de clase media y comercíantes era menos habítual el control militar y más conveniente, sobre todo si lo ponía como un claro ejemplo para una Saiyajins como ella. Auque esto a ambos como Generales, le importara bién poco, eso no quería decír que dejaran de lado el tipo de lealtad que destilaban por sobre las ordenas del légitimo Rey en esé entonces.

No almenos frente alos Clanes antiguós, pués así como en Vegeta-sei abundaban los conflictos internos entre clanes, estos también privilegíaban de salír bién parados de estos para mantener el presagíado y precarió Ordén Elitísta, que ya de por sí en Vegeta-sei no carecían de inmunudad, ¿y qué pasaba con aquellas minuisiosas controversías?, bastaba una pequeña reprimienda a la fuerza, inclusó en las clases más relegadas para dar el ejemplo, conservando variós pelléjos, ante el escasó aumento de la población eran inevitables éste tipo de leyes "pro-inmunizar alos débiles". Uno de sus hijos era el casó más regente entre ellos. Protegído de la Realeza, más bién protegído por el Avé Líder en la Elité.

Ella no mostró emoción cuando lo miró: Pero tan prontó como eso sucedió una sonrísa prepoténte se fué tornando al final de su respuesta.

—¿Y dejarle a ustedes toda la acción?, eso no sería divertido aquí en el Paro de los inbéciles...—le indicó burlóna con un dedo apuntando a sus espaldas, en dirección al antiguó despacho del Rey.

Él apénas levantó un poco la barbilla, Thara respondió tosco, casi divertido.

—Siémpre puedes encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas.

Ella ladéo el rostro aparentando una reciénte indiferencía.

—Perfecto. Lo recordaré cuando no vuelva a ver la cara de Vegeta, por esos lares.—admitió y se burló ella, aburrída y con la franqueza de quién se sabe ser la personificación de la sinceridad y orgulló.

Ambos sonriéron con disímulo.

Para ambos no era algo nuevo, y los conflictos internos siémpre eran la escusa de lo soberbio, un muro inaccésible para cualquiér llamado hijo de nadié, "Los sín Casta". En medio del aire gélido y enrarecido de su Planeta uno tardaba varios días en perder de vista éste tipo de cosas, inclusó los Guardías. Pero para el General en un día tan claro como ése, se podía ver el día que viene.

—¿Entoncés que haces aquí todavía? —preguntó él. Y agregó levantando las cejas, sin dejar de parpadear repentinamente. Finjiendo versé sorprendido—¿Acaso te perdiste niña?, ¿no sabéis por dondé se llega?...

Hanasia hisó una mueca de disgustó.

— ¡No soy una cría!. Y Por supuesto que sé llegar—le espetó ella, ofendida por la duda— Así que aquí te quedas. Hasta luego—le finalizó una Hanasia desdeñosa, haciendo ademán de marcharse a un paso casí mécaníco y tan lento como los de una Tortúga Acuática.

Thara sonrió, más supó disímular su inquietud.

—¿Ya te ivas al reclutamiento?. ¿Por qué no has idó a la hora promulgada?. ¿No crées que es muy tarde?. O Acasó no has hecho esperar a _alguién_ el tíempo suficiente.— Ella nose detuvó, sólo le dedíco una intensa mirada por sobre el hombro. Pero aunque el rostro del Saiyajins mayor no mostró expresión alguna al hablar, Hanasia comprendió rápidamente la insinuación y no le gustó.

—¡Porque no me dio la gana!—Le espetó ella chasqueando la lengua con disgusto.—¿Acaso también te crées con el derecho de pedirme otra explicación?. ¡Mejor meteté en tus asuntós!.—Le replicó ella con durezá.

— Compréndo, y también sé que comprendes que aún soy tú General—Le espetó éste con un tono de voz casí glacial. Ella al fín se detuvó en seco, y Thara prosigió con un deje burlón —,¡bah!, ver para creér, es una lastimá, creí que tú podrías hacerme compañia allí dentro. Para calmar un poco las tornas entre toda esa chalada politica, hasta; Gitto, Sullion y Zorn se han prendido en esa paranóia diplomatíca...— escupió el Saiyajins con disgusto y cierto sarcasmo, restandolé importancia a eso último.

Hanasia aun de espaldas, disimuló una sonrisá ironíca. Internamente dejando pasar por alto sus insolencias, inclusó las propías siendo conciente a quién le estaba hablando, siéndo otro quisás le ubiera importado bién poco, pero allí no había nada que escociéra algúna herída o rencor, era su camarada y su jefe para varíar. Por otro lado en verdad, ella no sabía si él había sido algo justo en ése punto.

Sólo a esos veteranos sin ofició se les ocurriría semejante muestra de sacrificio por su orgullo. Con el único próposito de mantenerse al tanto de lo que el Futuro Rey Vegeta pudiese hacer para movimentar el imperio. Que por ende ambos se encargaban de Grán parte primordíal entre la relación de las clases y bases encargadas de la Cadena Militar y política, tanto como la Tecnológíca.

Thara levantó una cejá, al recular en su postura desdé ése ángulo, su mirada llevada aun punto indefinido del suelo alfombrado, como si cavílara, sonrió y le miro de hito en hito—¿Qué pasa Hanasia?, te creía más integral, sobre todo estaba seguro que te interesaría acompañar en la tradicional y matutína junta del Principé Vegeta, ahora que nuéstro Rey le ha dado vísta buena aquella absurda ídea de democracía entre las filas elité; y las clases más relegadas o es que, ¿Acaso no te agrada la ídea de compartir tus opiniónes con éstos futuros consejales mediocrés?.

Hanasia se voltéo brusca y toscá, apretó los labíos, y se cruzó de brazos desdeñosa, rehuyendo su mirada. En los ojos oscuros de Thara, brillaba una chíspa sutílmente burlóna.

—¡Jump!. Y lo dices como si eso fuera algo. —escupió ella con disgustó, para dedicarle una sonbría mirada suspicáz que no detonaba tanta indiferencia como quisiera —El asunto pinta mal. No es bueno adelantar hechos frente la posición de la Familía Real, pero... casi siempre, este tipo de cosas terminan en fracaso sino se saben sobrellevar con firmeza. Y no precisamente gana quién más se lo merece... Y Vegeta y sus subordinados de urna...

—¿No te gustán sus subordínados?. —le interrumpió él, perpléjo ante la repentina desconfianza que destilaba en parte quisás a uno de sus camaradas, participé entre los Futuros Consejales de Vegeta. Al razonar en aquél detalle alegó con una sonrisá aviésa—Como si aquellos don nadié tuvieran algún sacrifició que monte algún premío que no fuera lamer culos Imperiales. Sinó fijaté en el Palurdo casí calvo de Nappa...— murmuró discretamente por lo bajo, intentando suplantar el éco de los Pasillos. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero allí en el Palació Real, por muy prohibido que estuviera, las habladurías se movían tan rapido que casí sumvaban entre los oídos curiosos de los Guardías. Lo que era a constatar por el General, no le gustaba armar alboroto en su lugar de ofició, inclusó él mísmo se encargaba de mantener en cierta forma el Ordén dentro de esos muros, no valía la pena perder la templanza para enzarsarse en disputas que no representaban tentadoras y conveniéntes, nisiquiera en batalla. Para colmo si éste tendría que ser con un típo al que de cierta forma no sólo contara con el apoyó del Principé, sino también le desagradaba tratar con alguién que para ser un Saiyajins de Elité consciente de la disciplina requerída, realmente le faltaba juicio y un buén sentido del humor para varíar.

Hanasia hisó una mueca, apretando los labiós forsosamente intentando reprimír una pequeña sonrísa. Éste continuó entonando los ojos y avanzó rapidamente asu posición, tomandola y jalandolá sorpresivamente del brazo, para luego llevarsela en dirección contraría.

Hanasia apenas si reaccionó a su arrebató. Cuando quisó darse cuanta ya se dirigían de camino al centro de la base del Palacío. Cuando por fín despertó de aquél pequeño trancé sorpresivo, se soltó de su agarré bruscamente y continuó molesta, y desdeñosa con el ceño fruncido asu lado, sin replicarle realmente su atrevimiento, pero si indignada por su comportamiento. Auque para la guerrera ya no era nada nuevo, era inevitable que a su camarada le faltaran modales y era un hecho que no respetaba el espació personal de nadié. Thara sonrió con socarronería y alegó— Tranquilizaté ... Nuestro trabajo es mantener el ordén y sobrellevar al imperio al lado del Rey. Además que importa si nos gustan o no...

—¿A ti sí?— Le interrumpió ella con dureza, frunciendo el ceño deteniendose en pleno camino. Thara le siguió y miró curiosó aquel semblante, de pronto ya no sabía que contestarle para hacerla desertar de aquella ídea, tan contradictoría para su posición, no es que él tuviera poblemas con éso, pero sabía que otros peces gordos si se ensañarían con aquella oposición, era demasiado efusivo cuando sabía muy bién hasta que punto ya nada era una broma. Hanasia suspiró y ladéo el rostro — A mí no me agrada nada que tenga que ver con la sóla ídea de ver a Vegeta no discrépando de la democracía entre ambos clanes; sus catégorías fuera de la leyes de prohibición entre castas...

Thara no dijo nada, más su sombría mirada hablaba por si sóla.

En lo referido a su experiencia personal, Hanasia sentía escasa confianza en las supuestas buenas intenciones y apoyó del principé, que decía ofrecer a los pueblos más bajos o al mismisímo imperio en sí. Siémpre que ella se había topado con él, siendo desdé un principío una Clase baja, desdé sus inicíos en aquella familía, durante toda su vida.

Éste había intentado, o bien humillarla en el terreno de la palabra y destrozarla como cualquier pitráfa, o simplemente aplastarla como un insécto en batalla frenté a la mirada de su protector o el Planeta enteró si así lo quería. Era un pensamiento conservador y para nada sutíl en referente asu posición, sobre todo si se ponía a razonarlo; ella tampoco había tenído ningúna consideración, nisiquiera por tratarse del mismísimo principé.

Claro, eso sólo si ponía como evidencia la relatividad que habrían en sus niveles de poder en ese entoncés, no había a quién pudieran llamar el culpable.

Más sabía muy bién, que un enfrentamiento prómulgado por él, se daba por mero caprincho de hacerla desertar de sus opcionés a costa de su orgullo o el simple hecho de gráznar a más guerreros y guerreras por debajo de su categória. Pero ahora su nivel de poder había aumentado al iguál que el odío que se le destilaba en cada mirada de los guerreros y guerreras de Elité. Detalles que prefería ignorar míentras ningúno, o ningúna se ensañara con ella o en su defecto asu "Protector el Rey". Por educár y formar durante diesiseís años, a una clase baja en contra de las leyes, las leyés de sus antepasados, por éso, era muy difícil erradicar un estereotipo de odio y narcisismo, nacido antes de que los siglos fueran contados por un primer Saiyajins y su primer encuentro con la violencia, la Guerra, la batalla, el odió, más el suyo si tenía nombre y ese era "Vegeta"...

El General y Ex-comandante Thara empezó a rascarse el mentón lentamente sin apartarle una penetrante mirada azabache, tan oscura, tan alerta. No importaba cuanta serenídad pudiera aparentar, en aquel incipiente terreno, las cosas se tornaban más complicadas de lo que un Saiyajins de su experiencia y edad estaría predíspuesto con una sutíl firmeza a intervenír, si no había una causa ajustada de por medío, que valiera de su interes y su pequeña camarada lo era, ¿Por qué?. Algo en aquellos penétrantes ojos esmeraldas, que se clavaban insistentemente en los suyos, como abujás, le destilaban una familiarídad y confianza, que no había tenído con nadié, sino fué hacé mucho tíempo atrás y con alguién de su antiguó Clan junto con el Rey. Era algo frustránte, pero le decían que estaba actuando de la manera corrécta, y sabía que no debía ser indiferente a la amístad con ésa cría, a quién habría preferído como su camarada sobre todo ante el Futuro Reinado de Vegeta. No era algo que no comprendiera, o le sorprendiera, sabía como era el heredero al trono, y sus espectatívas no habían cambiado luego de la revuelta contra los Tsufurianos encabezada por Vegeta, también conocía casí con ojo clínico asu Padre, el Rey, y sea cúal fuera su interés. Léjos de aquellas patéticas riñas infantilés de ambos Saiyajins, no significaría nada con lo que podría desatar en una proxíma enmiénda tras su futuro Reinado. Su mirada se torno más oscura, Hanasia lo constató sin parpadéar. Como un manto negro en plena noche intenta resaltar a milés de estrellas para engullírse la mismísima luna, tan distintiva inmaculada; decidida, persuasiva hasta que el sol no despertara a cada hebra de sus sueños, aun así por una y mil razonés no se arrepentían de decírlo, inclusó si ubiera la necesidad, plantarsélo en la cara, ambos lo sabían.

El Futuro Rey Vegeta podría calcularlo todo, cada dirección y acción, manióbrandose como dos puñales de un incipiénte filo, pero con un objetivo inpredescible, ella lo persivía, pero su muy trabajada indiferencía y orgullo, sólo le provocaba querer golpearlo, jamás habían podido ser demasiado racionales, y auque no creía tenerlo en un pedestal nisiquiera después de la Guerra. Apesar de haber sido críada practicamente como su hermana, de cierta forma le respetaba. Porque inclusó los peóres rivales merecían un mínimo grado de admiración he respeto. Y las cosas no eran diferentes para el aludído heredero al trono.

Thara sonrió y rascó su nuca en un gesto desintéresado. Esto último acabo por irritar a Hanasia.

—Eso es verdad...—dijo él finalmente batiendo las pestañas, en un gestó casí permísivo. Y agregó con duréza— Pero yo soy un hombre de acción y vivo para ella. Nunca me ha importado en lo que piensen los demás o el mísmisimo principé Vegeta, nisiquiera en la guerra, no me interesa "cómo" ni "por quién" muera el día de mañana, tampoco me importa que me esperará cuando me muera siémpre y cuando sea en batalla, todos tenemos razonés para querer permanecer en servició y continuar en éste planeta... De todas maneras, me pregunto ¿qué pensará el Rey de semejantes leyes?.—Declaró. Y bostezó indiferente antes de añadír ante la mirada perpléja de Hanasia.—Como sea niñata, olvidemos esé asunto. En cuanto a las bases y los sectores de clase baja...

—¿Qué hay con esos sectorés?.—inquirió rapidamente Hanasia, sin apartarle una mirada de reproche y desconfianza. Thara sonrió. Y agregó dirigiendose nuevamente al despacho en dirección contraria, fuera de la mirada curiosa de algunos Guardías.

Ella le siguió con pasos lentos y precisos demasiado curiosa como para dejarló pasar.

—Nuestra Cadena en el Aréa-45, podría resguardar ciertos privilegíos para las familias influyentes, casí plebellas en el mercado, de alguna manera: Podríamos enviar asistencia económica mientras algunos de aquellos aspírantes de clase baja pudieran sobresalir en los entrenamientos. — Al recular en la mirada ilegible que ella le dedicaba. Prosigió y atajó él con un bufido cortante —O bién ofrecer a algunas "familías de los clanes mas bajos"; la ayuda medíca de algunos de nuestros mejores Investigadores y Doctores, para que aquellos niñatos no representen un desperdició o una molestía sin monítorear su salud y evolución en el manto milítar primero...

Hanasia al razonar en aquello, se mantuvo imperturvable, antes de voltearse, y alejarse de él en dirección a la base Central, haciendo un falso ademán desinteresado con su mano.

— ¡Jump!, como quieras... —Le dijo ella antes de marcharse. Thara reaccionó y su voz le detuvó mirandolo por sobre el hombro.

— ¡Espera!.—Le llamó éste con firmeza— La reunión podría ser interesante y provechosa. Ademas el principé tiené planeado asístir al reclutamiento que ya ésta en las últimas.— Los ojos de Hanasia se abrieron desmesuradamente. En alguna parte de su cabeza repicó la aprensión. Thara sonrió divertido, pero ella no se perscató de aquello, la histería nerviosa que reprimía el rostro bello pero aun infantíl de la Saiyajins, casí estaba para un boníto cuadro— No te distraigas por el camino, ¡Auque da igual ¿sabes?!, ahora no puedes querer quedarte, debes marcharte, entonces quizás luego te de los detalles espécificos, ahora vé, es muy seguro que el Rey se ande preguntando por qué demonios ningúno de los dos se encuentre allí todavía.— le dijo éste, casí en un tono dado cariñosamente como para una mascota, que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza. Hanasia sentía su rostro a punto de estallar, apreto los puños, maldiciendolo por dentro, intentando controlarse "¿Cómo se atreve éste anciano palur...?" se culminó con rabía.

Thara meneó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos escrutándola con insistencia. Hanasia abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada desviandole la mirada con altanería. Él General dejó salír una pequeña pero tríunfal sonrísa condescendiente.

— Creó que eso significa que no tendré que preocuparme, por que armes algún alboroto, en mi corta ausencía ¿Verdad?— Le soltó él con irónia.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada cortante. Le molestaba que confundieran su apacible rutina de oficina; fuera del campo de batalla, con la santurronería disciplinaría cuando era practicamente todo lo contrarío y eso podría asegurarselo, nadié mejor que Thara podría saber con seguridad cuanto valor por desacató político, valdría su cabeza fuera del Palacio, auque no buscará reconocimiento por algó tan absurdo. No entendía por qué se desvaloraba tanto el romper las reglas en su Planeta. ¿No debería ser al revés?

La Saiyajins bajó la vista cavilativa aun punto indefinido del lugar. Todo cuanto se acababan de decir pesaba sobre su cabeza como una pesada roca, pero no tantó como lo haría, todo lo que le esperaba y restara del día. Se mordió levemente el labio, angustiada.

Finalmente obedeció sin remedió algúno a la petición de su General, suspiró casí viendosé resígnada, más por la seguridad de que todo aquello sí, era ciertó. El Rey habriá pretendido la presencia de ambos en aquél reclutamiento. A ella quizás sólo por saberse su protegída y discípula objetando una segunda opinión por algunos o algunas reclutas, y a el Principé, bueno porque hace poco habría regresado del Territorío del Paró de la Federación Saiyana, con buenos resultados ante las Patrullas Galácticas; dandolé más creditó a sus arrebatos imperialistas, prónto debería encarar esé asuntó, pero daba igual cuando lo hiciera, mientras lo hiciera ese día: Estaba segura que, fuera como fuera o empezara como empezara, terminara como terminara. Todo se trasformaría en un Círco o algo péor por obra y gracia del mismísimo Vegeta.

No dijeron más, entre ellos se produjó un contrariado mutismo. El General retomó su camino de regreso, mientras ella le observaba alejarse nuevamente por el pasillo. Hanasía reculó en el camíno de regresó a las bases internamente acomplejada.

—"Esto es igual que un volcán a punto de erócionar. La lava comienza a fluír y desbordarse"...—Fue ella quien desgarró la quietud con su mente. Estaba de caminó a la presentanción en dónde aguardaría encontrarse con ambos Padré he hijo, en cuanto Thara pudiera sacar a Vegeta de allí, si en algo era bueno el Ex-comandante he jefe de Elité, es que se le daba muy bién adelantar accionés y terminarlas cuando los sentidos le dijeran que tanta burocracía innecesaría entre Saiyajins ya se volvía una molestía, y en eso se parecían mucho. Ningún guerrero la intimidaba, pero pretendía ser discréta con algunas cosas que no eran buenas que otros fuera de Palacío y sólo el Rey supieran. — ¡jump!,"Con los Rectilianos y las federaciones, he las Patrullas asechando por un lado y los Seguidores de Vegeta por el otro, el planeta se cubríra nuevamente de cadaveres. Ya lo veras, "Thara" por otro lado no deberían subestimar la situación...

_"El pueblo no debería temerle a su Gobierno. El Gobierno debe temerle a su pueblo"._

Cuando por fín cruzó la sendas de aquel largo pasillo, llegó a la puerta de salida a las Instalaciones Militares de audencía Comercíal, desprivatizada por el mismísimo Rey ante la comunidad en medió de la base extérna. Traspasó directamente a los Guárdías de aquel frió y incipiente bodegón al que llamaban Palacio Real, una véz fuera. Hanasia síntió el clima sobre la piel, como una toalla empapada en agua caliente. Y lo que vió en aquel enormé Patió la dejo momentamente perpléja.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>La futura Vegeta-sei, un milíar de historias antiguás transcurrían por el Circuíto de tan dígno Imperio. La mayoría se alejaban por mil a la verdadera realidad, pero por supuesto muchos no estarían deacuerdo.<p>

Imagináos una Tierra impuesta por una Grán Ciudad. Bueno no exactamente una gran ciudad, "con una urbe absurdamente descomunal llena de luces cegadoras y gente apresurada durante noche y día", auque definitivamente lo pareciera. No Vegeta-sei no era así, nisiquiera cuando los Tsufurujins todavía, podían remarcar sus exístencias con cada una de sus pisadas en los asfáltos de aquella antigúa legión ciéntifica.

Tampoco era una tierra formada por un pueblo, que se pudiera llamar pueblo, o compararse con uno de esos pueblos cargados de prejuícios extremístas. En dondé la voz de cada Veterana reconocida, y respetable, esperara el momento propicio para rebosar un nuevo dique social, haciendose llamar así mísmas, la voz del juició, la voz de los dioses en cada nueva esquína. Auque forsosamente también se les pareciera, no por supuesto que no. Pero Imagináos ahora una ciudad de tamaño medío en muchas regiónes; que privatizaran exclusivamente una única fortaleza regente al poder.

¿Una monarquía?, quisás lo eran, pero no de una manera perfectamente extrúctural auque definitivamente lo pareciera. Y quisás algo que se contradijera frente a sus tradiciones y los antiguós Clanes de la auténtica Vegeta-sei.

También imagináos un Grán pueblo en cada región, pero esmascarado por un solo medio de supervivencía en el servició militar, rodeando una única ruta comparativa, muy parecído alos mercados deambulantes sin asestar una única muestra de convicción fuera de la que podrían decírse reconocér por un sólo grado de estabílidad. La única cara reconocida desdé que los fantasmas Tsufurianos habrían dado su último respíro, dejando parte de una tierra parcialmente sucia, gris y muerta, y como todas dificilmente que valorara el progreso, sin perjudicar lo que realmente debería perdurar para la vída. En ella podéis encontrar una especié de, da igual de qué, pero sobre un rísco apartado, podéis ver lo que pareciera a simple vista un viejo y enorme edificio de piedra gastada, sin vida. Un Palació, en él, abundaba el lujo, pero también una única linea de sangre, un único poder, una familía o una unión integral que pretendían ser una familia... rodeada de más intrusos desagenados. Una vez dentro, todo era distínto alo que ellos pretendían ignórar, la pequeña diferencia en esé día como muchos pocos, es que ahora podéis ver una fila interminable de hombres y mujeres iguales, que no eran exactamente iguales, trabajando en una cadena que se pareciera más aun montaje oportunista. Que en ningún momento de su historia recorrierran vedaderamente en la mísma dirección. Y, entre ellos, bueno solo hombres, niños, niñas y mujeres que hacian llamarse "Los Guerreros y Guerreras Saiyajins". Y por supuesto más por de bajo en un sólo y apartado rincón insignificante como oscuro, de aquel concurrído sitió podéis encontrar a los demás, "Los Mercaderes y Guerreros Saiyajins", la Clase baja.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>Quienes creían saber más de esa tierra y esa raza que había logrado apoderarse de una roca enormé, pesada y muerta. Nuncá podrían asegurarse ante aquellos que podrían haber vividó una única realidad. Que se volvía más absurda con cada nueva linéa, que se ajuntara a la verdadera historia, de una Guerra casí profetízada. Había muchas leyendas rondando el Pantéon inclusó el Comercíal.<p>

Pero los Forásteros Comerciantes envueltos en la mísma calaña desdé el principió de los siglos y la exístencia del trato de los nombrados "esclavos", habían intentado describir Vegeta-sei. Y no lo habían logrado, no por que nuncá la ubieran vísto en su bello teatrillo, adornando el mejor lugar. Apesar de la brutalidad de cierto porcéntaje de su "nueva gente", una población que no se asemejaba demasiado a la clasíca costumbre de la interacción social, antes de que la descencía y disciplina llegara a su entorno, por ejemplo para un Saiyajins podría considerarse una blasfemía si éstos invitados no acabaran en su mayoría con la garganta empuñada antes de que acabara el día, inclusó en muchos casos con su mísma especié algo que por instinto era inevítable. No se sabía por que exactamente nadié que se les asemejaran en el mísmo comerció, no habían pretendido dar más que silencio y indignación pero nadié se atrevía a tomar en cuanta ciertos detalles que eran muy notoriós en ése Planeta casí muerto y pesado.

Quizá se deba a la inanimada vitalidad del lugar, o quizá sea sencillamente que una ciudad que nisiquiera llegaba a la suma de un millón de habitantes y ni una sola cloaca resulta más bien fuerte para los forasteros acostumbrados a aquellos séctores que désilaban el airé purificado, similar al de un farmaco o una herbóreria, o aquellos que prefieren los narcisos sirvestrés, arremetidos por la atencíón y el servicio casúal de todos los días, adoradores de la descencia, el sentimiento, el culto, el juício y ¡con razón!. Muy diferente al gusto personal de algún desabrido Pirata del Espació que se deleitara al olor de la sangre o el de las tabernillas en las habituales regiónes de descanso. De modo que digamos nada más que Vegeta-sei está tan llena de vida como un queso pasado, pegado al suelo en un día caluroso, que resultaba tan llamativa como una maldición en una congregación de extremistas, tan brillante como una capa de aceite, tan colorida, deleítable pero solitaría como un arcoíris y tan llena de actividad, industria, bullicio y de exuberante concurrencia como un perro muerto tendido sobre un nido de termitas. El Rey, después de las guerras, había coqueteado con muchas formas de gobierno, de Ordén, tras la busqueda del Control en las masas, y tras las represarías por parte de la Crisís Tecnológica, había terminado asumiendo ese tipo de democracia que se conocé hoy en día como 'Un Rey, Un consejo'.

El Rey, era el Hombre Saiyajins, y la ley era la suya.

Los jefes de los Antiguós Clanes en la historia de Vegeta-seí, tenían la costumbre de cambiar el argumento, cambíar su historía y hacer ver y entender sólo lo que ellos consideraban Real, hacián creér su verdadera historia a las personas que se creen que la están cambiando de alguna forma absurda, conveniénte y necesaría. En pocas palabras, ése Saiyajins, el heredero, el futuro Rey Vegeta, era de esas personas que son más peligrosas que una bolsa llena de serpientes de cascabel. Estaba decidido a descubrir y domar cada grano de vida fundamental del Universo y que la suya sea la más abundante, que pudiera preservarse y multiplicar en cada estrella del cosmos, así había sido desdé que todo comenzó. Los antiguós científicos Tsufurianos dadas las primeras controversías entre ambas razas, habían calculado que la probabilidad de que ocurra algo tan patéticamente absurdo es de una entre un millón. Pero los Saiyajins saben que las probabilidades de una entre un millón se cumplen nueve de cada diez veces, con eso ya sabéis por que habían vencido. Por supuesto aun ante la persistencía de aquellas razas enémigas, los ciudadanos de Vegeta-sei siempre mantenían que el agua del río en aquellas tierras era increíblemente pura, como su Sangre Guerrera. Cualquier agua del tínte de un amanecer colosal que hubiera pasado por tantas entráñas y riñones, durante la guerra, razonaban, tenía que ser pura a la fuerza. Auque nuncá desertaran de aquel liquído anmiótico y químico de recuperación célular fisica. Uno de los primeros hallázgos en el Paro rocoso de la historía ciéntifica Tsufuriana/Plant, claro también por el hecho sofocante en la primera Guerra Interplanetaría, en la que las primeras federaciones y Píratas Espaciales; se vierón envueltas en muchos enfrentamientos por obtener tal riqueza y formula de aquella sustancía visionaria.

El Clan Cold entre los primeros de Muchos y sus antepasados Liderés una Alimanía predescesora Llamada Chilléd.

Pero justo en ése préciso momento, para un jovén Saiyajins en particular. Se presentaba otro tipo de lucha...

Estaba resultando uno de esos días, sí uno de esos días que le tocan a uno todos los días, incluso en la antigua Vegeta-sei era aquello a lo que llamaban asu manera el clasico calmario después de las batallas. Tragíco para cualquier Saiyajins, el freno protocolario de todos los dias, "un día de oficína". El día poco común de un Saiyajins como lo era para el futuro Rey Vegeta, el principé en sus últimos años de preparación después de la guerra por Plant/Tsufurujins.

Describir al Futuro "Rey Vegeta" trabajando y pegado practicamente amordazado a un escritorío pareciera lo más absurdo y patetíco de describir.

Verlo adornado de informes que deberían ser antendidos por cualquier otro insígnificante asistente, a la petición incuestionable de su Padre el Rey, sólo aumentaba su mal humór ése día. Pero mantener ése tipo de control entre el imperio le hacía mantenerse parcialmente alivíado. Pero quisás no lo era tanto. Había maneras de proceder en un reinado, en un imperio cuya herencia no remerbava demasiado en el trabajo, la Politíca era lo más común desdé que los Saiyajins habían aprendido a organizarsé como legión, como muchas otras razas y los Saiyajins no eran por las más la esepción sobre todo si tuviera que calcular el porcénaje de especiés asemejadas a ése tipo de listas interminables de vaya a saberse que próposito les esperaba en un planificado futuro.

—¡Jump!… veo que el nuevo departamento mécanico de inteligencia en el tráfico minuisioso de la rutas intergalácticas está teniendo el efecto deseado. —Declaró él, y señaló un montón grande de papeles revueltos en la base del escritorío sobre sus manos, en dónde se señalaban la mayoria de los informes y expedientes pendientes de trafíco, entre ellos, los preliminares: "futuras purgas"; Y la tecnológia, una novedad para el nuevo periódo de productividad en los proxímos meses, que se ajuntaba en los nuevos equípos de investigación y producción interna en el planeta.

Vegeta hisó un ademán interactívo con la mano, ya un tantó menos conforme por la cantidad de archivos que debería plantearse personalmente y se dirigió a sus Futuros Consejales con un tono de voz impropió en él, casí debído al aburrimiento y al desgasté mental que había estado tolerando en esas últimas horas en compañía de éstos futuros Carcamales mediócres, pero necesarios en su entornó–. Estoy recibiendo un número ingente de quejas del Gremio comercial— Espetó frunciendo el ceño sin quitar la vista de los archivos aun postrado en su escritorio.— Los Consejales de mi padre, esos ancianos charlatanes que les gusta hablar y hablar para sólo llenarse la tripa y Conductores de Ganado en el Mercado de la Carne, no tienen una ídea de nada— Soltó con despreció, y lanzó restandole importancia a los demas papéles en el escritorío finjiendosé indiferente, pero internamente indignado.

Su Primer Consejal y camarada llamado Zorn, un Saiyajins, quién se encontraba acomodado frente al escritorio, despegó su atención de los demás archivos que se encontraba inspéccionando, y le dedico una mirada severa a Vegeta.

—Los informés del mercado son la data movimentaria del pueblo, y deben ser tomadas en cuenta, debemos poder intervenír en cada detalle de ése ambitó—indicó Zorn glacial. Decidiendo en nombre de su patrón tras echarle una mirada significativa. — El trafíco de alcohol a disminuido en los últimos meses y nuestras ganancias a nuestra producción a sido satisfactoria ya fuera de la competencia masiva, he aquellas que se figuran en los lugares más remotos del imperio.

Vegeta calibró aquello último satísfecho, pasando por alto el tono de voz adquirido en aquella replicá innecesaría, sólo por tratarse de uno de sus consejales más comprometidos a su entornó.

—¡Jump!. lo sé perfectamente Zorn. Transmítanle mis informes de aprobración al Ex.-Comandante Thara y a su equipo en la base 43-Aréa 45 oéste.—Repusó con sobervía, disimulandó una mueca de disgustó por aquel último en nombramiento.

El aludido reprimió una sonrisa aviesá. Pero alguién más dentro de aquella sala no pareciá conforme con ello.

—¿Es cierto el rumor de que el Aréa 45 estará al mando de Hanasia y Thara dentro de poco alteza?, ¿Lo creé algo apropiado?. —Preguntó un Nappa de unos 33 años quién yacía apoyado de brazos cruzados frente a una de las paredes más cercanas junto al barrandal de la puerta. Vegeta pretendió ignorarlo, pero Zorn quién se encontraba de espaldas al Saiyajins le dedicó una mirada interrogatoría por sobre el hombro al Ex- Comandante de elité. Al no resivír respuesta de su patrón Nappa, sonrió —Ja olvideló. Estoy siendo estúpido. ¿Dónde está el Oro Gitto?... —preguntó repentinamente Nappa dirigiendosé a uno de los asistentés y Doctores del Palació, cuando éste otro pareció volver de donde quiera que estuviera y le lanzó una mirada incisiva.

El Consejal Gitto, otro Saiyajins muy parecido a Zorn, se encontraba presente en aquella reunión, éste le dirigió una mirada glacíal a Nappa, quién no pareció molesto por ello. Él Saiyajins aparentaba tener mayor edad, inclusó más que el aludido. No era un camarada cercano a Vegeta, tampoco del Rey, sino de Thara, alguién a quién el principé no pondría demasiado criterió fuera de ser un soldado Veterano más entre las filas del General, pero apesar de ello su presencía allí había sido requerída esclusivamente por el principé debido al fuerte y controversíal manejo de artillería pesada en el mercado, algo de lo qie aquel hombre era parcialmente conocedor.

—¿Oro, comandante?—le espetó interviniendo repentinamente Zorn, dejando sus labios curvándose en una mueca sardónica. Ante la aparente indiferencía del principé y Gitto.

Nappa sonrió y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Gitto.

—Eso es lo que mi viejo sargento solía decir cuando estaba confundido, y eso es un problema para mí. Descubre dónde está el Oro de tú aréa y ya tienes la mitad del problema resuelto _Doctor Gitto_.—Espetó eso último con despreció.

Gitto asintió adustamente, ignorando su tono de voz. Aquello nuevamente también tenía una forma bastante lógica de ignorarse en su Planeta, frente alos demás esclavos, era un desperdició. Las cosas se hacían porque se habían hecho siempre, y la explicación era: «Pero es que siempre lo hemos hecho así». Un millón de personas muertas, esclavizadas por la mano de los Rectilianos, los Saiyajins y la federación junto con sus Patrullas, no pueden estar equivocadas, ¿verdad?

—Tacto y diplomacia es lo que hace falta aquí. —Alegó Gitto severamente a Nappa y dejando perpléjo a Vegeta. Zorn quién aun se encontraba acomodado frente al escritorio del principé, le dedico una mirada interrogatoría.

—¿Tacto y diplomacia?, pensé que el chisté ya había terminado, cuando Nappa se declaró entrenador de Elité—Preguntó éste con burla y ironía enarcando las cejas.

Nappa frunció el ceño.

—Entoncés tú erés el indicado para eso —dijo Nappa con un deje burlón, al fín y al cabo condescendiente, bruto o no, la preferencía del Saiyajins se daba meramente por regalías. Auque éso no influyera en su presente puesto en las filas del Rey.

—¿De que hablas ahora?. Tú hiciste atravesar la pared a un hombre de Elite la semana pasada, Gitto. —Intervinó Vegeta indignado.

—Hacerlo... de Hacerlo lo hise con tacto, Alteza. La Pared era muy fina.

Vegeta suspiró. El hombre preocupado que tenía delante, irónicamente un Saiyajins cualificado por llamarlo de alguna manera dónde no se vociferara su hipocrécia, era tan poco considerado por la vida de los individuos con "coronilla"; claro a diferencia de su trato con la clase baja, que allí esquivaba las arañas al quitar el polvo.

El sujeto y su primogénito, un futuro y jovén Saiyajins, Consejal llamado Sullion, su camarada. Habían inventado una vez una máquina que disparaba perdigones de plomo con fuerza y velocidad tremendas, auque pasado los años Gitto se habría vuelto un simple Doctor en las bases de la Casa Real entre otras, porque había resultado un exelenté armadero en ése tipo de aparatos, pero no era suficiente, nuncá había podido alcanzar el nivel mécanico de los Tsufurujins.

Al hombre se le ocurrió una vez que aquel invento poco convencional, podía ser útil contra especiés Guerreras y otros animales peligrosos decadas de antaño, antes de que dispusieran de su poder de pelea, del control de sus kí y la capacidad de alcanzar el vuelo.

Ahora dependientes de la maquinaria humana, y antes que quedar a merced del paro de los Rectilianos, y otras especiés sabanguardadas por la Patrulla Galáctica. Había diseñado una cosa capáz de destruir montañas enteras con ayuda de los Tsusfurujins que lo habían devuelto como algo obsoletó. Se le había ocurrido que podía ser útil para la industria minera, y en dónde quizas la resuelta de esclavos ya no fuera predispuesta por cada purga que ameritada ese trayecto y la extradicción de especiés planeta por planeta. Era un hombre que, en su pausa para mear, podía garabatear un instrumento de destrucción masiva inimaginable en los espacios en blanco que rodeaban un exquisito dibujo de la frágil belleza de la sonrisa de una Saiyajins. Con una lista de partes numeradas. Y si se le recalcaba aquel hecho, siémpre respondía: "ah, pero una cosa así haría que la guerra fuera completamente imposible", ¿no lo ven? Porque nadie se atrevería a usarlo y producirlo en cantidades masivas por la mano de un Saiyajins y no un esclavo. Simplemente las cosas se hacian de una sola manera y esas eran las que dictaminaran el mísmo traste conservador, sus únicos intereses que los llevara a la única ídea de una expansión fuera del planeta y con ellas más batallas ignorando esas facultades.

Y también estaba casi sin explorar, no había mucho fundamento para todo aquello, por lo menos por parte de los extíntos Ciéntificos de verdad. Simplemente vivir allí no cuenta. Almenos que te encuentres lejos de la nueva Vegeta-sei, a Kilómetros y Kilómetros del Jodido Universo.

—"Mi padre también solía decir que creía en ese tipo de cosas."—Se culminó internamente Vegeta, miró aun punto indefinido del lugar como si cavilara. Pero el cantar de escena no había durado demasiado, pués algo no había acabado allí. La filosá voz de Nappa discutiendó con Zorn, le devolvió la atención en aquella reunión. Vegeta despabiló, y le dirigió una mirada perceptible a la contienda, nada de aquello le gustaba...

— ¿Dimé cuando has oído hablar de democracía al Rey frente ala clase baja?— Impusó Zorn con disgusto, para desagrado de éste, sabía que no estaba siendo demasiado precisó en ése punto— Almenos no de manera repentina, sobre todo éste año...

— Yo le he oído — replicó Nappa desviando decaradamente la mirada y elevando el mentón desdeñoso.

—Sí, pero eso era distinto.— Alegó Zorn con severidad

—¿En qué?— Preguntó Nappa mécanicamente.

—En que era Thara quien le resguardaba —intervinó Gitto —¿Recuerdas esa pelea en la Calle principal del imperio y dónde obtenías el dinero Fácil el año pasado con Zorn?. Un tipo vino a por mí cuando estaba de espaldas, y cuando ya estaba tendido en el suelo, Thara lo agarró por el brazo y le dio un buen puñetazo en toda la cabeza ¿Quieres saber en dónde termino su Brazo?. Busca en la alacena de tú recinto, seguro te dejó algo atí antes que a los carroñeros que llamamos sirvientes. — Corrigió indulgente, pero el aludido no supó reconocér el sarcasmo en cada linéa.

—Sí —dijo el Ex-Comandante Nappa intentando reprimír una sonrísa—. Cuando tienes la espalda contra la pared, Thara está justo detrás de ti. Que ésperar de semejante Hurón, inclusó su hijo lo lleva en la sangre— Declaró éste irónico y sarcastico.

—No se refieré a eso Nappa, después de todo la basura está dónde merecé estar — Intervinó el Principé con firmeza al reconocér para dondé tiraba el terreno o más bién para quién.

— ¿Que quieré decír con éso Alteza?— Inquirió Zorn,— Acaso ahora también, ¿debemos obedecér semejante patraña, frente a un subordinado cuálquiera?. Sólo por que hay un claro favoritísmo de por medió?...

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de autor:<strong>Hola después de mucho estoy devuelta y he retomado éste Fanfic. Vale, ya se lo que dirán. Además del bochorno por haberlo dejado, "inactivo durante meses". El anteriór a éste fué un capítulo largo y ahora con ésto, vale es la mísma historía sólo que he decidido adaptarlo a las nuevas pericías del sensei y puede que lo vísto anteriormente también tomé participé en algún momento.

"Con ésta casí inefable analógia. Y con éste capítulo: Vegeta-sei ya podría considerarse el origén del sarcasmo". Auque todavía no detallo un Origén exácto de las cosas. "Los Saiyajins", en un futuro quisás quién sabe. Éste Capítulo continuá pero entrelazado cronológicamente al "Segundo Capítulo". De ésta manera podré actualízar más prontamente. Las referencias; practicamente ficticías de éste primer capítulo, fueron retribuidas del Recopilatorio de Jaco "El Patrullero Galáctico". SubManga "Dragon Ball Minus". Sensei-Toriyama. También influenciadas en el comportamiento social vísto en el Manga/anime/Toei, adherída a la Versión; Dragon ball Multiverse de "Salagir"(Por éso continúa con Hanasia), en sí para la trama desdé mi cosecha y punto de vísta de su cultura y personajes canon he "Ocs", para la realización del fic. Rellenando Algunos espacíos en blanco, pero todo son supocisionés que tendran su desarrollo en algún momento, es más lo que yo piensó, esépto por así decirlo, quisas difiere un poco a lo que podrían haber esperado, pero aún falta por ver mucho más. Ah! Por cierto en los Protas también se agregan "La Linea Temporal Z", por ellos el "Side Story", es un relato "General", pero no incluye solo un What´ ifs", enrealidad nisiquiera puede clasificarse como uno: en referente a la "Cultura Saiyans y demás" por eso os doy la libertad de clasificarlo como queráis.

Espero que ós haya gustado el Capítulo, cortó, pero es un capítulo más largo que fuí achicando. Me rehusaba a usar la tigera... pero tengo que ser conciente de la vísta agena. Y las caracterizacionés entre otras cosas y puntos que avecés dan un poco la impresión de estar cargados de eufemismo y exégesis, pero no es del todo así. Me disculpo por la ortografía. Estóy en plano conciente de que debo mejorar y por ello mísmo. Me tomo la libertad de seguír escribiendo cambiando los érrores/horrores ortografícos de a pocó.

"Auque agradezcó infinitamente los Reviews que fueron dejados anteriormente. No les doy la obligación de dejar "reviews": (auque respeto las opiniónes en respecto al fanfic), pero ustedes pueden dejarlos si quieren o no, yo sólo escribó por que me gusta, sin finés de lucro, y no busco ningún tipo de reconocimiento, y demás. Así que con que les haya proporcionado un buén y divertido momento o como quieran verlo, me quedo satisfecho en plán de mejorar, por mi y por ustedes lectoras/&es.

Agradezcó brevemente por su paciencia y por seguír anteriormente ésta historia a **Gine DbZ, Son Milk****, **danielita1999, JulyZBB, **Guest Online, Gaby aRT y Marilu Moreno por haber agregrado ésta historía a sus favoritos.**

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos leéremos en el proximó capítulo saludos!.

Antiguámente

* * *

><p><strong>AckMan-Multiverse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z<strong>

Dragon ball © 1984/1995 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by AckMan –DB Multiverse © Dragon Ball Minus.

El universo y los Canón Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-Sensei, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995/2014 Akira Toriyama. Y Dragon ball. La Novela Vegetto/Brolly FanacomicsFrances/Dojinshi DB "Multiverse" de Salagir,- Dragon ball Minus, Recopilatorio de Jaco "El Patrullero Galáctico". Dragon ball Online "Go go Ackman-Sama". Akira Toriyama, relató y dedicatoria sin fines de lucro.

Fanfic de Ackman- Sama Aí. DB Multiverse, Dojinshi "La rebelión de los Saiyajins", Dragon ball Minus, "Go go AckMan". *El Recopilatorio de Jaco* y DBM. Fanfic "La Profecia de los Dioses".


	2. King Vegeta I

**N/A: Final del capítulo**.

Usuarios: Fanfiction Facebook/AckMan-SaMa Aí Multiverse.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Declainer:<strong>

Dragon Ball Z

El Universo y los Canón Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama- Sensei, Shonen Jump, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995. Dragon Ball Online, Dragon ball Minus 2014, Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Fuji Tv. Namco Bandai. Japón. Y el Dojinshi Salagir/Gogeta jr. About.

Fanacomics/Frances/japónes/Ingles. Comics/Manga F. Anime, DBMultiverse. Y AckMan-Multiverse; Akira Toriyama: Dragon ball Minus, Jaco recopilatorío "El Patrullero Galáctico". Go-Go AckMan-Sama Fanfiction Fanfic Es 2013/2014/S.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo I:<span>

* * *

><p><em>King Vegeta...<em>

_La ambición... el orgullo_

_"Lo que de los hombres se dice, verdadero o falso, ocupa tanto lugar en su destino, y sobre todo en su vida, como lo que hacen."_

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

_Año 731._

—_En que era Thara quién le resguardaba —intervinó Gitto —¿Recuerdas esa pelea en la Calle principal del imperio y dónde obtenías el dinero Fácil el año pasado con Zorn?. Un tipo vino a por mí cuando estaba de espaldas, y cuando ya estaba tendido en el suelo, Thara lo agarró por el brazo y le dio un buen puñetazo en toda la cabeza ¿Quieres saber en dónde termino su Brazo?. Busca en la alacena de tú recinto, seguro te dejó algo atí antes que a los carroñeros que llamamos sirvientes. — Corrigió indulgente, pero el aludido no supó reconocér el sarcasmo en cada linéa. _

—_Sí —dijo el Ex-Comandante Nappa intentando reprimír una sonrísa—. Cuando tienes la espalda contra la pared, Thara está justo detrás de ti. Que ésperar de semejante Hurón, inclusó su hijo lo lleva en la sangre— Declaró éste irónico y sarcastico._

—_No se refieré a eso Nappa, después de todo la basura está dónde merecé estar — Intervinó el Principé con firmeza al reconocér para dondé tiraba el terreno o más bién para quién. _

— _¿Que quieré decír con éso Alteza?— Inquirió Zorn,— Acaso ahora también, ¿debemos obedecér semejante patraña, frente a un subordinado cuálquiera?. Sólo por que hay un claro favoritísmo de por medió?..._

El principé fué undiendo la afilada mirada.

— Quiero decir, que ha tenído el mando de esas bases por más tiempo que nadie en la Guardia –explicó el principé con prepotencia. Uno de los futuros Consejales dijo algo en el antiguo idioma Saiyano, entre murmullos. Hubo algunas contestacionés y sonrisas entre los Saiyajins más bajos.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —preguntó el futuro Rey Vegeta, quién los había escuchado detenidamente.

Lo demás Saiyajins mayores dierón un repingó por el llamado de atención del principé. Quién les observaba clavandolés una mirada determinante.

—Bueno, en una traducción aproximada —contestó Gitto. Quién también había estado al pendiente, sin mucho interes realmente, pero al poco tíempo encontrarse al pendiente de éso último, no pudo evitar agrégar—: «Mi culo ha sido mi culo durante mucho tiempo, pero no tengo que escuchar nada de lo que diga», inclusó si ésto fuera dado por una nueva congétura en el genero contrarió. —Agregó con prepotencía, anclando las manos en un gesto hiperactivo y pocas lucés hacía Nappa —¡Ahora!. Dilé eso a una mujer Saiyajins y veras si obtienes más que palabras, "_lo único que obtendría éste con ésa horrenda cara"_—murmuró Gitto por lo bajiní. Para la suerte de Gitto afortunadamente el aludído no fué conciente de aquello, más bién éstaba prendido en aquella extrovertida oposición.

—¡Ah!. Las guerreras Saiyajins y sus derechos; todos esos embrollos feministas. Más tarde querran follarnos ellas a nosotros y no alrevéz.

Declaró Nappa sonriéndo de pura socarronería, haciendó un ademán desinteresado con la mano.

—"Eso suena interesante".—Pensó Zorn, después de dirigírle una mirada Glacial a Nappa. Y agregó sin el menor miramento, auque fuera indiferente al conflicto, sabía que tampocó podrían dejarlo a la deriva—Muchos guerreros no están de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas, Alteza.

—Entiendo...

Fué la única contestación de Vegeta, no por que le restara importancía, sino por que creía tenerlo todo bajo control. Algo que por inercía, no se molestaba demasiado en rebatír frente a las hembras en una que otra esepción que lo amerítara. Aun cuando supiera perfectamente que no se encaminaran tan facíl frente aun mal menor en las últimas guerras.

Nappa se puso en posición de firme y brazos cruzados frente a Gitto, otra vez. —No es natural, en mi opinión, señor. No estoy a favor de las cosas no naturales.

Gitto parecía perpléjo y le dedicó una mirada semidifusa acompañada de puro sarcasmo.

—¿Quiere decir que se come la carne cruda de sus victimas y duerme en un árbol?. Ah, los aullidos hablan mucho de la conciencia y credubilidad de un mono en frente de la luna artificial— continuó Gitto, cuando Nappa pareció incapaz de pillar la indirecta.

—.¿Eh?, ¿créen que eso es una mala noticia?. —Preguntó casí mecánicamente el principé, quién parecía cavilar frente una posición indiferente la mayor parte del tíempo. Pero su expresión displicente y irónica sobre todo en su voz. Daba por asegurado que eso era todo lo contrarió —"Guerreras Saiyajins, nuestros tesoros, fuera de nuestras tierras, de nuestra protección, a la vísta de ojos curiosos tras nuestra sangre, ¿Qué tan peligroso podría ser ahora?" sobre todo si su nueva y primera priorídad es empezar a engullírse el mundo(...)

Los ojos de Zorn se abrierón desmesuradamente al compaz de los demás, decidió hablar detonando el esturpor general. Pero alguién lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué lo dicé Alteza?. — Preguntó Gitto sin poder disimular su extrañesa y alegó detallando— Son guerreras Saiyajins. Viajan y pelean como Ozaru, después de todo.

Dictaminó el Saiyajins sin miramentos. Los demás parecián perpléjos a esepción de Zorn quién pareció recuperar la entereza más rapído que un Saibaiman.

— Muchas guerreras, entre otras Saiyajins pertenecientes a las familias Elite, odian a los hombres Ozaru. —Declaró éste con firmeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Cuando ellas toman la forma del Ozaru, también es como un mono y la cadena de su poder es igual en ambas proporciones! ¿Verdad?.— Replicó Nappa indignado.

_Una colonía plagada de narcisistas, no exactamente, pués Vegeta sabía que sólo una parte de ellas y sus preferencías, tomaban participé en aquella oposición_. Pero ningunó parecía particularmente sorprendido por ello.

— ¿Y?.—Preguntó Gitto restandolé importancía, auque sorprendido por aquello último— Cuando tiene forma de Saiyajins es como una Saiyajins en géneros desiguales. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con algo?—Replicó con las cejas enarcadas— A la gente de toda Tierra que hemos pisado no le gustan los Ozarus. A las Saiyajins no les gustan los Ozarus. A la gente no le gustan los Saiyajins ¡y con razón!, nisiquiera a los Rectilianos y la Patrulla Galáctica lo ha dejado claro con las últimas patéticas redadas a nuestros equipos fuera del espació limitrofé de nuestro planeta.—Y agregó dirigiendosé al principé— su alteza... los demas Saiyajins, "machos y hembras", "débiles y de tercera clase", que no pueden ni quieren pelear, no son unos ignorantes, no son incompetentes, pueden pensar como la gente, y a la gente no le gusta la gente que puede actuar como monos. Lo que te demuestra que la gente es igual en todas partes... –Razonó Gitto. Vegeta dió un repingo sorpresivo.

Evaluó esto último y añadió interrumpiendoló—. Incluso cuando son Saiyajins.—Declaró firmemente, pero los demás apenas se habían inmutado—¡Bah! —desgañito finalmente el principé con un resuelo de irónia en su voz, después de ver lo que parecierá un intercambio de murmullos con Nappa sobre el aludido. Éste se habría acomodado aun extrémo de su posición, la situación no podría parecér más obtusa y Nappa parecía sobrellevarlo muy bién—. Ahora el problema parece ser Gitto y esta corté de gilipollas imitadores de esos extíntos insectos desperfectos y vulgares. No se permite que algunos y algunas Saiyajins, de clase baja estén en esta parte de la ciudad y el imperio durante el día, tampoco se les permité tener cíerta cantidad de esclavas domesticas al igual que esclavos; eso no le gusto a _algunos_, por lo que parece, si no es con un pasaporte firmado por su_… "propietario Saiyajins", _ya sabéis por dónde va todo ésto... ¡nuevas reformas de mi Padre!. Eh… ¡Joder! los únicos alienigénos sirvientes permitidos son los prisioneros de guerra. Tienen que llevar una identificación.

—¿Con éso se refieré a Generales como Thara y Hanasia Alteza?—Inquirió rapidamente Zorn cruzando una contradictoría mirada con el Principé quién parecía absortó por tanto descaró, pero no había hecho movimiento alguno. Más su mirada fué tornandosé más oscura y penetrante, tanto que Zorn se vió obligado a permanecer inmóvil por la insertidumbre y su nerviosismo. Pero no bajo la mirada contradictoría.

— ¡Thara es un ciudadano de Vegeta-sei!, Hanasia también lo es; es la protegída de mi Padre, no es un peligro para nosotros, ella ésta bajo control dentro de éstos muros, pero ése anciano llamado Thara tiéne muchas influencias con mi padre, el antigúo Consejo y también fué el sargento de sus tropas, decadas antes de la guerra— dijo. Antes de formar una mueca sardoníca — ¡Jump!. Aun con todo, es un anciano mediocre que se le ha safado un tornillo. Así que sólo nos queda por atríbuír, una única opción. ¿Zorn? Quizás a favor de esa estupída diplomacia podrías escribir un breve…

— Entoncés ... ¿Necesito yo un pasaporte?, ¿inclusó mis esclavos?. Entonces el General Thara también debería... se adelantó Nappa indignado ante la idéa (...)— No me importa irme si…

— ¡Cierra la boca Nappa, el General Thara. Es un Saiyajins libre. Es una orden de tú legitimó y futuro Rey!.—Sentenció Zorn dirigiendolé una mirada fulminante a Nappa.

El aludidó permaneció inmóvil por el repentino cambió de tono y la insistenté mirada reprobatoria de Zorn, más no se dejó intimidar. ya se encontraba a puntó de hacercarselé con la intensión de ponerlo en su lugar. Rompiendolé lo más recondito de su retorcido esqueléto, encontrandosé a prueba de semejante desplante despectivo.

Pero la voz de Gitto detuvó su posible arrebató.

—Vuestra Gracia es interesante Ex-comandante Nappa de la elite 16, he oído cómo expresabais diversos comentarios negativos sobre el Rey y sus mandatos durante el camino hasta aquí, inclusó mucho antes de que se te asignara un futuro puesto en el Palacio Real mmm...—Concluyó Gitto, permaneciendo inmutable aun extrémo del despacho, lejos de la posible contienda que se prolongaba.

Nappa reprimió un rugído de intolerancía, más no fué capáz de mantenersé callado ante semejante acusación. La frente perlada, le sudaba a cantaros y su respiración se fue prolongando cada vez más dificultosa, apretó los puños en un vano intento de mantener la compostura. Se giró bruscamente dirigiendolé una mirada asesina a Gitto y Zorn.

—¡Sí, pero yo vivo aquí, me habéis oído tú también Zorn! ¡Tengo derecho! ¡También Soy un general de Elite! ¡Es mi derecho permanecer en el palacio!. No vengaís aquí a querer poner y concientizar Ordén, cuando claramente nunca lo hubo en el Palació desdé la muerte de la Reina Rosicheena. Y el Rey hace más de diesiséis años... — Espetó Nappa con prepotencia y agregó midiendo su tono de voz, dirigiendose al principé—Tú también estáis deacuerdo con éso Vegeta, tú lo sabes más que nadié. ¡Vuestro Padre Habéis traído una Clase baja, habéis criado a una clase baja, habéis traído una guerrera de clase baja al Palacío a costa de la última voluntad de nuestra Reina! — murmuró Nappa con desprecío.

El futuro Rey Vegeta, le miró de reojo aparentando indiferencía, más no se inmutó ante lo cierto.

La repentina presencía de alguién conocido entró en aquél circulo forzosamente diplomatico(...)

—Y aun así, para vuestro padre su alteza, Hanasia es una ciudadana de Vegeta-sei, recuérdalo tu también Nappa — dijo Thara, quién acababa de entrar resiviendo numerosas miradas asesinas y maldiciones murmuradas. A esepción de Gitto, Zorn y el principé cuya mirada reflejaba no más que desdén y desconfianza.

—. ¡Jump!... Está cubierta por la inmunidad diplomática y un traje bastante malo de guerrera prodígíosa. Pero incluso así... — Agregó Nappa, pero el principé se mantuvo callado sin mirarlo. Thara hizó ademán de acercarsele destilando pura entereza, clavandolé una mirada tan desdéñosa como reprobatoría, auque las opiniónes de Nappa respecto a la Clase baja o asu persona, le importaran bién poco. El General no podía hacer oído sordo cuando de _su hijo_ o Hanasía se trataba en el asuntó.

— ¿Incluso así…?, No hay «incluso así» que valga Nappa — dijo Thara. — ¡Estamos en guerra con la Federación de Comercio, ambas legiónes bajo la mira de la Patrulla Galáctica!, los Rectilianos se han vuelto la plaga désde que lo Tsufurujins se extingieron. La escasés de tecnológia es nuestra prióridad. No hay mal que valga por más ayuda del imperio, incluso si ésta fuera dada por una Saiyajins sin casta.

— Bueno, de esto va la diplomacia, ¿no? — interrumpió Zorn sonriendo con un buen finjído désden hacía su hermano mayor y superior, quién permanecía imperturbable. Ladéo el rostro dirigiendole una mirada Glacíal al Principé—. ¿Vegeta?, ¿No es una forma de dejar de estar en una guerra interna?. De todas formas, creo que la guerra ha durado más de quiníentos años inclusó mucho antes, desdé que el primer Saiyajins pusó un pié en éste Planeta, así que no hay duda que ninguno lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Vegeta caviló y calibró aquel último detalle..._

Hanasia le había discutido una vez la antigua idea Tsufuriana _de «democracia», _y había estado bastante interesado en la idea de que _todo el mundo_... tuviera ciertas elécciones he opciones a su estatus de vida, en la cotidianidad y funcionamiento social del imperio.

Sobre todo en las bajas de poblaciones, dadas por la poca densidad de reprodución, los últimos años de Guerra. No ameritaban más de unos cientos de crios Saiyajins, de los miles de parejas formadas para la procreación voluntaría, uniónes congénitas, concubínatos, y que habitaban el planeta en los últimos años.

Álgo curioso de ver en la idea y ocurrencia de una hembra Saiyajins de su edad, sobre todo en sú posición dentro de la realeza. Él lo habría reconsiderado en sus futuros mandatos; hasta que había descubierto que, mientras que él, Thara y todos los de su clase, hubieran tenido un voto, una convicción fuera del campo de batalla y el imperio, incluso en el seleccionado de un nuevo Rey más capacitado y fuerte, auque éste le hiciera frente como la antigua tradición demandaba. Ninguna regla hubiera podido impedir que Hanasia y los, he las demas guerreras de clase baja también tuvieran esas opciones. Vegeta podía ver claramente el fallo del sistema y sabía muy bién por que ningún guerrero de Elite estaría deacuerdo. _Aparte de las mujeres, los niños, los esclavos, los idiotas y la gente que no era realmente nuestra clase de gente, "la clase alta"._

_No había nada verdaderamente idiota que un Guerrero de clase baja no hiciera en algún sitio_. Por otro lado terminar con aquello, tampocó le convenía.

Había calculado que porcentajé exactó de su planeta debía estar en pié de una Guerra interna para estimular el mercadeo de armamento y tecnológia, haciendo posible una grán posibilidad de una extensión más allá de sus territoríos, simplemente por seguridad. Vegeta sabía désde un principío que la condición inavitable de su planeta después de la guerra, la escasés de recursos, la estabilídad de los pueblos, bases y comportamiento negligente de los Saiyajins, por sobre la baja en las tazas de población debído a los recientes casos de infertibilidad de algunas hembras en ciertas catégorías y períodos improductivos, dadas por las inconclusas razonés: atribuidas a las condiciones del planeta, después de las guerras. Inclusó mucho antes de éstas, empeorando cada vez más con cada nuevo y péor rascacíelos. Por su deseoso colosál hambriento de una proxíma revuelta.

_Bastaría para dar una extinsión definitiva asu especié..._

Por supuesto los intereses individuales colaban a ese modelo de supervición para el futuro Rey. Ya habrían pagado ese delitó sus antepasados, por ello mísmo después de la última guerra que el mísmo habría iniciado junto con el Rey en ese entonces. Vegeta había freguado en la idéa de dejar que su Padre perdiera su mandato por las razonés justas, trayendo consigó más projectos he opciones. Aprobechando el tíempo que le quedaba para suplantar más que el trono y aquellos otros opositorés que le tomaría controlar y enfrentar muchos años después, quería evitarse ciertas molestías. Y esas eran las que pudieran afrontarlo como un Rey dígno de saberse su lider y no, como el Rey que logro liberarlos de los insignificantes Tsufurujins en el momento justo de una invasión, al fín y al cabo "su sangre" debía ser reconocida como la más poderosa de toda Vegeta-sei, pero para ello primero debía actuar nuevamente como tíempo atras, frente ala guerra en su veneficio y demás en la realeza. Si la cifra de comflictos era inferiór, él perdía las posibilidades y apoyo, y si era superior, los recursos y la economía se ponían muy volatilés, entonces el riésgo era demasiado grande. Afortunadamente para él, resultaba fácil provocar guerras en la sociedad Saiyana, auque no eran fácil terminarlas.

Cuando Nappa le informó meses antes de la guerra hacía ya más de un año, que un desconocido sirviente de los Rectilianos. Solicitaba una entrevista urgente, adivinó que podría ser un negociador especialista, de esos tipos que podrían asegurar traerte bajo control, y de rodíllas al mismísimo segador de mundos a tus piés. Dos pistas le dieron la clave; _trato y oro_. Llevaba varios días esperando una propuesta así, con impaciencia algo propio de Vegeta, y lo recibió fuera de los muros del Palacio, casí de inmediato ante la crisís que se prolongaba en su planeta. Él especialista se dirigió al futuro Rey en un Saiyano casí correcto: Con propuestas de lealtad, recursos armamentistas y sobre todo _Trabajo_, lo que había aumentado la desconfianza de Vegeta ante la O.I.C; en todo ello abundaba el trato con ése tipo de gente, "el mercado negro", y ya sabría que de alguna manera, sus lideres habrían tenido el accéso y el conocimiento a algún especimén de su raza por medio: del mercado Interplanetario.

Quién sabria cuanto más podían conocer de su raza y que los veneficiacé en algún tipo de control, como habrían hecho los Tsufurujins frente a la Guerra Interplanetaria. Por supuesto, la elegancia de su armadura y sus casí trabajados modales del negociante andante, pasaron totalmente inadvertidos para Vegeta. Quién todavía en sus años de preparación, a costa de sus instintos, aún a sus veintisíete años, no se caracterizaba como un Saiyajins de modales impecables de ningúna clase. Auque en su Rango de futuro Rey intentase adoptarlos de manera para nada sumisa, sobre todo por las capacidades y lucidez más prolóngada que otros Saiyajins tal y como lo era su Padre désde su nacimiento frente a las influencias más antigúas de su Ex-planeta y los mísmos Tsufurujins, de quienés habían tomado el conocimiento necesario para preservar cierto tipo de páz entre Saiyajins.

Pero en esos momentos estar en páz, era lo de menos. A los Saiyajins no les hace falta nínguna éxcusa realmente importante para pelearse. A veces basta con estar en el mismo mundo.(...)

—Con toda ésta absurda reforma en el programa, los hombres y las mujeres acabarán enloqueciéndo, si és que eso tiené algún sentido en éste Planeta, la diplomacía es una cosa realmente absurda ¡saben!, inclusó para la Patrulla Galáctica, los Saiyajins somos el colmo y el prójimo de la palabra...— culminó Vegeta con ironía.

Nappa frunció el entrecéjo extrañado.

—¿Eso lo acabas de decir tú?.—Preguntó perpléjo, contraríado de brazos cruzados. Y agregó sonriendo con malicía.—Me sorprende mucho altéza, creía que lo veía como una perdida de tíempo frente a esos Huronés que apenas si comprenden nuestro _idioma para la guerra_...¡palabras de Páz!, ¡igualdad!, ¡deber!, ¡ordén! ¡palabras!, ¡palabras!, todos esos renacuájos espaciales sólo les gusta juzgár lo indefendible como si ya no fuera un chisté que puedan querer hacernos frente. La única igualdad que exíste en éste mundo es cuando se está muerto. ¿Acaso la diplomacía ha tenído algún resultado?, ¿Acaso esa débilidad le convencé?...

El principé lo fuminó con la mirada.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡piensaló! —replicó Vegeta indignado —. A Los Guardíanes de la Patrulla Galáctica, no les gusta hablar demasiado con un Saiyajins de frente, quizá la mayoría nisiquiera sepan hacerlo. O quizá no lo hagan por esos medíos, nuncá has hablado con alguno, nuncá les has hecho frente, y aún así vienés aquí a abrír la boca, ¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa?. ¡Alguien te está haciendo un truco inbécil!.

Nappa adoptó una posé cavilativa indiferente a la mirada reprobatoría de Zorn, sin inmutarse y aceptando la reprimienda de su Patrón.

—No lo entiendo...—Aseguró— ¿Estas seguro que no les gusta hablar?. Es decir ¿como sacar la voz por otro sitio?, ¿Telékinesis?. Alteza quizá, tengan nuestras capacidades además de la lucha, quién sabe. Vi a un esclavo buffón entreteniendo a la Guardía que lo hacía allá en el teatrillo. No me extrañaría encontrarme con algún truco o privilegío digno de admirarse en ésas razas con todo ésto. Pero por supuesto eso sólo me haría reír—Sentenció finalmente Nappa Burlón.

Vegeta suspiró.

—Por ahí va. Tú quédate con esa idea...

El Saiyajins se levantó de su asiento y se alejó lentamente hacia la Ventana más cercana, los otros le permitierón el paso sin chistár. Desdé esa posición se deleíto de los paramétros colosales de su Futuro Reino desagradandolé todas las fallas visibles en él, pero sin demostrar su descomformídad.

—_Hay que ver con éstos Insectos _—pensó el principé —. Les das un par de trabajitos manuales en el Paró y ya se créen los amos de la puta creación de mundos…—¡Zorn!, ¡manda a alguien que se lleve a éstos inbéciles a las celdas! —vociferó repentinamente Vegeta indignado con un deje burlón, pero sólo Zorn llegó a notarlo. Nappa dió un repíngó sorpresivo, Gitto y Thara se matuvieron imperturbables—. Por ahora lo dejaremos en custodia por razones de protección —añadió, dirigiéndose a Nappa.

—¿Para protegerme de quién?— preguntó el aludido mirandolo perpléjo.

—Bueno, yo mismo me estoy muriendo de ganas de darte un buen guantazo en toda esa horrenda cara, sí continuás por ésos lares no llegaras nisiquiera a presencíar la Coronación —Sentenció el principé, entonando las cienes, conteniendose ante lo inminente si ése Palurdo casi calvo, se atrevía a insistír. Definitivamente en ése lugar, de verdad tenía un enemigo inteligente y un amigo muy estúpido.

—De acuerdo Alteza, retiró todo lo dicho, tú sabes lo que haces—Declaró nervioso, mientras se disponía a tomar, con el concentimento de Vegeta, una bebida de alcohol servidas en una de las mesas amobladas frente a una bitrína de licores. Nappa sonrió de puro gusto, desdé hasía más de un rato su garganta se lo pedía a gritos.

Fue en ése momento cuando Thara decidió que la _"función de los payasos"_ ya había tenído y durado lo suficiente. Brotó una voz desde el centro, flotando junto con la ceniza y el ardor ascendente. El Ex-Comandante rara vez se sentía perturbado por algo. Por ello mísmo había pretendido ser un poco más tajante si de su base se trataba en el asuntó.

El General se dispuso sin ningúna molestía a interrumpir.— Sin duda alguna.— Citó éste mientras le dirigía una mirada penetrante a Vegeta desdé su posición. Y alegó junto con las miradas de esturpor que todos le predicaban.— Sera un honor poder presencíar ése día. _Pero la lista de espera en éste Planeta... es interminable y conflictiva. Tanto que es imposible saber quienés son leales ala corona._

_Vegeta lo miró por sobre el hombro. _Para él aparentar indiferencia antes que despreció por el General Thara, era más facíl que fingír que le agradara. _Sin embargo no ésta tan equivocado en ése punto, al fínal del día todo ésto sólo será un problema más_. Se Admitió él con indulgencia, creyendo que viablemente el hombre llevaba razón. Auque nuncá se lo admitiría. Un Futuro Rey Saiyajins que dudara, o admitíera la derrota en frente del enemígo, era un hombre abocado a su propía destrucción.

Pero Nappa se atragantó con su bebida en cuanto escuchó esto. No daba crédito a las palabras: Los demas cruzaron contradictorias y perpléjas miradas con el aludido. Quién permaneció imperturbable apesar del insistente escrutéo. Con un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de ambos: Thara se predispusó a retirarse

—Cierto.— fue la única contestación del principé. Manteniendo su mirada de frente. Thara se detuvó, sobre el barrandal de la puerta aún de espaldas al principé, —Supongó que ése valor, es de esperarsé por _nuestros herederos_...—Alegó con una sonrísa maliciosa. Thara entendió rapidamente el punto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. _Ningún hombre _que se respetasé como un luchador sabío, en la plenítud de sus dias, daría una miníma muestra, de desaprobación y desconfíanza ciéga por sobre su propía sangre, _ningún lider de honor, y responsable de su gente lo haría_, frente a alguién que facílmente podría arrebatarle la vída: inclusó el Rey, jamás lo haría, antes sería él, quién le daría sentencía. Y dejarlo morír con honor. Thara se retiró en silencío y preservardo su dignídad fuera de ésa reunión, aún sabíendo lo absurdo que era rebajarse por ése hurón, pero al fín de cuentas ya sabría quién era la única persona que se atrevería a condenar inclusó a su descendencia, en ése Planeta: y lo que le parecía curioso es que _Turles_ no le parecía peligroso frente al _futuro rey Vegeta_.

El miedo es mudo, pero la arrogancía lo és aun más principé._ Se culminó Thara sonriendo.(...)._

—Vale, alteza... éso fué extraño para todos—Alegó severo Zorn. Auque era un guerrero perteneciente al conséjo y la Guárdia real, comprendía muy bién para dónde íva todo aquello: Zorn era joven, pero no tonto, moreno, cabello negro alborotado hasta por encíma de los hombros, y varios mechones largos y alborotados resaltaban por encima de su frente. De contéxtura alta llevaba puesto una armadura en ése tíempo de color violacéa cubierta casí en su totalidad, por una tunicá celeste con tantos pliegues, casí grísacia. El guerrero simulaba un aspecto cordial y ojos oscuros que pareciéran dar la impresión de ser minúsculos, opacados por el rastrador, que practicaban continuamente mantenerse al margén de una manera reservada y elegante.

Gitto lo constrataba a la elegancia que podría tener un faro de luz, en plena ciudad de noche, en medió de una corriente oscura. Para plantarse cuando uno menos lo esperaba, simplemente inexístente para el mundo, exeptó sólo para el que buscara su palabra o razgar su pelléjo. Algo si era cierto, y es que el hermano menor de su camarada Thara habría de sido muy hiperáctivo en las bases para poder llegar a sobresalir de semejante manera y tomar la confianza del principé: Tanto para ser uno de sus primeros y más prediléctos consejales.

He presenciar las absurdas, pero discretas encuestas de Vegeta. Quién Llevaba el inconfundible porte de guerreros malintencionados custodiando su sóla enverbadura imperialista. Quizá sólo para hacer más vigente su porte de guerrero implacable, perdurando ante más ancianos antícuados, aquellos a los que su Padre tanto idólotraba, y sus futuras proétas militares.

De esos charlatanes a los que les gustaba hablar y hablar sín hacer nada desdé un principío, frente a miles de bajas, por encimá de miles de pelléjos sobre sus manos, incluyendo el suyo. Pero discisión que debería sobrellevar su presencía al ser uno de los encargados de la talleres de Tecnológia de mayor importancía y funcionamiento del planeta. Adémas no es como si fuera a subéstimar la logíca del mísmisimo Principé, al fin de cuentas era uno de los Saiyajins más inteligentes y poderosos de Vegeta-sei. Por algo verdaderamente dígno como su poder y astucía, sería el Futuro y proclamadó _Rey Vegeta_.

Pero para Vegeta. _Turles era otro asunto..._

Por otro lado si Vegeta debía reconocerle algún atributo a _esé Hurón_, es que tenia acceso a sitios, dónde ningún corresponsal comercial y guerrero de su nivel podría alcanzar con facílidad. En cierta forma aún ante su prepotencia era bienvenido. Conocía a la gente adecuada en el manto militar, a grán parte del cuerpo diplomatíco del Rey supremo, confianza ciega la de su rey, _su propio Padre_... , pensaba el principé, inspirada por la figura del supuesto Padre del aludido Saiyajins de clase baja.

_"Thara" _quién habriá reconocido su paternidad _por Turles_, quién apesar de ser y haber nacído como un guerrero de _clase baja_, consedido por su difunta compañera de clase alta.

Un embarazo complicado, en una etapa antes inclusó de las guerras_, "deshonor", _sí, se decía que había sido una de las mayores humillaciones para Thara. Pero Vegeta sabía que por cuestiones que no se rebatía, ni se molestaba en pensar sino fuera ante sus intervenciones, funciones y su puesto. Esté se habría hecho cargo del infelíz guerrero en una etapa, en dónde era muy dificil conseder para cualquier hembra Saiyajins, una descendencia en un período poco confiable y alentador, trayendo proyectos y la bienvenida en la actualidad del planeta métodos menos ortodohóxos de reproducción. Todo éso gracias al avance tecnológico de los Tsufurujins.

Sobre todo en las familas elité y en el gobierno Saiyano, si es que podría considerarse uno, un indicé poco estructural almenos que se tratara de los tratados para las cuestiones bélicas o el mundillo socíal de las familias de clase alta.

En realidad, la Familía Real estaban tan asombrados por todo aquello como todos los Saiyajins del Planeta, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada, sólo lo que estuviera al alcanze de sus manos para tales muestras de jolcgorío Genético, un crimén entre los de su estírpe.

Y en cualquier caso estaban enzarzados en una batalla milenaria por la diversídad en contra de los Gigantes del Hielo, _los demoníos del frio_ que se negaban a devolverles la certeza de una mínima muestra de decoro y piédad. ¿Tentador para un Saiyajins?, por supuesto, ní hablar, el hecho de morír en el barro, para ellos era más glorioso que pasarse eternamente en su Planeta con la cabeza metída en un colofón imperialista y conservador.

Ésta no era una descripción completamente precisa, desde luego, Vegeta-sei no era una tierra redonda, cargada de oportunidades en dondé pudieran verse brillar por sobre aquellos que relucían desdé hacía mileníos alrededor de aquel gratíficante, pesado y magéstuoso colosal elitísta. Pero hasta sus peores enémigos concedían que, si había que comparar Vegeta-sei con algo, bien podía ser con un granito de arena cubierto por las secreciones enfermizas de un Rectiliano o un que otro Juéz Intergaláctico y sus Patrullas. Fundada por los luchadores más poderosos del úniverso y asechada por los buenos luchadores, éstos eran de tres tipos: el fuerte, orgulloso y el intelectual. Por supuesto para los Saiyajins no había mal que valiera por esos desperdiciós que les rodeaban. Un buen Guerrero de la primera clase, que no eran muchos los verdaderamente reconocidos en otras especiés, era alguien capaz de saltar por encima del enémigo y estar al otro lado de una pared gruesa y segura en tres segundos, y un buen Saiyajins de la clase baja, era alguien que sabía _exactamente_ cuándo tenía que hacerlo frente a los Rectilianos o la elite.

El estudio de la genética en el historíal Tsufuriano de investigación célular, fuera de la tierra promedió en su estadía, fracasó ya en sus inicios, cuando los Tsururujins hicieron experimentos tratando de cruzar especímenes demasiado corrientes a diferencia de un Saiyajins. Por desgracia, no tenían muy claros los principios básicos, y el resultado de la unión, una especie de humanoíde de aspécto y popular color primario. Se les parecía aun más, que el blanco cubierto por las cuencas de un Tsufuriano, tuvo una vida triste y breve antes de ser devorado por un animal enorme que pasaba por allí, ¿Mounstros espacíales?, ¿Una plaga?, quién sabría como describir aquellas pobres y miserables criaturas, sobre todo si se les aludía por alucinar como última visión, en plena agonía de un sujeto gigante de cola anillada, tajador cual doquier, con el cabello más parecido a las puas de un erizó entrando por la ventana de los laboratorios en plena noche y en pleno limité para la revuelta.

Auque nadié con una mínima muestra de buén juício se atrevía a dar por asegurados esos crimenes.

Por decirlo de alguna manera muy pocas atribuciones y métodos menos ortodohóxos eran en ese entonces razonables para una reproducción sin riésgos y con aquel resultado unas pocas opciones fuera del manto ciéntifico. Que no tuvieran represarías por parte de los "_Luchadores de Verdad"_. Por ello mísmo la realeza, se habían concentrado más en el movimiento de su propía gente y por ende los intereses que pudieran proporcionar.

_Predispónian de otro projécto._

En que consistia éste otro projecto civíl, ante las clases más bajas y aquellos que no predisponían del apoyo de la retribución de castas, pués ademas de corraborar al margén de todos los intereses de sus lideres. El imperio Saiyajins se situaba en un futuro en el que el servicio militar, y sólo después de cumplirlo, o muy rara vez durante, el individuo Saiyajins se convierte en _ciudadano de Vegeta-sei_. Estatus que otorga ciertos derechos, como entrar en la política o el derecho a un posible voto, sólo en algunas aréas, y una valida opinión entre consejales de la realeza o llegar a demandar el titulo de nobleza entre los lideres de las clases relegadas y elite; también era valído por medio de su herencia, por selección mayoritaría, indice de batallas he capacidades, apoyo de algún integrante, o por medio de uniónes gratificantes, terminadas en duelos, en las que demandaban absolutá eficiencia de antiguos clanes desconformes con sus lores "opositorés".

Algo que al Futuro Rey Vegeta no le hacía ningúna Gracia. Semejante porte de democracia y diplomacía entre los habitantes de Vegeta-sei para contentarlos y preservar el Ordén, algo repentino ante la situación que les regía, quizás nisiquiera duraría mucho, no almenos cuando tomase su puesto como legítimo Rey. Irónicamente ésto estaba tan claro y transparente como _el vodka_, para aquellos que no se ivan con juegos; mucho menos a la ídea de que la voluntad de aquellos carcamales, por otorgar aquellos atributos se le parecía mucho a la voluntad de los Rectilianos por preservar la paz entre ambas especiés.

El Emperador Espacial y su Familia tenía todos los requisitos para crear un pilár de cadáveres excepto, por así decirlo, dejar a uno como el más vital.

Cuando ésto había finalizado. Thara y Gitto ya brillaban por su ausencía y Nappa no sabría del sentido común de un mutismo general frente asu patrón idolatrado, por algo más parecido aun obstinado silenció de entierro(...)

—Turles tiene a un pobre diablo jugando a la caza —espetó Nappa con clara intención de hacerlos desertar de aquella ídea. Vegeta le miró por sobre el hombro figurandole que prosiguiera. Nappa sonrió —. Voy a ponerle un alto a eso—Declaró decidido. Para él guerrero ya era suficiente malo que el Padre del aludido_, el General Thara_ mantuviera la tradición. Para que ahora su hijo metiera sus naricés en el protocolo, saliendo iléso de sus faltas. Y aun así prevalecieran en lo alto del cosmos para el Rey— Pero al menos Thara jugaba limpio. _Turles_ hace trampas. Los otros nunca ganan.

—¿Es el juego del que me has hablado?— inquirió Vegeta asaltado por la curiosidad sin hacer visible su desagrado. Algo si era cierto, en Vegeta-sei nadié te regalaba nada, todo se ganaba en la guerra, así fueras nacído desdé las sombras o fabricado por la escoría.

Nappa sonrió.

—Sí, la selección exclusiva en minoría, para futuros escuadronés de elité en el Paro, se daba por medio de una batalla entre categorías, _una única competencia cada dos años_. Pero Thara respetaba las reglas. Si el guerrero era lo suficiente rápido e inteligente, ganaba cuatrocientas coronas de oro y demás el derecho a tomar subordinados capacitados, o escogér una mision solitaría(...) escogér una cantidad generosa del botín que pudieran sustraer en cada Purga que amerité una Región privilegíada en recursos de éste tipo, por supuesto éste hurón, como último servicio representante, se había inscripto a participar en una categoría practicamente inservible, pero generosa, era muy facíl y ha ganado la última enmienda para el proxímo período. Como último premio el Rey le invitaba a cenar en el castillo. Tuvo suerte ése capullo– Y añadió con prepotencia—Si perdía, entonces tu padre se lo cargaba en el campo de batalla.

Ante éso último.

Ambos Saiyajins sonriéron de buena gana, era un descaró y una irónia.

La mayoria de "Los Saiyajins de Élite", creían que todo hombre Saiyajins del Planeta, debería tener derecho a una oportunidad, convicción y opinión en la tierra que regían, claro a menos que ésta no se conformaran con los terminos: "Té desafío, muerte, y Mí Reínado". Siempre que no fuese de tercera clase, esclavo, alienigéno o se considerase que no estaba cualificado para aconsejar, demandar en la realeza, por ser débil, un blando, un frívolo implacable y hasta hacé _poco "una mujer"._

_Así que eso era todo_, pensó Vegeta. _Jodida política otra vez. Siempre era la jodida política, o la jodida diplomacia_. Jodidas mentiras en ropas elegantes impuestas por armaduras y portes implacables. Una vez salías de las puberes calles del imperio Saiyajins, aun plano más alto de estabilídad al margén de _su Familía_, los criminales, las batallas, los oponentés, simplemente se escurrían entre tus dedos. El conflicto entre Hembras y Machos también llevaba a la Población a más bajas, era un comflicto infinitó, a ningúno le gustaba que les dijeran, "Nosotros/as lo hacemos mejor", el asunto siempre pintaba mal, no importaba el aréa, era una perdida de tíempo porque nuncá había nadié que pudiera resolverlo siémpre terminaba en una discusión infinita y sin sentido de ser más que la supremacía. La igualdad nuncá existía del todo en Vegeta-sei.

Y Hanasia he Turles, los guerreros de clase baja, aquella mujer era en parte la culpable, si _esa mujer_, y su fantasmagoríca _influencía guerrera_ y la curiosidad, la extraña y repentina curiosidad de las Saiyajins y los Saiyajins; por esa fiebre impuesta de su Padre, _el Rey de su Planeta, la futura Vegeta-sei_, el tirano sin rostro en caida libre. Al mantenerla aislada de la sociedad en su palacío, recluida asu servicío durante años como guerrera respetable, _"una de igual"_, la escusa de lo sobervió y lo ignorado. Sus capacidades en batalla y demás, la volvían algo realmente desconocído por pocos, al igual que prohibida, la proxíma promesa a una edad de Oro. Un templo que debería ser venerado por todo Saiyajins si el Rey así lo predisponía; una guerrera en preparación, alentaba lo indeseable entre los pueblos.

_Insubordinación_, ése era el problema entre las sociedades del imperio; en dónde las necesidades individuales entre guerreros y guerreras, aumentaban tanto en plena crisís tecnológica cómo las oposiciones de aquellos que no remervaban en el control y su lugar.

En ese año, incluso mucho antes de la guerra, habían muerto una grán cantidad de guerreros de clase alta y baja por sus osadías entre ambas legíones con su intento de diplomacia. Terminando en luchas interminables, internas entre clanes, con muchas bajas en las tazas de la población, todo llevaba ala batalla he a la muerte o demás herídos y a la escases de medios para sobrevivir. Si no fuera por y mediante su fortaleza y capacidad de recuperación, más acelerada que otras razas guerreras, su especié se habría extinguido centurias de antaño: ante las guerras más internas de su planeta; que con el universo que les rodeaba. Y Turles… bueno, algunas personas simplemente eran naturalmente culpables. Era así de simple. Cualquier cosa que hacían, se convertía en un crimen, simplemente porque eran ellos, los guerreros de clase baja las que lo hacían. Vegeta frunció el entrecejo.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire.

_"Ningún Saiyajins gobernante, digno de saberse un lider, un Rey, entre todos los peones de su planeta debería permitir a personas como ésas salir de las cosas simplemente muriendo". _

Por eso la degradación era la peor enmienda entre la sociedad Saiyana. Auque ése no fuera el único motivo entre las legiónes del Espació.

—Sabes, ahora ha cometido un crimen en el Territorio de la Federación —dijo el Futuro Rey. Y agregó con una sonrisa casí perversa y sarcastica—. Eso lo hace mío. Nappa vamos ala presentación de reclutamiento, seguro encontraremos muchas caras nuevas y quizá encontremos lo que buscamos. Zorn tú has lo que te he ordenado.

Zorn fruncío el ceño, el reclutamiento ya se encontraba en las últimas, a ése punto del día creía que Vegeta ya no asistiría. El Rey, podría perdonar una ausencía por el protocolo, pero no olvidar semejante desplante por parte de su heredero.

—Alteza, no estamos…

—Mira, todo el mundo me dice tan a menudo que no estoy en Vegeta-sei, que aun no es mi tierra, que lo he creído. Pero éste Consejo, éste imperio es Vegeta-sei y, justo ahora —Caminó sin voltearse hasta la puerta, con una seriedad inmutable—: Yo soy la ley.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Debemos responder a esta amenaza, a ésta crisis con nuestro coraje, con nuestro valor, de hecho con nuestras propias vidas para garantizar que una civilización Saiyana, no de insectos ni de Rectíles, domine esta galaxia ahora y síempre...! <em>

La grabación fué interrumpida, la pantalla se detuvó en la última imagen del Rey y sus leales y los no tan leales. Adularón la última convicción de su Lider. Thara resopló.

Gitto llegó lentamente frente asu camarada en una de las salas de control, en dónde su camarada se dedícaba a darle vísta buena alas últimas palabras del Rey en aquel reclutamiento. Y le tendió unos papéles que éste no se molesto en mirar.

—Las cosas siguén como siémpre _—_murmuró, serio.

El Saiyajins asintió, desistió y dió medía vuelta, avanzó lentamente en el borde para tener mayor vísta a las demás imagenes figuradas en la base del Palacío. Tenía mucha curiosidad, pero forzar un paso más largo de lo normal por esos lares, sin motivó verdadero: significaría echar por tierra los esfuerzos que habría hecho durante años. A raíz de la batalla contra los Tsufurujins, sus pulmones habían resultado gravemente heridos y sabía que ya no iba a recuperarse del todo. No a sus años, en situacionés como éstas para un Saiyajins no importaba su fuerza y experiencía, su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse. Sin embargo, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su distintivo rostro.

—_Pero si toman el rumbo fijadó, todo saldra perfecto. Puedo resistír más que ésto._

Mintió. Era mentira. Ambos lo sabían, Gitto hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la espalda, iniciando un lento deambular por la sala de Control y vigílancía. Frente a cientas pulgadas de pantalla dividida en milés de rostros ocultos y deconocidos y otros que sabía: no lo eran tantó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?_—_ preguntó finalmente, en su característico tono de bajo._—_ No puede volver a la base 38. Será el primer sitio donde le fulminaran.

El Saiyajins no dijo nada. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos recorrian la superficié del techo mientras sopesaba las diferentes posibilidades.

—Evidentemente, mandarle a la base de reclutamiento tampoco sería buena idea_—_ murmuró Gitto antes de aproxímarse nuevamente y tomar uno de los asiéntos de aquel cuarto custodíado sólo por los dos viejos Saiyajins de pura sepa. Los demás se encontraban desempeñando sus mandatos en el reclutamiento que aun se encontraba en tramítes para enlístarse _—_ Quizá en la base del merca…

Thara agitó lentamente la mano, descartando aquella idea.

—En estos momentos, ningun sitió es seguro para un guerrero de _clase baja como él_, nisiquiera para _Turles_. Muchos tienen o han tenido relación con los Rectilianos y los Tsufurujins he sus laboratorios. Ni hablar de aquella Patrulla y sus repugnantes reyesuelos intergalácticos, su red de predomína la mitad de la Galaxía en éste séctor. La Federación pareciera un maldito manto corrosívo y condescendiente en forma de pulpo espacial..._—_ declaró indulgente_—_¡Jump!, malditos pendencieros..._—Escupió con disgustó al reconocér el enfoqué de la nave y el cuartel general de la Patrulla Galáctica, custodíado en el espació limítrofe de su Planeta—_ os juzgáis nuestra naturaleza y se oponéis a nuestras convicciones, pero vosotros no estáis muy lejos de la realidad. Su orgullo es tan gránde como el nuestro. De otra forma no encuentro la razón y la persistencía por la que nos juzgáis al juicio eterno antes de la extinción. Aquellos enémigos que no nos dan sus nombres y la cara, son aquellos que más muerte han traído a éste mundo y que más necesidad tienen de las sombras...

Silencio. Durante varios minutos, sólo se oyó el quejído alo lejos de los milliares de pasos tras aquellos muros.

—Podría quedarme yo con él aquí en la base 33_—_propuso Gitto, tras meditarlo unos segundos, dejando pasar aquella verborrea_—_ Por poco que me entusiasme compartir mi tíempo con un inbécil malencarado. Sobre todo sabiéndo que quién lo ha sacado.

—No, en las bases 33 y 36 está descartado también_—_Thara se irguió y bebió trabajosamente un sorbo de licor de la copa situada en una mesilla. Ignorando ése último comentario. Tosió libre de atosijó_—_Por los mismos motivos que las casas Elité. Además _—_prosiguió_—_ necesito que sigas desempeñando tus funciones.

Gitto se cruzó de brazos y miró a su viejo camarada con expresión sombría.

—Entonces, ¿dónde sugieres que le enviemos? ¿En el Palacio del Rey?_—_ah, el sarcasmo.

Thara le miró de hito en hito, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Era una broma._—_aclaró el Saiyajins, sin creerse que pudiera estar considerando aquella idea.

—Como sea, Gitto_—_ se regocijó Thara, sin mirarle.—No es necesario otro refugío se perfectamente en dónde asignarlo esta véz..._—Declaró como si cavilara. Gitto frunció el ceño sabíendo a dónde llevaba eso—_ ¡jump!..._—soltó Thara y alegó con una sonrisa socarrona después de haber bebido un último trago—_ si pudiera volver al pasado y el futuro les deparara otro destino como éste, quizá ella...

Gitto desvió la mirada a una de las pantallas en dónde se figuraban el control de las masas en el mercado, entrecerro la mirada, al encontrarse con muchas figuras familiares y alegó en un tono de voz glacial pero que no lo era en absolutó.

—He oído como le avertíais a ella, de que esos Tsufurujins estabáis armando en su contra. He oído como se resistía dos veces al ataque. Lo he oído todo. He oído todo lo que queríais que oyera... lo sé todo, tu lo sabes todo, y el Rey...

Thara sonrió y le dedicó una mirada brillante, dilatada por el alcohol y secretada por la luz de las pantallas, casí cerca ala de un demente somñolento por el insomío que le había declaradó tener en esos últimos días. Pero alos que sabía disimular frente a cualquier otro. Gracías a ciertos liquídos regeneradores de tejídos. Gitto lo constato rapídamente, no se habría fijadó pero se vehía terrible, juzgaba al alcohol, _en parte_, pués no se había perscatado que tan poco tíempo había bebido cerca de tres botellas, y el alcohol no era algo muy tolerable para cualquier Saiyajins del planeta. Sin embargo ésa no parecía su mayor preocupación en ése momento de lucídez.

—Sí, pero aun así después de años él, lo ha hecho, no lo culpo. Pero no creo que pueda salir tan facíl ésta véz. Almenos que Vegeta lo reconsideré un délito menor...

Gitto sonrió.

—Por supuesto, quizás él no conocía esa ley.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?_—Declaró ironico levantandosé bruscamene de su asiento. Gitto de pié le miró expectante y contrariado. Thara frunció el ceño—_ Bueno, yo no sabía que era legal por aquí perseguir a un pobre bastardo por el imperio y herirlo de muerte y, ¿sabes?, eso no detuvo a nadie _—_Thara meneó la cabeza. Gitto lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Thara supó que eso no le había molestado, sino escolarizar su poca paciencía. Thara le apuntó con un dedo acusador encimá de las cienes_—_. Y no me mires con cara afligida inbécil. Oh, sí… ahora puedes decir que hice mal, que podría haberlo manejado de otra forma. Este tipo de cosas son fácil de decir después. Yo mismo las diría, quizás _, "en medio de cada noche",— _añadió para sí mismo, _después de que me haya despertado viendo esos ojos locos, como todos los amaneceres desde hasia tanto tíempo._ Después de ése día, las cosas se tornaban diferentes, pero lo recuerdos jamás se írían_—_. Pero tú querías que esto se parara al fín, que todos estuvieran vivos, tanto como yo. Oh, sí, querías. Pero no podías, porque no tenías los medios, y yo lo hice porque podía. Y tienes el lujo de juzgarme porque aún estás vivo y tu hijo Zullion también lo ésta Gitto. Y eso es toda la verdad, bien envuelta. Afortunado de ti y el Rey, ¿eh?... Pero yo no puedo redimirme con mi descendencia de otra manera y Turles..._—Declaró frustrado mirando aun punto indefinido en las pantallas del ordenador, encontrandosé al susodicho por esos lares, acompañdo de una persona que se llevaba por mucho su estima y respeto._

Gitto acompañó el panórama y le dedicó una mirada glacial ala pantalla del ordenador.

—_Turles sobrevivirá, ha ganadó un boletó de salída de todo ésto..._

—_No servirá, no es lo suficientemente fuerte._

—_Lleva tú sangre, lo será si se encamína en el lugar de un Saiyajins, hasta que su muerte seá predicada en su destino._

—Sólo si Vegeta se lo permité, y para éso _él_ tendra que sacrificar mucho...

—¿Entonces por qué demoníos te encuentras tan tranquilo?.

—¡No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?!_—Le replicó directó—_No tenemos opción; debemos hacerlo si él pierde frente asu competencía, todos, y toda la clase baja estan fritos y si el gana será reconocido y... lo miró fulminandolo por un momento, sediendó al control de golpearlo_—_ ¡Veté a la mierda!, me iré a entrenar... _—_le dijo antes de largarse rapidamente de ésa sala, recuperando la compostura en dirección ala sala medíca. Gitto suspiró, ya más calmado pero preocupado, viendo como éste se alejaba intentando mantenerse firme ante todo.

El general se dirigió de camino ala enfermería conciente de que no podría pretender poner todas las cartas en estados como ése y ala mirada firme de su camarada sabíendo que no lé pediría lo inaeptable para su descendencia.

Por otro lado, el mundo no se movía por los buenos o los malos, llamados los héroes o los villanos ni aún por los Saiyajins. Para guerreros como su camarada Saiyajins Gitto, más valiera que se moviera por números. Todo lo que él sabía era que no se podía esperar que un guerrero de clase baja como Turles, _o cualquier portador de su pueblo_, pudiera esperar una oportunidad para el premío gordo, como la gloria, no en Vegeta-sei, pero siempre tendría que ser posible un pequeño acto que hiciera su planeta, de una forma pequeña, un lugar que predicara más que sólo destrucción.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>Para.<em>

—_¿Qué?._

—Que me estás poniendo nervioso, ¡dejaté de tus paseos niñata! _—_restalló malhumorado un Saiyajins de avanzada édad, acompañado de una fuerte tóz grípal que hacía volar sus vigotés plateádos, con cada fuerte catarró que soltaba con remoderado alivió. Pero clavandole la mirada acusadoramente asu asistenté y críada y por cuanto mucho una hija, o inclusó una nieta. Una mujer un poco ortodohóxa, y a la simple vísta una Saiyana a la que pareciera faltarle un tornillo. Con unas tendencías dificíl de tolerar para el viejo comerciante, pero al fín de cuentas su protegída.

Una Saiyajins para desgracía del anciano de contéxtura pequeña, delgada sin un apicé de talento para la batalla, a la que hacía llamarse _Gine_. Se encontraba sentado en un cajón de madera al que también útilizaba de portafoliós, casí un pequeño Bahul para poder llevarse con sigo, algunos papéles necesarios en esa ocasión. Se encontraba en posición casí fetal, sujetando y suprimiéndo su péso con ayuda de un bastón.

Ignorando totalmente a su jefe _y "Abuélo". _Gine hizó un gesto de desesperación casí infantil, revolviendo sus cabellos cortos, en tonos azabaches y alborotados de un lado a otro, con impacienca hacia los registradores de reclutamiento en el mercado, para luego dirigírle una mirada de esturpor asu jefé. El anciano suspiró.

—¿Pero por qué tardaran tantó?_—_Dijó ella con una leve expresión difusa en el rostro. Y adoptó una muy disimulada mirada reprobatoría a los Guardías, posandosé con una mano en la cadera. Y murmuró al anciano_—_ Llevan ya dos horas anotando en ese teclado con una lentítud de tortuga. ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?...

—_¿Tú que crées?_—.Le preguntó glacial—_ éstoy casí seguro que sólo se disponén a hacer espació en los márgenes_; ¡jump!... _—Soltó burlón y desdeñoso el anciano, y agregó altruísta observandolo todo de soslayó, _lanzando una rápida mirada en derredor _—_Con la cantidad de guerreros y familias que hay aquí, a la espera de ser registrados en los escuadrónes de asalto; técnicamente ya podrían estar fabricando otra memoria para el ordenador de aquellas maquínas... cof...cof _—_sugirió el anciano con una reservada risita socarrona. Gine elevó las cejas y sonrió con una mueca entre difusa detonando su preocupación. Cuando vió a éste nuevamente arqueandose bruscamente, acompañado de más espásmos respiratoríos, en dónde muy de véz en cuando un que otró fluido de mucosidad salía pegado a su alborotado vigoté, de lo cúal el anciano se privaba de retirar con un pañuelo ya muy usado._—_ Ya sabes cómo es ésto; una vez... cof, cof_—_Tozió ligeramente. Y prosigió al ver que su maléstar sesaba_—... _firmén cada uno su sentencia de muerte, fuera del planeta; los rematadores comerciantes podrémos hacer nuestros encargués y sacar nuestras licencias.._—_ Alegó despreocupado.

Gine soltó un bufido, intentando tranquilizarse y prevalécer sus impulsos al margén de la situación. Como siémpre intentaba cada véz que algo le daba mala espína y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentada a su lado. Acomodados juntos en el borde del patío y la pared, como en su mayoría de quienes les rodeaban en ese séctor, un poco, pero sólo un poco más sumisó fuera del protocolo y la represión militar de los Guardías, debído al largo plazo rutinarío de ese día. El anciano estaba acompañado de un viejo y pequeño Bahul de madera, suficiéntemente grande como para que los dos Saiyajins caviéran sobre él sin ningún problema._—_O quizás la mayoría se encuentren cítandole al Rey las referencias en el manejó de la tecnológia que han usado y practicado durante años, para poder responder al exámen de citación militar en el aréa de la maquínará; quién sabe, hoy en día en éste _llamado "glorióso imperió"... _inclusó podéis encontrar aun Saiyajins débil, danzando en las calles como un buffón, contad de conseguír algo que comer _—_sumó el anciano con prepotencia. Auque internamente eso le desepcionara más que trabajar en el mercado de la carne y demás, desdé hace años, por causa de una majadera invalídad, que no quería recordar en esé entonces, pero que lo tenía obligado a doblegarse aún bastón negro y tallado de una madera resistente para poder mantenerse de píe y deambular durante años.

Gine se pasó una mano por el pelo, y volvió a resoplar, lo miró disimuladamente con aquella compasión en tonos azabaches que el tanto desprecíaba. Asegurandose internamente que él, años atras como cualquiér otro Saiyajins ubiera preferído la muerte por miliarés.

Por eso, no había rastros de autocompasión en el rostro de su protector. Y ella por respeto, cuanto mucho intentó ignorarlo.

—_Mmmm... _Ahora en serio, no se que esperáis todos de ésto, cuando habéis visto que el Rey: sólo pretendé darles esa oportunidad a guerreros de clase medía ¿verdad?_—_esperó a que él lo corroborara con un asentamiento de cabeza, y prosigió con una leve mueca de disgusto-_—_Entonces, ¿qué preguntas secretas habrán creído todos esos guerreros aspirantés, que nosotros y el resto de nuestra clase no viéramos pasada la primera hora?.

—¡Vale, no lo sé niñata, a lo mejor!, ¡ese inútil que pusieron en cabeza; no sabe como manejar algunas de esas chatarras cibernéticas!._—_ aventuró el anciano, en un tono de voz elevado. Sin preocuparse por su entornó, un tantó acomplejado y tenso por las quejas de su protegída auque no por ello dejaba de escucharla. Sabía muy bién que con Gine era preferible escuchar que decía y no como lo decía.

Todas las miradas que les rodeaban se posaron en él. Se había hecho el silencio de ambos Saiyajins, auque el anciano hiciera caso omisó a su alrededor. Gine se puso muy nerviosa ante el escrutéo.

—_Abuélo, por todos los dioses.— _habló Gine, expresando el estupor general._—_ Estamos hablando en voz baja, se más reservado quieres.

El anciano no sé inmutó.

—Jump... No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer. Y te lo vuelvo a repetír, no me llames abuelo en éstos lares niñata. Además, es más que Seguro; todo saldra por asegurando que nos ira fatal y_ me importa una mier...—predijo el anciano, como si pudiera verlo pintado en la cara de Gine. _Se peinó el pelo detrás de las orejas, que le llegaba un poco más de los hombros con un téxtura alborotada y plateada, e imitó en voz baja, la voz de la Saiyajins poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— _¡Abuélo!, esta vez sí que nos ha ido fatal en el negocio, de verdad, no sabía si vender nuestro productos al mercader del local para formular el Tratado Catío de Plata, y algunos pobres Saiyajins mayores y sus hijos, necesitaban esa carne más que nosotros, ¡mueren de hambre!... lo siento abuélo no puedo ser tan viólenta como tú, creo que también voy a suspender mi entrenamiento, no tiéne caso que continué entrenando. ¡Por todo los dioses!, antes que hacer alguna de esas fechorías tan demigrantes a un pobre anciano comerciante que me ha estafado la semana pasada, prefieró golpearme a mí mísma o mejor, me suicidaré…_

— ¡Yo no tengo esa voz, Abuélo!._—_ le sobresaltó la voz de Gine en el oído, haciendolo desertar de proseguír con su verborrea, hacía ella quién en ese preciso instante acababa de pararse indignada. Le señaló acusadoramente posando sus manos en la cadera._—_ ¡No creas que no te he oído bién!.

—_¿_Ah no?._—_ El anciano hizó una mueca y se volvió hacia Gine con una muy finjída expresión lastimera y se culminó así mísmo_.— ¡Pero!, ¿por qué no salio sorda y lerda en véz de débil?..._

Un Guardía de la base real del imperio. Se acercó a los Saiyajins a paso vigoroso y se posó, frente a Gine.

— ¿Por qué habéis gritado así Soldado?._—_ preguntó el Guárdia con una expresión que destilaba una entereza pura, escrutándola de piés a cabeza. Y alegó con igual enfasís en forma de reprimienda_—No ésta permitido armar alboroto en la base del Palació mujer. — replicó éste. Y agregó con una mueca despectiva—Hemos sido muy considerados con los de tú tipo. Almenos éso podrían hacer bién los de tú clase._

_Silencio_. sí, el silencio reino y la expresión de esturpor en la cara de Gine hizo que éste otro interviniera.

— ¡¿Cómo que Soldado?!.— saltó el anciano indignado con toda la ira de la tercera edad. Mirandolé fijamente con sus ojos entre violacéos bien abiertos, prácticamente fulminandolo. Apuntandolo acusadoramente, hostígandolo casí en las naricés, con su bastón.— ¡Dirás por que ustedes inútiles, éstan tardando tantó tíempo para un tramité tan simple, dejamé amí cuestionarlos!, ¡¿por qué todo se ha hecho tan tarde?!.—Le gritó en la cara indignado, sacudiendo un brazo, apretando los puños, soltandole todo casí a escupitajos. Gine palideció ante la expresión despectiva en el rostro del Guardía acompañada de los resuelos de sorpresa he contradictorías miradas que les predicaban los demás comercíantes. Inclusó los guerreros que se presentaron para el reclutamiento posaron sus miradas con curiosidad— ¡Luego se quejarán cuando les acusamos de ser unos obsesos de Laboratorio! —Prosigió éste. Y Alegó con prepotencia —¿Qué respuestas esperaban encontrar en dos horas de una manada de guerreros de Clase baja en el Comerció?, ningúno de nosotros está aquí con la intensión de entrar en esas porquerías diplomatícas y mécanicas, ¡sólo venimos por una puta vísa!, ¡Joder!... —Gritó.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho anciano?!— repitió el Guardía conteniendosé ante lo inminénte, intentando desertar de una golpíza, con el Saiyajins de mayor edad. Y le miró como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Gine intento tranquilizarle casí en un mormullo.

—Abuélo calmaté, te van a dar una golpíza o algo peor...

— ¡¿Qué éstas murmurando mujer?!—Le inquirió el Guardía esta véz a Gine, en un tono exigénte, empotrado en una postura amenazante. Algo que había alertado a su abuélo quién parecía estar dispuesto a oponersele si se le ocurría llevar a cabo tal fechoría con su protegída. No le faltaba carácter en el terreno de la palabra para defenderse, pero en terminos Saiyajins; ésta iva calléndo en picada, ante su falta de voluntad por una verdadera pelea y definitivamente no podría defenderse sóla de aquel tipo, mucho más fuerte que ella si le atacaba, para ambos.

Que momento era ése, ¿hora de actúar?, no lo sabían. Ahora pareciera un buén momento para reconsiderar y hacer ílegal la propuesta de una ley en contra de la violencía de Género en Vegeta-sei...

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Esperó que la historía y las caractérizaciones de los personajes ésten siendo de su agrado, posiblemente actualizé el Viernes 7 de Noviembre del 2014, os avisaré por Facebook. El personaje "Ocs", #Rosicheena que se mensiona de una manera secundaría. Hace alusión a la "madre" del "Rey Vegeta" en éste Fanfic. En el Fanfic de la autora Odette Vilandra(Grisell Martinez). "Detras del Rey"; se menciona como la madre del "_Principé Vegeta_" (canon). Auque el personaje aquí también es útilizado de manera pegable: disponé de un indice y perfil muy comparable con el de Hanasia (Creación de Salagir). Y casí toma participé cronológicamente en el FandoM de los Fans para los Fanfics. Para hacer esa pequeña alusión de la Madre del "Rey", en éste Capítulo pedí permiso a la autora con antelación, así que Odette si te pasas por aquí y llegaste a las notas te los agradezco mucho.

*Aclaró que es un relató general, así que es posible que podéís encontrarse con un poco de todo.*

Posdata: Si hay dudas con respecto al: "Capitulo dos", se discutiran en el "capítulo tres", o por mensajeria en las "N/A", es nuevo y se titulara _**"El Plan infiníto". **__Séan _concientes de que sólo hay notas de autor si las lectoras/&es lo predisponen ante sus dudas o sólo si son necesarías, normalmente habría desidido no dejarlas. Pero os informó con antelación por si las moscas, así quizá, ésta sea la última después de mucho.

¡Saludos y buena vida!.

...

* * *

><p>AckMan-Sama Aí<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 19841995 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by AckMan –DB Multiverse © Dragon Ball Minus "Jaco Recopilatorio *El Patrullero Galáctico*.


	3. El Plan Infinito

**N/A**: Hubó una pequeña reforma con éste Capítulo, lo que recompensa que seá más largo. Me disculpó, aquí os traígo la primera parte y la segunda. Titúla "el Plan infinito" (I-II) en partes y falta una más. Las actualizaciones las comunicó por Fancebook. Agradezcó enormemente por dejar sus comentarios a Dame Shadows y Spirit of paladin. Y aquellos que continuán ésta historía desdé las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Declainer:<strong>

Dragon Ball Z

El Universo y los Canón Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama- Sensei, Shonen Jump, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995. Dragon Ball Online, Dragon ball Minus/2014, Akira Toriyama, /Bird Studio, /Fuji Tv. /Namco Bandai. Japón. Y el Dojinshi Salagir/Gogeta jr. About. DB Multiverse. Y AckMan-Multiverse; Akira Toriyama: Dragon ball Minus, Jaco recopilatorío "El Patrullero Galáctico". Go-Go AckMan-Sama: Fanfiction Fanfic Es 2013/2014/S

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"El Plan infiníto"<strong>_

_Gine..._

_"Ser ciego y ser amado, es, en este mundo en que nada hay completo, una de las formas más extrañamente perfectas de la felicidad."_

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

_Año 731..._

— _¡¿Qué has dicho anciano?!— repitió el Guardía conteniendosé ante lo inminénte, intentando desertar de una golpíza, con el Saiyajins de mayor edad. Y le miró como si acabara de recordar algo importante. Gine intento tranquilizarle casí en un mormullo._

—_Abuélo calmaté, te van a dar una golpíza o algo peor..._

— _¡¿Qué éstas murmurando mujer?!—Le inquirió el Guardía esta véz a Gine, en un tono exigénte, empotrado en una postura amenazante. Algo que había alertado a su abuélo quién parecía estar dispuestó a oponersele si se le ocurría llevar a cabo tal fechoría con su protegída. _

_No le faltaba carácter en el terreno de la palabra para defenderse, pero en terminos Saiyajins; ésta iva calléndo en picada, ante su falta de voluntad por una verdadera pelea y definitivamente no podría defenderse sóla de aquel tipo, mucho más fuerte que ella si le atacaba, para ambos de hecho la situación era demasiado amvívalente._

_Sobre todo si la Saiyajins debía poner a prueba la paciencia de su abuélo..._

Gine puso los ojos en blanco y asió a su Abuélo del brazo para que le mirara a los ojos con una clara advertencía que él ignoró completamente.

— ¡¿Estás sordo o que te pasa?!._—_ Preguntó éste con dureza, un deje de incredubilidad se reflejaba en su mirada. Y añadió a regañadientes, mirandoló con igual enfasís como si el guardía fuera corto de entendederas_—_ Ha dicho: "Hoy es el único día en que podemos registrarnos, no hay otro día más proxímo, ¡así que dejaté de preguntar Gilipoyeses, sólo vé y haz tú maldito trabajo!".

Cuandó vió venir una represaría. Gine reaccionó y le soltó de un tirón; frunció el ceño, indignada posicionandosé entre medio del Guardía y su jefé "Abuélo". Para luego dirigírse al Guardía con una mirada de suplíca y comprensión por el cuello de ése anciano martíl.

— _No le haga casó, no habla encerió, sólo ésta un poco agitado hoy, es un poco obsesívo con su trabajo, como todo Saiyajins comerciante, es todo... ustéd entendera,—._Y le agregó giñandole un ojo, ante la mirada perpléja de éste. Gine se cubrió el rostro con las manos de ambos lados y hizó un amague con un dedo apuntando disimuladamente de espaldas hacia al Saiyajins mayor _— la edad lo ha vuelto más complicado de tratar y muchas veces se olvida del protocolo, sea comprénsivo ... — Le murmuró al Guardía por lo bajiní. _

_En la cién del anciano y el Guardía una vena palpitó con insistencía, éste conteniendosé, el otró con una indignación asésina hacía la Saiyajins por semejante insultó para alguién de su indicé. _

_"Pero hay que ver para créer", pensó éste en sus adentros, "lo que le faltaba a ésta niñata". _Ahora dandolé de chiflado amnésico y cascarrabías por su edad, antes que por su prontúario genócida_._

— _¡Jump!... controlé a esé anciano mujer; o la proxíma no dudaré en fulminarlo.—_ Objetó el Guardía antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse asu puesto.

El Saiyajins mayor que había escuchado todo, estuvó apuntó de replicár, pero Gine de un manotazó le cerro la boca, cubriéndosela por completo aplicando presión, ignorando sus réplicas.

Apesar de pertenecer a una clase de categoría por mucho ajustada a una minoría de poder importante como insignificante. Éso no quería decír que no tuviera la tendencía fírme de una Saiyajins sin tener que útilizar demasíado la viólencia. Y ser más racional, era una mujer agresiva sin la necesidad de elevar su voz para llamar la atención de ordén.

Algo que por naturaleza había adoptado desdé que era una cría y el anciano nuncá pudo entender las verdaderas razonés, síempre amable, muy pocas veces agresiva, toda ésa falta de instinto para la guerra lo acabó reflejando como un medió de adaptación en la sociedad Saiyana por la supervivencia, mientras podría ser llevaderó, más dado por la necesidad personal individual de ésta, que por una minoría étnica fisica y de poder. Auque no sabía que tan equivocado estaba en el conocimiento de sus capacidades, sabía que por mucho, Gine nuncá supo aprobecharlas.

Ella prosigió sin desistir a sus replicás.

— ¡Como diga señor!. No se preocupé esperarémos hacer regístrados, cuando tenga que ser._—_Agregó en manera de disculpa. Éste se voltéo en el camíno y le dirigío una mirada desdéñosa antes de alejarse nuevamente a su puesto. Y el anciano se removió nuevamente haciendola reáccionar, y obligarla a voltéarse para verlo.

Gine le soltó al momento de notar como éste practicamente le fulminaba con la mirada. Pero él había desistído facíl, con ella siémpre lo hacía. Auque no por ello se reprimía de gritarle todas sus verdades aun si éstas erán despreciativas, el anciano era tosco y directo no se andaba con sensiblería, sin embargo años de críar a Gine había adquirido cierta flaquesa ante la cría que había vistó crecer sin indiferencia, por mucho que le irritara.

— ¡Jump!, ¡ésto no se quedará así niñata!._—_ Soltó a regañadientes penetrandola con sus ojos azabaches entre violacéos, mientras ella sudaba de puro nerviosismo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa consiliadora y casí dulce se diría.._—_ ¡Bah!._—_ Dijó éste restandolé interés, entonando las cienes.

Haciendó un sin fín de ademanés contradictorios, revolviendo indignado su brazo de un lado a otro en un gésto brusco, completamente cabréado, antes de volversé.

El anciano se alejó nuevamente asu asientó ante la mirada de estupefacción de todos los comerciantes por aquel repentino espéctaculo; sin dirigírle la palabra a Gine, el Saiyajins. Dejó salír un suspiró, cerro un momento los ojos y intento relajarse. Después la miró directamente, aun con reproche_—_ Y para tu información, no es obsesión cuando uno está preocupado por su negocío, que sabe con certeza que ha sido un estrepitoso fracaso ante éstas nuevas reformas, un comerciante sabe muy bién que debe poner mano y pecho firme al respecto.

— ¡NO!._—_ se escandalizó Gine, llevándose las manos a la cara._—_ Abuélo ¿¡no irás a bajar tu económia en un 0, 2 %, ahora que el Rey a impuesto el mercado de la carne libre para los antiguos provehedores!?._—_ Inquirió Gine, irónica a sabiendas de que eso era algó imposible, ya que su mercado era exclusivamente impuesto para la Realeza.

Técnicamente las exportacionés de su carne, en mayor calidad se daban meramente en las bases del régimiento Elité y el Palació Real. Algó que silbó en los oídos de otro comerciante.

— Con aquellos provehédores Fantasmas en el mercado ambulante, lo tiene bastante difícil._—_ sonrió otro Saiyajins entrado en años y de clase baja, posado de espaldas asu lado.

Gine comprobó en un leve escrutéo que éste poséia caracteristicas y razgos muy parecidos a los de su Abuélo. Lo que era por casualídad muy común entre comerciantes de esa trayectoría y edad auque sabía muy bien que nada era casulidad en su Planeta prefería no tocar esos temas con su abuélo. Sus vestimentas en su mayoría cubiertos por capas de color entre marrónes oscuros y armaduras con encajes de plata, éste prosigió. Llamando la atención de Gine, pero el anciano ni se inmutó, auque no ignorara todo aquello, el otro Saiyajins sonrió irónico sin quitar la vísta de enfrenté de la fila _—_ Creo que ya sabemos todos para quién será la matrícula Dorada éste año. Los comerciantes de la antigúa organización; ya no estan a la par con las exportaciones de éstos tipos, cada vez se roban más clientes del Paró de Plata, inclusó en Catió y asciendén dónde casí nadié puede darse cuenta, todo esé Oro, todas esas ganancías no son...

— Todas esas ganancías las tiénen, totalmente inmerecidas_—_ murmuró sombríamente Gine resignada a la par que dejaba salír otro suspiró de indignación y se volvía asu asiénto posicionandose al lado de su Abuélo. El anciano dejó salír un grunído de intolerancía.

— Me estáis deprimiendo con tantas gilipoyeses sin importancía._—_ Soltó el anciano indignado, y suspiró antes de abrir los brazos dejando salír un sonoró bostezo. Y agregó un tanto más reservado asu asisténte_—_ No importa cuanto vendan; sino quienes son los que les compran. Y nuestros cliéntes no tiénen la necesidad de fregar en esa maraña tan baja, y cuanto menos que se sepa; a lo que me refieró es a que la realeza siémpre estara guardando apariencías, así las tengan o no, sí vuestros lideres continuan comprando nuestros productos en cantidades másivas significaría que aquellos cojonudos de cartel, le éstan dando vísta buena al negoció y el bolsillo de nuestros jefes está creciéndo a montónes igual que aquellos alambiqués... ¡Como seá!, mañana nos daran la visa de producción y prontó quízá podremos salír nuevamente del Planeta a consegúir más productos en el mercado de la federación. ¿Es que soy el único que está deseándolas?...

El otro no contestó. Pero Gine le miró con una dulzura innata.

— Llevas deseándolas desde que terminó la guerra, Abuélo. auqué _—_ rió Gine._—_ Desear con antelación es prolongar la espera, debemos ser pacientes._—_ meneó ella la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo._—_ Aunque este año van a ser fantasticos _Abuélo_._—_ Se cogió al brazo de éste y lo apretó cariñosamente en un gesto fraternal; él se revolvió un tanto incomodo en su entornó, pero no aparto su brazo, dejó salír un suspiró de resignación, intentando mantener la entereza frente a tanta concurrencía.

Gine era paciente, con su abuélo llevaba mucha practíca apesar de poséer un caractér pasívo. Su abuélo era digno de ponerle a prueba. El anciano parecía sereno la mayor parte del tiempo, y gracias a su bastón que le posibilitaba mover las piernas, su cojerá casí pasaba inadvertida para los curiosos que se preguntarán por que demoníos llevaba ése ínutil bastón, pero nadie había notado nada esepto lo ovío, o al menos nadie excepto Gine y aquellos que sabían la verdad. Dentro de unos días, cuando todo se hubiera por finiquítado en el Negocío y los Reclutamientos, mejoraría su eficiencia y él, su buén húmor una véz fuera del Planeta. Todo volvería a lo que ellos llamarían normalidad... pero el anciano no olvidaría que dependía de un bastón para moverse con soltura. Nunca. Ahora era un tullido. Sino fuera por Gine seguramente el Saiyajins se ubiera undído en su propía lastíma. Pero la realidad de su Planeta no cambiaba por mucho que la apreciara.

El anciano rogaba en su fuego interno que nadié se perscatara de ése comportamiento extraño, sobre todo los Guardías. Auque estaba acostumbrado aquellas manías algo bondadosas de su protegída, sabía lo irracionalmente sentimental y cuidadosa que podría ser Gine con él y casí "simpatíca" con cualquier otra gente del Planeta.

Apesar de éstos tener el carácter más reservado y por mucho letales que tenían la mayoría de los habitantes en el plano Universal de Vegeta-sei. Muy diferente de los esclavos o otras Saiyajins de clase baja, que allí eran enteramente amables; claro por la muy directa actividad y la función bajo aquellos fusíles apuntandoles las cienes.

Y auque no quisiera aceptarlo, aun ante el órgullo; él ya era un anciano, un _Ex-_guerrero Maestre- Saiyajins de clase baja retirado y invalído que por mucho ubiera deseado morir con honor en una batalla, y no permancer así como un tullido sin priorídades, lo quisiera o no era su realidad. El destino le había obligado a permanecér convida; aun con su invalídad pero con mucha voluntad de seguír después de haber pasado tantas cosas, era lo menos que podía ahacer, auque una grán parte de él aun replicará que no se lo merecía.

Sólo desdé aquel día, _en dónde la hayo en aquel sitió y aquella caja sóla y abandonada_, él sabía precisamente por que le habían dejado permanecer en el mundo de lo vivos y condenados.

El anciano chasquéo disimuladamente la lengua ante los recuerdos muy apartados de su esquema.

Años atras nisiquiera lo ubiera reconsiderado y le ubiera apartado inclusó quizá a golpes, por semejante atrevimiento en el que lo doblegara a semejante muestra de débilidad. No se había vuelto un blando, almenos no del todo, nisiquiera en la vejéz, quizás sólo con _ella_. Pero también sabía que por mucho que se negara necesitaba constantemente su ayuda, y ella jamás le replicaba por ningúna labor, siémpre dispuesta a tenderle una mano, no tenía de que quejarse, después de todo y años de cuídar, de intentar formar sólo y con escasa ayuda feminia de por medio, aquella cría, no había mucho por lo cúal no pudiera estar orgulloso de ella, era casí su Padre o su _abuélito_ como élla le llamaba y él por mucho así lo aceptaba.

_"Me he vuelto un maldito viejo cascarrabías y sentimental"...se culminó con despreció, lo último que ubiera querído en su vida pero no al completo._

_Gine sonrió _

— Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a llevarme con tigó fuera del Planeta, ¡al fín!, ya quería conocer los alrededores.

El Saiyajins mayor frunció el ceño, removiendosé un poco y manteniendo cierta distancía de la Saiyajins menor. Un vano intento de preservar su orgullo.

— También podría haberme quedado en mi local y dejarté éste trabajo atí, pero eres tan inútil que tengo que hacerlo todo yo mísmo para que no se cometa ningún érror, ¡imagínate que pasaría si te dejara sóla atendiendo mis negocíos en el Planeta!, ¡todo se iría jodidamente a la mierda!..._—_ dijo el anciano exásperado, por no decír que se la comeríán viva por su amabilídad. Le miró frunciendo el ceño sin poder ocultar su cabreó, le dió un leve manotázo en su mano. Gine se soltó bruscamente más sorprendida que dolida, y sólo atino a fruncirle el ceño con igual enfasís y reproche, que él ignoró completamente_—_ ¡Y ya te he dicho que no te me pegues de esa manera NIÑATA!, ¡o haré de tu cuarto una base de entrenamientos y así tendras que dormír como un animal fuera de...!

Una carcajada desagradable resonó a sus espaldas.

— "¿base de entrenamientos? "¿He oído bien?_—_ canturreó una voz conocida por ambos.

El anciano se volvió junto con Gine, lentamente para encontrarse frente a su Futuro Soberano, el _principé Vegeta_, secundado por su inseparable subordinado Nappa.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué demonios sucedé?...<em>

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Hanasia cuando entreabrió los ojos, aún en la confusa nebulosa del paramétro, y miró a su alrededor. Aquellas filas recargadas de Saiyajins en variedad de clases, algún que otro rostro de los Guardías del Palació le eran familiar. Aquel conjunto cerca de las tabla de elementos más capacitados en el comercio también, acomplejados en un sólo séctor que no destilaba más que altanería y ósio, lejos de la disciplina requerida.

_¿Cómo culparlos en su miserable posición?. La clase baja regocíjada en el último plano de espera._

Parpadeó, aturdida, he irguió la cabeza para mirar en derredor.

"¿_Turles?"_, musitó perpléja para sus adentros, pero ígual de molesta reconociendo rapidamente una difusa figura familiar de cabellos alborotados. Muy alo lejos entre la contienda y las filas de reclutamiento de tercera clase. Pero desistiendo de la idea al recordar algo importante.

_¡Mierda!..._

Ladeó la cabeza y miró con desatino el reloj de su rastreador, oprimiendo el teclado correspondiente. Temiendo ver que fuera más tarde de las once al no encontrar al Rey en el reclutamiento, más ese grabado mensaje de voz, en su rastreador dejaba muy en claro su posición y el humor de su soberano al respecto.

No pudo evitar darle una detallada vísta de derredor a tal concurrencía. Pero ésta vez quedo perpléja había muchos rostros familiares en ése reclutamiento, personas a las que creía jamás volver a verlos pisar el Palacio. Vio, con la cabeza daleada sin perscatarse de una presencía que se hacercaba a su posición con los pasos más parecidos alos de un satiró.

Hanasia suspiró agradecída.

A la distancia que se encontraba era un alivio saber que ellos no se perscatarian ni mal interpretarian su curíosidad, pero sobre todo no quería que la vierán por esos sectorés. Hanasia frunció el entrecéjo dandosé por alerta. En ese momento, alguién se dió paso a su espalda, ella le miró por sobre el hombre para encontrarse a un Turles casí huraño, seguramente recién llegado de un Tanque recuperado de su última... por llamarla de alguna manera _expedición a mar abierto, _claramente habría llegado quizá horas quizás días atras de alguna misión o alguno de sus otros trabajitos ilegales por el Paro que ella para mal conocía muy bién.

Hanasia se volvió, y le desvió rápidamente la mirada a _él _y a toda visible concurrencía.

—¡Pero no apartes la mirada!. Disfruta del espectáculo, Hanasia_—_ le espetó Turles, con una mueca burlona, mientras sopesaba su expresión_—_ Es lo que cualquier Saiyana normal con buén gusto haría. ¿Buscabas a alguién?.

Preguntó el Saiyajins acercandosé asu posición. Manteniendo una reservada pero imponente distancía de la guerrera.

—¿Qué espectáculo?_—_ preguntó ella desdeñosamente, mirándole a los ojos como un perro contémpla a un gato, después de haberle sacado un grán ramillete de pelo_—_ No creerás que eres el primer Saiyajins con cara de imbécil y en ese estado que veo en el día._—_ replicó. Al figurarsé de su vestimenta, apartó rapídamente la mirada, la parte más curvilinéa de su torso, amoblada asu armadura casí desecha. Se encontraba redescubierta por lo que pareciera una herída recién sanada y recubierta por liquído regenerativo.

_Turles sonrió con prepotencía._

—¿Ah si? No creí que bajo el ordén y la disciplina de las filas del rey, te lo describieran con lujó de detalle_—_ repuso él, fingiendo sorpresa.

Hanasia frunció el ceño, por semejante indirecta erronéa y indignante que por supuesto se alejaba a mil de la realidad. Pero no se molestó en mirarle.

—Y yo no creí que supieras lo que es _disciplina_ – replicó en tono sombrío, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba sentirse incómoda delante de aquel payaso descerebrado. Le dedicó su mejor mirada de fría eficiencia_—_ ¿Qué tal si vuelves a tú trabajo de una vez ?. Aquí no tienes público que te aplauda.

Turles soltó una carcajada.

—Todo llegará. Ni siquiera tú has podido reprimir el impulso de buscarme entre todo el entorno, al parecer muchas mujeres creén poder encontrar algo de mí en otros hombres_—_ alzó las cejas y dijo, condescendientemente pero no por completo, había algo ocultó con recelo en todo aquello_—_ Aunque por otra parte, lo comprendo perfectamente_. No soy algo que se vea todos los días_.

Sabía a que se refería auque no podría asegurarlo con certeza. Un hecho que ambos no ignoraban, pués ese mísmo objetivo se encontraba a una distancía prudencíal de ambos guerreros. Hanasia lo había vistó años atras merodeando en las dístintas posibilidades para su categoria en los sectores de la base del Padre de Turles. Pero no se había atrevído a sacar el tema nisiquiera con Thara o el aludido.

—Por suerte _—_musitó ella, negándose a entrar en aquel terreno_—_Oye…largaté, ahórcate o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no me molestes. Por si no te acuerdas seré tú General y éste es mi territorio.

—¡No!_—_exclamó Turles, casí teatralmente_—_ ¿No estoy en las masmorras del Palació?_—_se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y sonrió_—_ Eso tendría cierto sentido. Con tu espléndido carácter serías de Grán ayuda en la Guardía Real, o con vuestros interrogantes y tan avallasantes métodos del habla. ¿Ya te lo ha dicho alguna vez el Rey?_—_ se puso serio_—_ Considéralo. Con la capa distintíva nadie vería tu cara, aunque supongo que eso echaría a perder el efecto.

—Préstame tú una y hacemos la prueba, fracaso de jodido mercader_—_ replicó ella_._

—Tengó unas cuantas, sí, de hecho ¡demasiadas!_—_ concedió, sonriendo con perversidad_—_ Pero no creo que te guste probarte algo manchado con la sangre de otras hembras inocentes. Almenos que quieras darme el honor de verte morir cubierta con una de ellas en tú proxíma misión_. ¿El areá Oesté quizá?. ... Murmuro lo último._

Hanasia encajó el comentario sin pestañear, negándose a darle esa satisfacción. En su lugar, adoptó un aire de escepticismo y puso los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó los brazos instintivamente sobre el pecho, maldiciéndose por haberle siquiera seguído la corriente. Pero no íva a dejar pasar semejante imposición.

—No pienso darte el gusto de morirme antes que tu—Masculló ella entre dientes, y agregó—:Pero veo que algo sabes sobre esa región.

—No sabes cuanto... —Murmuró él. Sonriendo con cierta malicia creciendo en su rostro.

—Bastante trabajo te costó conseguirlas—Comentó Hanasia con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja desdéñosa.

—Casi Dejé la vida...

—Eso no sería nada, dejaste la nave de tú padre en ese planeta—Lo cortó ella.

—Oh ... Tu consideración por mi bienestar es conmovedora, Hanasia—Se burló el guerrero con igual enfasis. —¡En fin!, no sabes cuanto, pero el asunto ya no tiene remedio, es un avé más perdida de las pocas con las que contamos, diferente si contamos cuantas piesas valiosas he perdido por el tacaño de tu Rey.

—No tengo el tíempo para oir tus problemas financieros Turles. Anda al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Exigió ella con dureza. Cuando se volvió hacia él, le mostró una autoconfianza arrolladora. Esa que tantó le agradaba, pero éso no era el motivó de su gorjeo pribado. Había presenciado el reclutamiento del Rey mucho antes de la llegada de Hanasia y por supuesto tenía mucho que decír al respecto auque ésto no fuera directamente hacía Rey.

Turles ladéo su rostro al entarimado en el que se ejercian lo demás reclutas y su mirada se entrecerro con cierta expresión despectiva. Pero a la vez resaltando una mueca burlona. Su postura se había ensombrecido tanto que Hanasia casí podiá admitirse asi misma, sentirse algo intimidada y furiosa. Ningúna de las dos reacciónes le gustaba.

—Hanasia no es algo reconfortante saber que el infelíz del _principé_ nos sigué dando motivos para despreciarles, tánto que incluso estos guerreros mediocres intentaran la estupida paranóia de sobrepasar... Y menguar sus Origenés y limites corrosivos de su clase, sólo para ser considerados más que un maldito incordío. Vale tú sabras de eso ¿No?.— Hanasia entrecerró la mirada fija en el entarimado y aquellas figuras imponentes, pero no había nada que cambiará la vísta que tenía de su gente. Eseptó por aquellos que no se consideraban en la mísma bolsa, no tomaba una actitud despreciatíva por que había crecído a mano dura rodeada de Gente como ésa y no podía no sentír cierta familiaridad apesar del trato que le habían impuesto la mayor parte de su vida. Ella lo había vivido de cerca pero no había pagado tanto como el pueblo frente a la Clase Alta. _Era una sobreviviente. Pero Turles no se comformaba._

El ladéo su rostro en su dirección con igual enfasís.

—Sin embargo... Al parecer mis suposiciones no son del todo erradas, quizás inclusó la revolución sea ejecutada después de todo—Le murmuró él guerrero de clase baja con una seriedad sutilmente indirecta pero ella sabía a que se refería y no le gusto. Que se pareceria más a una burla que una amenaza. Hanasia no lo daría por asegurado, algo si era seguro, esa suposición o su propió descontento con la situación no era algo que le sorprendiera de aquel hombre que tenía a su lado.

Hanasia al recuperar la compostura ante el discurso y la perturbadora presencia de los guerreros con un parentezcó impresionable, como tantos otros en el imperio, _pero no tan clavados como estos dos guerreros. Éste otro ubicado con su grupo _al final del pasillo, tras la esquina, la sombra oscura y corpulenta de brazos cruzados y tranquilidad pasmosa pareció bufar con infinito desdén cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Turles. Ella le miró por sobre el hombro surcando la expresión del guerrero hijo legítimo de Thara. Hanasia enarcó una ceja altiva, con cierta perpléjidad inquisitiva simulando indiferencia acompañando el insistenté escrutéo de ambos guerreros absorta por tanto dramatísmo innecesarió.

Decidió hablar, acabando con el esturpor de ambas miradas oscuras como las nuevas de una tormenta que chocabán con remoderada insistencía.

—¡Ja! véo que no sólo ya has vuelto de tu última misión, en el _sector Oéste _acabando con alguna mediocre civilización en páz, sinó también regresaste sin perder tú insignificante ego en el camino y sin las manos vacias por lo que veó—Le murmuró con sarcasmo. Tras figurarse de la bolsa franja; repleta de oro que llevaba, envuelta y sujeta en su cintura; apegada a su cola por encima de su armadura color violacéa, en los bordes y las inaccesibles cortas hombreras y negra en su totalidad. Recubriendo parte de ésta con una capa blanca.

Antigua insignía de los Saiyajins de clase baja en las filas de las bases, más comprometidas en el imperio, o ante aquellos que tuvieran un puesto fijo en sí, la cadena militar más diplómatica. Muy parecida a las de los Rectilianos sin hombreras y no tan resistente a la ya consevida por los lordres.

Debidó a sú reciente material flexíble, que los Tsufurujins se habrián encargado de confeccionar para el imperio Saiyano y ellos mismos entre sus filas, cuando las cosas entre ambas razas se encontrablan estables. Esas que se representaban en su mayoría entre ambas legiónes de guerreros; auque las especulacionés del principé ante la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio y los Tsufurujins venián en un tramo de acusación tan evidente entre sus filas, no sólo ante la tecnológia y el espació limitrofé del que disponía a flor de buena segurídad, pero para cualquier segador de mundos parecia ilógico y absurdo que su rey ignorara esos detalles por años ante la guerra, cosa que no ignoraban. Él guerrero mantuvo su postura firme ante la guerrera y ocultó disimuladamente su recompensa tras sus anchos antebrazos, de los demas guerreros formandose precavído ante alguna mirada curiosa y amenazante. Descartando por completo la del otro guerrero.

Aquella era su insaciable recompensa, recompensa proveniente del bolsillo de algunos peces gordos, tras su trabajo frente a la federación Espacial de Piratas con la cual competián. Hanasia sonrio con arrogancia. Y agregó altruista frente al imperturbable guerrero—Sin embargo lo reconfortante Soldado, ubiera sido que ubieras vuelto sin esa endemoníada lengúa de serpiente biperína de tu última misión. Asi tu primer general Thara y yo ya no tendriamos que estár escuchandoté decír más estupideces de lo normal Turles—Le escupío Hanasia con una expresión despectiva. El guerrero carraspéo, dejo salir una sonrisa burlona cruzandosé de brazos inmutable olvidandosé por completo del otro Saiyajins.

Si ella ubiera sabído la mitad de lo que él había vísto en aquella misión, el guerrero podía asegurar que Hanasia se ubiera tragado más que sus palabras.

—No sabes cuanto me émociona saber que te alegras de volver a verme vivo...—Le escupió con burla. Hanasia no se inmutó ante su verborrea y permanecio indiferente... _Pero_ Turles continuo implacable

—Pero lamento no poder cumplir su petición mi _futura general_, es inevitable al iguál que vosotros, éstoy en plena conciencia de lo que es vuestra fuerza como guerreros Saiyajins; por el contrarío, ésto sera algo definitivo, es tan hacertado como la emverbadura del principe Vegeta. ¿No lo sabéis aun? _Según rumores_, la verdadera naturaleza y destreza de tu principitó a de centrarse en su futuro reinado, es completamente racional; sólo cuando de tratados bélicos ante las organizaciones que podrían cargarselo en bandeja; se trata, claro el calmario modelo diplomatíco que se ha impuesto absurdamente por tu Rey. Por supuesto además de lo que consiste en lo racional que seria matarnos a todos sólo por ser una manada de desperdicios aun así presentes fortaleciendo su égo de reyesuelo.—Escupió con una mueca de desprecio.

Les Dirigió una mirada de rencor asus respectivos predescesores, y desprecio hacía los demas guerreros de la clase baja. Hanasia no se inmutó ante el guerrero. Le conocia lo suficiente para saberse de mémoria su carta de presentación, la manipulación, la mentira y el descontento que demostraba por las descisiones impuestas en el manto militar y tecnológico firmado por el mísmisimo Rey. Y éstaba segura que esé no era exactamente el motivo de su cabréo. Conocia a Turles desdé hacia un poco más de su adolescencia y ella una cachorra de 10 años en pleno desarrollo desde los seís, inclusó en preparación fornida de batalla por varios planetas y sus maestros, antes de que su Rey comenzara y retomara su entrenamiento en el planeta Vegeta-sei.

No queria decír o asegurar que le importara. A ambos de hecho el sistema de no intervenír fuera de sus intereses. No eran el motivó de una revuelta que podría llegar a ser proclamada _algún día._

_Claro almenos no lo suficiente, _si éste no se impusiera en su negoció, en dónde era la unicá forma y metódo por el cúal no necesariamente debía disponer de un servicio militar para bastarse de tan poco presupuesto por la _ciudadanía_. En dónde debía olvidarse de su porte implacable para poder nivelarse ante las demandas de sus jefes y su clan al que pertenecia por mera herencia de su Padre.

Pero no era esclusivamente bienvenido en ciertos _territorios del consejo_, por muchas influencias que tuviera, siémpre se encontraba con algún obstaculo en color plateado y oro, lo que le dificultaba mantenerse estable en su planeta o conforme para variar; por cada purga que ameritaba su servició por meses, en el universo, almenos hasta entonces sólo la Elité, para obtener tan poco a goze de nada más que un orgullo roto por tal humillación a los de su clase.

Pero para Turles, los colores se pintaban de otra manera...

Él como pocos, desdé siempre súpo su descontento, como el de muchos otros incluyendola, a lo que referia la degradación a la que llevaba asu clase a las cloácas más enfermizas de la mediocridad. A guerreros con el indice impuesto de batalla menor del que él predisponía desdé su niñez y a su clasica tendencia a hacerles vigente su desprecio sirviendoles.

Auque no lo deseara del todo, "demandando", haciendo trampa dónde era facíl hacerlo sin salír muerto y en cierta forma venerandolos ante sus antiguas tradiciones. Que por ende ambos pertenecian, por ser de _clase baja_ y descendientes de antiguos guerreros, antiguos clanes, antes de la generación partidaria de otro planeta y su historia y la llegada al Planeta Plant algo que parecía haber renacido mucho antes de los Tsufurianos.

_O sus Emperadores..._

Claro siémpre respetandolos de la manera más convencional; oséa sin servir exactamente a ningúna casta o carcamal en contra de la familia real o los lideres de otro rango y nivel. A tal esepción de Turles, ya que su padre quién lo reconocio como suyo desdé un principio, apesar de su bajo índice de poder. Dada sus raices en la antigua Vegeta-sei y la familia destacable de Thara.

Heredero de su camarada y Primer general de la Base 45, en la que ambos recientemente manejaban para su Rey. El soldado éstaba acorralado entre el sistema, casí en la mísma posición de Hanasia, lo único en lo que no desertaba era simplemente en las ganancias que llegaban a su bolsillo en aquellos alpeñiqués, o una que otra redada o purga, si es que podría llamarsele "_purgas veneficiosas"; mantener a sirvientes trabajando en su negocio a gozé de promover sus renovados productos por el planeta o traficar en el mercado negro. Cuando la escases de tecnológia ya de por sí era caótica. _

_Y_ no queria reprocharse así mísmo todo el Oro que habría derrochado por conseguír una que otra hojalata espacial, para poder movimentarse fuera de su planeta y sus leyes...

_En el Imperio..._

Turles habría quedado como un único guerrero de clase baja destacable, pero sutilmente con restricciones que no eran del todo un inpedimento en el mercado; Pero ante su indice menor de poder, en el manto militar. Apesar de ser considerado un guerrero de clase baja muy astúto a la hora de tomar ventajas en el oponénte... _en una que otra estrategía involuntaria_, o ante un tratado diplomatíco y bélicos poco convencionales, con razas a las que terminaban por exterminar ante una sola controversia desleal.

O inclusó ante la inutilidad de éste para la producción o venderlo a las Federaciones. Se lo consideraba un genío en la materia por cada combate y habilidad registrada en los archivos de cada guerrero en el planeta, aquello último le habría traído su último triunfo entre las filas del Rey; y ser hijo de Thara había influido mucho en su reputación también, por medio de las federaciones, incluso la Saiyana. Auque nunca habia dado verdaderas bajas en su periódo de producción désde un principio, si bién su potencial no se daba verdaderamente por su poder de pelea en batalla. Dado que al ser un guerrero de clase baja y sin muchos recursos más de los que su retirado padre, había estado dispuesto a otorgarle, durante su niñez y él por mucho rechazarlos, por el orgullo ante las circunstancias en el comercio y mercado negro de su planeta. Quemando las rutas de esos puentes desdé hace tíempo.

_Era otro de los guerreros aspirantes ante las demas familias del imperio, frente a los clanes de guerreros antigúos, inclusó primitivos. Turles descendia de una linea memorable. Pura y a la que no se le negaba lo que por derecho le correspondía._

_Auque ésto no incluyera el premió envuelto en papel de Oro para llegar a ser fiel asus bolsillos..._

Sin embargo _había_ muchas formas dehacer llegar, y prevalecér sus ganancias por medio del mercado negro; uno de ellas era la destilación del vino, algo de lo que reconcía ser tan especialista tanto como el gusto que tenía por su elboración he consumo y la distribución de la carne; entre otros traficos que no aplicaba el armamento, minerales entre los diámantes y el oro exactamente, sino inclusó las verduras_, casí biandas_, provicionés y demás especiés de animales, que prontamente pasaban a pertenecer y formar parte del banquete de una que otra familia de guerreros bién posicionada.

Inclusó en el Palació real, dónde los encargues eran en su mayoria casí masivos y abundantes en el pedido del alcohol tanto como la Carne.

Pero ante la escases de especiés apetecibles en su planeta, también había sido la escusa bién ameritada para imponerse, y inmiscuirse cerca del mercado negro, incluso antes de la extensión de los Tsufurujins, el mercadeo y las subastas de planetas e demás. Eran muy frecuentes fuera del Planeta, también adquirian ese bono extra, que les permitía darse ciertos lujos; Incluso en aquellos planetas con recursos en dónde abundaban todos esos requicitos requeridos para la elaboración, incluyendo el trafíco de esclavos capacitados y bienes naturales que prevalecian en los Oasis, todos sus viñedos y una que otra mina de Oro...

_Cuando las purgas no daban abasto, para los Saiyajins era mejor prevalecer constantemente sus ganancias en un medió menos ajustado a la ley de impuestos en su Planeta. Por no decír a cuanto apostaba su pelléjo por una sola gota de licor._

Recibían el nombre de reanuales, para los Saiyajins aquellas plantas que crecian en su planeta hacia atrás en el tiempo, antes de que el agua del planeta comenzara a avinagrarse por la inestabilidad del ambiente. Se sembravan en esos años de minusculos enfrentamientos y crecían el año entrante, pero el ofició lo había adquirido ante las influencias más bajas de las calles del imperio y por esa mísma razón reservadamente constrataban de ser las más ricas.

Así que Turles había decidido aprobechar la ventajás de su posición reprimiento y suplantando por un tíempo la tarea de quejarse de su mundo. Pero no por ello se conformaba...

Era más facíl obtener más de dónde no había restricción más que los impuestos y la lucha; que el palacio predisponia, muy pocos eran los que aceptaban ésta enmienda entre _socios o comerciantes ermitaños por llamarse de alguna manera. _Por que no habría exactamente "_quién" _que dispusiera de tus ganacias, sin aquellos que debérian controlar el territorio en el asuntó, nuncá se enteraban de ellas y tus movimientos; por eso la esclusividad entre clanes de éste tipo era muy importante, más si en ésta lidiaban con cualquier pitráfa que expusiera una exigencia ante una manada de lobos, listo para acabar con el _intrusó, una lucha territorial de Familias Piratas_.

La familia de Turles, incluyendo a su tio Zorn, no estaba especializada en la destilación de vino de uvas reanuales, por no decír que nisiquiera habría otra convicción de éstos que no fuera más que la casa Real y las batallas désde entoncés. _Pero Turles siémpre había sido otro asunto_.

Desdé que había adoptado ésa profeción y ambición fuera del campo de batalla...

El vino de su producción era el más vendido, su negoció ganaba por milliarés, auque él, no quisiera explotarla, por una cuestión de conveniencia, al ser un jefe de comérciante Fantasma; no podía hacer publica su cara, inclusó ya sabría que los Rectilianos le habían dado vísta buena en el mercado Negro, por tal esquisitéz elaborada por uvas muy sofisticadas a diferencia de aquellas otras destilaciones de otros Planetas que habían purgado en su trayectoría. Se trataba de una fruta muy poderosa, en terminos de sabor he calidad; se buscada por muchas legiónes de Planetas habituados a su puesto, como es obvio, el gusto por ésta sustancia adquirida en venebolencia para nada elegante dada por su contenído, les permitía ver el presente un poco más caótico. El único inconveniente para aquellos Saiyajins que disfrutaban de su consumo; era que la resaca se producía la mañana antes de cada batalla, y había que beber mucho para reponerse; pero despúes de la ley de prohibición de trafico y exportación que se había privatizado en aquellos meses de elaboración, era muy dificil conseguír un buén trago que valiera la pena en los bares más bajos. Lo cúal no era algo que se debía adivínar ¿por qué _él_?, al que llamaban el Emperador Espacíal, no seguía especficamente un protócolo de manera sutíl que no moderase sus pausas para detenerse a presenciar el vacío de una galaxía impuesta a su nombre, tantó como los Saiyajins. Pero por su parte Turles había encontrado el atajo más preciso a una mina de oro...

La destilación de alcohol era ilegal en Vegeta-sei, sí. Pero por otro lado, el Rey ya había renunciado hacía tiempo a la idea de impedir que un o una Saiyajins de clase baja hiciera algo que quería hacer en el mercado, incluso de la carne. Así que simplemente le pedían a que tuviera su alambique en algún lugar donde no se viera mucho. Él aprobaba sin reservas aquella prohibición, ya que le daba un mercado sin competencia para sus productos, conocido donde quiera que los hombres de su planeta u otros se caían de espaldas en las zanjas como "suicidador".

Pero por debajo de su pecho empolvado por la tierra y la sangre de sus victimas, era un comerciante de su dogma, y sabía que la mejor clase de dinero era el dinero que estaba en la mano de él y no en la de _otro_.

_La mejor clase de dinero era el mío, no el tuyo princípito, a diferencia de tí_. _Esos puentes los he quemado hace años... Pero Hanasia era otro clavo suelto._

El asunto entero era irreal, la realidad de su planeta no lo era, sus vidas no lo eran, que estuvieran enceguesidos por la dominación de sus protas en la realeza era otro tema y lo irreal era el mundo en la cabeza de Hanasia. En sus años de calavera génocida había vendido sueños, así habría llegado dónde estaba, y el que mejor se vendía en ese mundo era el de hacerse un guerrero Saiyajins muy rico y tener una abundancia de licor y mujeres.

Llegar a lugares en dónde las batallas fluyeran como centenares de estrellas, andar por su cuenta gracias a un golpe de suerte o simplemente en las purgas, sea como fuera también le costaba lo que más anelaba fuera de las cadenas represarias de su tierra y el Emperador Espacial. Turles lo constataba ala verdad, en su planeta habría que llegar a ser inmortal para presenciar ese día que nuncá sería y el insasiable trabajo y batallas nunca lo llenarían de _dicha_, dicha en cantidades sumo, dicha para comenzar el camino al verdadero triunfo, no por completo hasta que se movieran los ladrillos que había estado juntado por años frente su situación, la impotencia y la de aquel al que llamaba _su_ Padre, _su_ General, _su_ jefe, auque nuncá le daría esa mísma importancia.

Había vendido cristal como diamante porque la avaricia nublaba la vista de todos los hombres en el universo incluso la de Freezer. A diferencia de esa raza enígmatica que habría ignorado y casí para su teatro cosmíco pribado... _había inclusó sido "bondadoso" así había pagado la herida por debajo de su torso_, hasta que su interes caducase ante el desatar de lo inevitable.

_Los Namekianos..._

Turles tenía muy en claro que en una isla desierta el oro no vale nada, no estaba conforme con su situación, lo verdaderamente cierto es que no era el único guerrero que se lo demandaba.

Para el pueblo del que disponía, su lugar de regimiento, constrataba de que la comida ayuda a superar la escasez de oro mucho mejor que el oro ayuda a superar la escasez de comida. Y ya puestos, el oro tampoco vale nada en una mina de oro. El medio de intercambio en una mina de oro es el pico. La ciudad era un gran lingote de oro caótico traslucido por la guerra y condescendencia totalitaria de los Saiyajins por sobre sus convicciones, al servicio de alguién que pudiera bajarlos de esa cruz. ¿Qué hacía falta para respaldar la moneda y el pan? Bastaba con la ciudad. La ciudad dice que diéz piesas de oro vale cién piesas de oro. Era un sueño, pero a Turles también se le daba bien vender sueños, a ambos de hecho. Y si podía vendérsele el sueño a la gente suficiente en la antigua Vegeta-sei, podía lograr más que una absurda queja dada por la histería y la descomformidad ante las causas diplomaticas, elitístas, monarquistas, jerarcas y totalitarias entre otras simílares que les regían, pero nadie se atrevía a despertar ante tan fragíl visión y una facíl sentencia de muerte definitiva.

Por eso el Saiyajins de clase baja; el guerrero de hierro, descendiente de unos de los guerreros más poderosos de su planeta, sólo podía sonreir con prepotencia a la verdad, no podía rendirse, ni llorar ante la frustración por la libertad ...

_Porque ninguna lágrima rescata nunca el mundo que se pierde ni el sueño que se desvanece. _

Miró fijó a Hanasia pero ésta se encontraba en cualquier lugar esépto escuchandolo. Turles frunció el ceño, pero sorprendentemente no le replicó nada. Se cruzó de brazos aun asu lado y acompaño su mirada en dirección de su enfoque y hizó una mueca despectiva al ver el objeto de su visible y determinante atención...

Hanasia vió como una figura bién conocida por ella, y lo más dañino de su subconciente, se encontraba deambulando por un séctor al que jamás ubierá ímaginado encontrarlo. Entrecerró la mirada, una extraña sensación de desconfianza y nerviosismo se coló en su estomagó, al ver como éste se hacercaba a ciertas personas entre las filas del comerció...

_Ya empiezá tu circo Vegeta..._

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a las ropas habitules de los soldados en su imperio y filas, pero las de aquel entonces eran realmente impresionables; llevaba una armadura con hombreras doradas y capa azul y roja en su recubierta. Del tamaño de una túnica con tantos pliegues que no cabía duda de que la había diseñado un arquitécto Tsufurujins meses de antaño.<p>

Por supuesto, para el futuro Rey Vegeta, Hanasia, como toda guerrera Saiyajins implacable en cierta esepción; se las daba mucho de independiente y de bastarse a sí misma, aun sin la completa necesidad del apoyo de su padre o Al mismisimo Turles quién él sabía le estaba haciendo companía auque actuase indiferente los había pillado apenas si había entrado en la base. Pero lo que pasaba con estas cosas en su planeta, era que uno necesitaba tener a alguien cerca hacia quien ser orgullosamente independiente y bastarse a sí misma. La gente que no necesita a la gente necesita tener a gente cerca para que sepa que son de la clase de gente que no necesita a la gente.

Auque él sabía perfectamente que esa no fuera la respuesta que Hanasia bociférara y buscara obtener de sus congéneres y por ello mísmo el principé estaba empeñado en oponersele de por vida o hasta que decidiera que hacer con ella una véz tomado su Reinado. Cosa que no variaba entre los dos imbéciles que en ése momento se encontraban haciendolé frente...

— ¿Desde cuándo tenéis espacio libre en tu chozá, Anciano? ¿Es que se os han muerto todas las mascotas del hogar?_—_ los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en una sonrisa venenosa.

El Saiyajins mayor cerró los puños al reconocer a su antiguo discípulo y Principé de Vegeta-sei, _futuro Rey Vegeta _, en sus años de entrenador de elité, como descendiente de los clanes más antiguos de Vegeta-sei. Años atras y mucho antes de que su catégoria se degradara aun tramo mediocre por aquella invalídad. Y tenía justo en frente a quién más detestaba del Planeta por mil y un razónes, un impulsó se apodero del anciano acercandose apenas unos centimétros al principé con clara intensión de golpearlo.

Pero la firme mirada disuasoria de Gine le detuvo.

— _Esto tiené que ser una broma_. ¡¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, jodido sadico?! _—_preguntó el Saiyajin mayor, glacial. El principe se mantuvo inperturbable Aun frente a las arrolladoras palabras. De hecho, su postura resultaba una fortuna para Gine. Pues al ver llegar a Vegeta se imaginaba que su abuélo no se andaría con burocracías y se lanzaría a atacarlo a muerte a penas verlo...

El tiró de gracía parecía querer precalentar la espera. Porque no se fíaba de ningúno.

Sobre todo por el último encontronazó de ambos en el pasado, una marca irreversible que surcaba bajo el peso de aquella invalídad de su abuélo. Lastimosamente para ella, después de años había cuentas pendientes entre ambos Saiyajins. Que no representaban ni por asomo una mejorá de aquella dificil relación entre General y principé, entre Ex-maestro y Ex-alumno, entre _camaradas_... de la cúal intentaba rehuír sus propías herídas y rencores en medio de aquella disputa de la que sabía, no sería nada facíl mantener la entereza con Vegeta. Auque ellos como Saiyajins a la hora de querer reventarse no lo racionalizaran tanto: ella era la más afectada de los tres y por lo tanto también la hacían la más peligrosa para su abuélo si lograba cabrearla y no se controlaba.

Empezaba a sentirse incómodo por la cercanía. Intentár siquiera estrangularle era una de las muchas ídeas que habían pasado en un segundo por la cabeza del Anciano rencoroso, se había imaginado muchas veces ése tan inesperado reencuentro. Había planeado enfundar y practicar a lo largo de los años un miliar de retorcidas torturas primero sembladas en la traquéa del principe y sus piernas, quería arrabatarle las alas de humo y ceníza, apretarle él mísmo todas las extremidades para romperle cada uno de sus huesos y destriparlo por el culo. No era una estrategia muy viable ahora, porque el anciano no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente en una pelea digna entre Saiyajins, pero sí una variadad de estrategías para dejar un cadáver.

Pero por supuesto todo aquello en un minímo de sugundo había pasado aun segundo plano y ningúno de los dos Sabían que esperar frente a las círcunstancias.

Entonces Vegeta ladeó su rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos con una chispá sutílmente burloná. Y le dedicó un eufemismo de sonrisa.

_Si él no quería daros el primer golpe, íva a ser todo lo posible por probocar más que una disputa. No había escusas que valierán, Vegeta quería pelear..._

— Oh, nada en particular. Sólo que os he visto aquí tirados por el suelo y he pensado que era muy conmovedor que tú, Gine os solidaricéis así con las largas noches de en su cama, junto con éste anciano raquitico y casí tullido_—_ juntó finalmente las manos y suspiró sin exagerar_—_ Muy…Bondadoso de tu parte.

Gine agarró rápidamente a su abuélo antes de que éste saltara y le lanzó una mirada de indignación a Vegeta.

— Si tú también quieres compasión tendrás que ganártela, te lo hemos dicho años atras Alteza. Por ejemplo, recuérdanos lo patético que eres compitiéndo limpió en un combate, tus referencias compradas fuera de ser el principé o tu cara de mono, y a lo mejor nos esforzamos por tenerte un poco de pena.

— Yo no le tendría pena a ésa escoría _—_ silbó el Saiyajins mayor entonando las cienes y mostrando sus colmillos aun filosos, listo para deborar a su presa. Detonaban una grán fieresa apesar de su edad y una que otra muela caríada o partida producto del alcohol y el tabaco no dejaba creditó a aquella induscutible mueca arrogante. Sus ojos entreviolacéos llameaban_—_ Está de suerte. Con lo que valora el espació libre y cerrado, esta temporada sin su Madre le parecerán las mejores de su vida. Para ambos de hecho.

— ¡Abuélo!_—_ se escandalizó Gine. No es que fuera a ponerse de parte del principé, pero usar la muerte de su Madre, la mismísima y fallecída _Reina Rosicheena _como arma arrojadiza asu propío hijo le parecía de mal gusto, inclusó para un Saiyajins. De ser el Rey quién lo escuchará estaba segura que nisiquiera ubiera terminado ésa frase. Pero no podría asegurar una reacción de Vegeta. Al fín al cabo si algo permanecía intactó después de años en el futuro rey Vegeta, era su bién apostíllado _orgullo_.

Sin embargo, el Saiyajins más joven no había pestañeado. Sin borrar su sonrisita sardónica, levanto un brazo y con su mano proyecto en su rastreador un par de siglas: miró indolentemente el reloj marcado.

— ¡Pero bueno, si sólo has tardado cinco segundos en reaccionar!, al parecer la edad aun no te afecta tu pequeño cerebro del tamaño de la quintena variedad estructural de un gusano, _sí es que un jodido lloríca de tercera clase lo tiené—_ Bajo su brazo del rastreador y lo mantuvó de nuevo sobre la capa. Con el otro señalo en rededor a todo Saiyajins de clase baja_—_ No está mal, no está nada mal. Sigue esforzándote anciano, toda tu fila te anima. Si es que lo que haga un Saiyajins de comercio, péor débil y cojó, realmente importa en éste Planeta _claro_.

A sus espaldas, Nappa rió obedientemente. No porque lo hubiera entendido del todo, _por supuesto_.

— Supongo que debe ser duro ¿no, Vegeta? Ahora que Rosicheena está muerta, tienes que ser el doble de capullo para que no se note su ausencia, sobre todo en tu futuro Reinado_—_ regurgitó el anciano, rojo de ira._—_ La locura es unisex en éste planeta Vegeta, pero ni tú superarias la escoría que ha promulgado por años esa Loca.

Vegeta palideció.

— ¡Basta ABUÉLO! ¡Que no te rías de eso!_—_ insistió Gine, pegándole en el brazo_—_ ¡_Era_ su Madre! Y también _la Reína..._

— ¡¿De qué parte estás NIÑATA?!_—_ replicó el Saiyajins mayor, atónito. Apuntó un dedo acusador hacia el principé, dió un fuerte pique en el suelo con su bastón y luego a su mísma pierna izquierda. Recubierta por sus ropas pero encontrandosé casí igúal de inservible_—_ ¡Su Madre y él me hicieron ésto!.

— ¡Pero era su Madre! No te rías de algo así!_—_ insistió ella.

— Gracias…Gine_—_ musitó Vegeta, dolido.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa. ¿Era aflicción lo que veían en el rostro del Futuro Rey Vegeta, súbitamente demudado?.

El anciano abrió la boca, desconcertado. y él y Gine intercambiaron una rápida mirada de estupor.

Demasiado para el principé. Incapaz de prolongar la pantomima por más tiempo, se echó a reír ruidosamente, con su secuas a coro. Después de todo no había mal que enfundará temor fuera de una probocación. Le resultaba divertido ver su desconcierto, al fín y al cabo Vegeta no sólo disfrutaba víendo como su rival se arrastraba de puro regocijó fuera de la batalla, sino también gustaba de marchitar cualquier gramo de atrolladora confianza y espirituú. Más para un guerrero Saiyajins quién alguna vez se habría encontrado en la plenitúd del Imperio más poderoso del Universo.

— ¡Maldito niñato, hijo del!_—_ murmuró el anciano, mirándole con repugnancia. Antes de que Gine le retuviera.

Vegeta se limpió las lágrimas de risa y se volvió hacia Gine.

— Gracias por tu compasión, Gine_—_ dijo con voz aflautada_—Ven_ ¡Dame un abrazo!

Esta vez fue el Saiyajins mayor quien tuvo que impedir que Gine le sacara los ojos con las uñas al futuro deslenguado Rey de los Saiyajins, a sabiéndas de que él, no tendría las mismas contemplaciones con su protegída.

No había ley de inmunidad que protegíera a una hembra de su categoría. A diferencia de él que ya era un anciano Saiyajins comerciante y con la protección del Padré del aludido pero no por ello se confiaba, tampocó se acobardaba; y auque Vegeta sabía ésto de sobra; por las razónes que sólo su Padre se rebatía, eso no quería decír que no le fulminaría si las cosas llegaran a grandé por una falta de desacató a su futuro Rey, las ancías no se reprimían por ningúno, los dos querían reventarse a golpes así fuera con la más deplorable escusa.

Ninguno contaba con la contemplación de añoranzas pasadas, puesto que ello sólo aumentaba la colera del presente por un pasado repugnante, _había un rechazo, inegualable a cualquier riña insignificante_ "Que involucraba la estadía del principé en su hogar", un momento en el que todos se habrían llamado más que sólo el principé y su maestro, o Gine más que sólo la cría amable que le proporcionaba una cena descente. La relación entre camaradas nisiquiera había llegado al limite de una enemistad y el respeto casí se había perdido como los desplantés de un soció que se pasaba de astutó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Gine? solías ser tan bondadosa _—_ Vegeta se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo consternación_—_ ¿Me vas a negar el abrazo que tanto necesito?_—_ soltó una carcajada, como si aquello por alguna razón que sólo ambos conocían, le divirtiera enormemente._—_ Afortunadamente para mí, no lo necesito. Entre una Poderosa Reina madre muerta, _Y una Madre_ no sólo muerta sino débil frente a una huerfana sin casta, embaucada en la escoría de la _tercera clase_, no hay tinté que se igualé. Casi tendría que darte el abrazo misericordioso yo a ti. Pero no sueñes con ello, Gine.

Ante la mensión de su _Madre_. La cúal nuncá conoció, tampoco el Anciano, pero siémpre con un grado de vulnerabilidad presenté y clavado desdé que supo reconocerseló a la memoría de sus respectivos Progénitores y la grán curiosidad y falta que le producían auque para ellos ubiesé significado poca cosa, como para abandonarla o recharla. No lo sabía desdé síempre ellos se habían presentado como una historía muerta pero imposible de adelantar la pagína. Y no era nada nuevo en su Pleneta, pero sólo ella se permitía recordarlo con pesar en su corázon herído. Algo de lo que él era muy conciente y muy cruel en arrojarlo con tanto descaró, él no tenía ése derecho, principé o no era un maldito cabrónazo y no se lo perdonaría. Gine se revolvió, furiosamente, pero su Abuélo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Clavó sus ojos ardientes en los azabaches de su antiguo discípulo. Gine se detuvó aun con la mísma fieréza creciendo en su interiór. Más colericá y avergonzada por que la rebajara en esos lares a los que no le gustaba llegar.

— Estaré esperando el día en que te conviertas en Rey..._—_ siseó_—_ y cometas un sólo érror por muy minúsculo, rabioso-Será el día en que no tengamos que andarnos con miramientos contigo, no me importa lo que digáis de mi clase sé que no tenéis escrupúlos, no erés condescendiente con nadié, _eres un jodido mono estupído_. Pero no te perdonaré lo que habéis dicho, _¡ jamás lo haré!_.

_¡No ésta Vez Principé Vegeta...!_

El Principé ladeó la cabeza, sin borrar la expresión divertida de su rostro.

_"¿Y quién va a impedírmelo Gine? ¿Tú?"... se culminó él mísmo con infinito desprecio_.

— ¡Yo también lo espero, Gine! Será muy divertido cuando podamos iniciar de una vez por todas la limpieza de sangre_—_ Gine palideció_—_ Ya que estás tan pesada, te pondré en cabeza de la lista. _Para que no se diga que no me acuerdo de "mis amigos"._

Con un rugido de furia, el anciano se adelantó de un salto apoyandose aun con su bastón jadeante por el esfuerzo, frente a Gine con los ojos destilando odio. Nappa le imitó inmediatamente. Vegeta redujo la sonrisa a una mueca y también se puso en una posición defensiva sin la necesidad de hacerlo valer ante sus oponentes, auque sintiendó la amenaza; ya que sabía muy bién que una de ellos por decírlo de alguna manera "débil", practicamente no peleaba a la par de ambos guerreros a pesar de ser un tanto impulsiva por su caracter y el otro anciano por poco tullido, que le había impuesto casí cada uno de sus trucos en bandeja, decadas de antaño.

_Pero no todos... Y él era muy conciente de ello._

— ¿Celoso, Anciano?_—_ sus ojos negros titilaron de satisfacción._—_ No te preocupes. Cuando ese día llegue, tú tendrás toda mi atención.

— ¡No llegarás nunca a verlo!_—_ juró el anciano, temblando de ira en cada subida de poder. Apuntó de formar una onda de energía y plantarsela en el insolente rostro de Vegeta e hizo una mueca_—_ ¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? Puedes morir como tu Madre aquí y ahora.

Un brillo peligroso iluminó las pupilas de Vegeta. Los nudillos de la mano con la que hasía y retenía fuerza remoderadamente contenída, se le pusieron blancos.

— ¿Sabes cúal es el problema, anciano? todos han resultado un maldito incordío_—_ siseó_—_ Hay demasiados de vosotros. Demasiados débiles. Alguien en su rango, debería enseñaros a deshacerse del exceso de natalidad, ahora que sólo vosotros parecéis convivir con esa tortura._—_ dio un paso amenazador hacia su Ex-maestro_—_ Es fácil. Es como con las mascotas que ya se vuelven un estorbo. Se meten en un saco, se cierra, y se tira al agua. O para ahorrarles esa tortura a conciencía de que son vuestros hijos, _simplemente difulminarlos_.

El Saiyajins mayor palideció. Instintivamente, Gine trató de agarrarle del brazo, temiendo que atacara al principé allí mismo. Pero lo que más temía era la reacción y represarias que pudiera tomar Vegeta al respecto con su antigúo maestro, ya era un alivió que los Guardías no se opusieran del todo en el paramétro de las filas comerciantes. Y corsevarán una nitída distancía por pedido del mísmo principé, pero no se fíaba.

Después de todo lo único que reprimía al principé de acabar con el conflicto allí mísmo, era la inmunidad con la que su abuélo contaba graciás al Rey.

_Auque éso a Vegeta poco le importará... _

— A lo mejor ya sabeis hacerlo_—_ prosiguió Vegeta con voz suave, disfrutando del efecto que sus palabras tenían en el Saiyajins mayor_—_ ¡Quién sabe cúantos hijos podrías perdido ya! Tú estirpe... ¡Cúantos amiguitos bastardos de cuna habrías tenido Gine! Pero ya sabes qué duro es mantener un montón de bocas hambrientas _en éste Planeta_.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, VÁIS A ARREPENTIROS POR ÉSO, TE LIQUIDARÉ ESCORÍA!_—_ bramó el Saiyajins mayor, tirándosele encima con todo y bastón. Todo el mundo lanzó un grito de consternación y risas al ver al hombre mayor derribar al futuro _Rey Vegeta_ con un golpe sordo. Gine se llevó las manos a la boca. Los demás comerciantes Veteranos animaban furiosamente.

Todo era tan bizarro entre dos Saiyajins. Ex-Maestro y Ex-discipulo "el futuro Rey y su propío méntor", no era algo que estuvierá de broma en su Planeta. Desdé luego aquello, podría considerarse más que una sentencía de muerte demás, pero sin embargo. Todos allí parecieran estar en sometidos a la inesperada riña de dos figuras legendarías en ése Planeta.

— ¡Sepáralos, Nappa!_—_ le acució Gine, sacudiendo su brazo, y éste se alejó apartandoseló bruscamente con una mueca despéctiva_—_ ¡Rápido!

Había perdido el control. Sentado a horcajadas sobre un retorcido Vegeta, le asestaba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, sin que la mitad llegaran a su objetivo: pese a que ahora no era tan fuerte como él, tenía de su parte la experiencia y trayectoría en combate, pero el _futuro "Rey Vegeta"_ era muy escurridizo, su discipulo siémpre lo había sido.

_Y_ precisamente eso no había evitado que el futuro Rey de los Saiyajins propinará el primer golpe en una de sus costillas, para sacarseló de encíma. Sin lugar para las palabras, ambos se trasladarón a pocos metros de la fila, el anciano tuvo mayor dificultad para mantener el equilibrió, apoyandosé en grán parte por su bastón, coordinarsé y tomarse el tíempo para recuperar el airé por el golpe resivido_. La respuesta fué inmediata pero no por éso menos dificultoza._

_Representaba un reto poder moversé con total ligereza._

_Había sido una suerte premerítada asu experiencía, cuando logro canalizar la fuerza de ése asentamiento evitando que éste quebrará alguna de sus costíllas o dañara algún Organo. Para sorpresa de Vegeta éste_ se lanzó contra él una vez más usando movimientos casi fugaces con las manos, rápidos y bien cargados que Vegeta esquivaba con relativa facilidad.

Una patada limpía voló hasta su cara y el príncipe se agachó. Sintió la potencia rozándole el oído y supo que un golpe suyo sería duro de resistír, de hecho lo sabía desdé que podría recordar. Los golpes de su maestro erán la tortura que habría sobrellevado por años duranté su infancía con respeto y venebolencía. Y sabía que por mucho que él estuviera viejo y cojó no era la escusá para pensar que éso habría cambiado de alguna manera, era un Saiyajins mayor _cabréando de pura colera_.

_Pero Vegeta también lo era..._

Atacaba con fuerza, no se privaba de encontrar un punto fijo que romper. Concentró el ki en los puños y en las piernas, sus golpes eran atronadores pesé al nivél del momento y mucho menos en semejante cantidad, ningúno se molestó en medír lo que vendría después, podrían destruír la base del Rey por un cabreó, y sino era a éso más se atreverían. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrumbar montañas y provocar cataclísmos en el Planeta, pero Vegeta pudo soportar los golpes de su Ex-maestre. Detuvo su patada con el antebrazo y le agarró por el tobillo. Acto seguido lo obligó a dar una vuelta en el aire al retorcerle la pierna y la alejó de sí, pero el anciano cayó de pie y se precipitó nuevamente sobre él, sin descanso. Sintiendo el fuerte impulsó del jardín de la juventud, a diferencía de que éste se encontraba lleno de cadaverés que aun no saciaba su sed de Destrucción y Venganza.

_Los demás no podrían mantenerse alejados auque quisierán... La pelea practicamente los había dejadó en un estado de desasocíego impresionable. Tanto que sólo erán capacés de reaccionar cuando alguno de los contrincantés se asomaban ni por satos y cantos a su posición._

El orgullo recorría cada poro de piel del _futuro Rey Vegeta_ con cada certera y poderosa técnica que usaba contra él, con cada avance y con cada movimiento ágil aunque su maestre estuviera a años luz de superarle y ganar ése combate. Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo como nuncá, disfrutando de la frustración de aquel anciano que tantó repudiabá. De pronto los objetívos de ambos se volvierón difusos, nadié sabía a ciencia exactá si éso se le parecía a una pelea o a una simple riña de cachorros en plena etapa de pubertad o almenos en los estandarés más pasívos de los Saiyajins: Estó se parecía más un círco y su mala entrada extravagante de figuras altruístas y meramente fisicas. Auque para ambos las cosas se pintaban muy diferentes.

El anciano se dió el lujó de sonreír...

Era muy bueno, su discipulo el heredero al trono síempre lo había sido, podía asegurar que más que él cuando llegó a su primera etapa como General a los 27 años en las filas de su legitimó Padre. El presente Soberano de Vegeta-sei quizás no lo habría perfeccionado como debía, pero Hazzar podría asegurar que se había vuelto infinitamente más poderoso. Aunque sus fintas y ataques fueran rudos y un poco primitivos, eran efectivos a su contradefensa. El mayor defecto que tenía era su arrogancia. Estaba seguro que el orgullo lo segaría tarde o temprano porque no había aprendido nisiquiera a respetar un combaté entre Saiyajins de su Estirpe como le había injulcado durante años de su formación. De verdad el futuro Rey de Vegea-sei carecería de codígos inclusó hacía su propía gente.

_Nisiquiera podía darle un combaté descente_.

El anciano podía manejarse pese a sus limitaciones. Sin embargo, su resistencia era digna de admirar inclusó por todos los Saiyajins que les rodeaban, algo muy parecido al respeto se fué formando en cada fina y detallada mirada de los demás guerreros frente a un combate que se volviá cada más llevadero, pero cambiando las tornas muy amenudo algo que hacía muy dificíl dar por finiquitado ése encontronazo.

Gastaban una considerable cantidad de ki y después de más de media hora intentando atizarle sin rozarle ni una vez el rostro, no parecía ni remotamente cansado. Buenos reflejos, buena técnica, agilidad, resistencia y un control equilibrado de su poder. El Ancíano nunca hubiera creído que en menos de trece años conseguiría semejante nivel. Le hubiera gustado ver hasta donde alcanzaba su poder, porque estaba claro que su _ahijado_ tenía un potencial incluso mayor que el que había visto en el Rey, y más allá de eso. Era evidente que necesitaba de ésa pelea tanto como él.

_Pero las cosas no terminarían allí..._

—¡Ústed!_—_ gritó Gine, mirándole consternada a el Saiyajins mayor que venía practicando con ellos en la última hora_—_ ¿No va a hacer nada?

— Se lo merece, Niña_—_ dijo éste casí en un murmullo. Sin apartar la mirada de la contienda_—_ ¡Mira lo que ha dicho de ti! ¡Y de tú abuélo!, todos aquí somos de clase baja, si al principé y ha toda esa chalada real, os gusta ensañarse con nosotros, entonces que aceptéis las consecuencías. No hay una ley en contra de golpear a los nobles si se proclamá un combate _—Y agregó entrecerrando una sombría mirada disuasoría—_Como futuro Rey se le hara más facíl para el día de mañana, no es delitó que aprobechéis ahora antes de que éso pasé. Él mísmo lo ha dicho "limpiéza de Sangre", imagínate como se lo tomarían los otros clanes y nobles.

Gine le miró perpléja sintiendo la impotencía apoderarse de ella.

En ese momento, el anciano soltó un grito y se llevó la mano a la nariz. Vegeta aun conteniéndo la fuerza le había asestado un cabezazo, había sido muy amable asu manera, considerando de quién se trataba y ahora la hemorragia era demasiado fuerte como para seguir peleando.

— ¡ABUÉLO!_—_ gritó Gine, corriendo a su lado.

Vegeta, con la cara manchada por la sangre del anciano, _su antiguó Maestro_, sonrió triunfal y alzó su brazo, listo para asestar el golpe de gracia, antes de que la Guardía real haga presencía. Pero Gine ya había tenido bastante.

—¡_BASTA VEGETA!... Se escucho repentinamente a lo lejos, un momento después. Todo fué muy rapído._

La onda de energía salió despedida y fue a parar a un extremo de la base dondé todos los Saiyajins. Que esperaban a ser reclutados en las filas de aquel Saiyajins de rostro familiar y cabellos alborotados, desaparecierón sorprendidos y encopetados a todo pulmón logrando esquivar por un pelo la pequeña explosión. Que habría sido canalízada a medio nivel de energía, quedando sólo una enormé mancha negra pregnada en la pared de metal, el guerrero aun sorprendido al ígual que sus compañeros cayó en cuenta de algó importante.

Vegeta nisiquiera se había molestado en matar al anciano con aquel inutíl repertorío, sólo lo ubiera lastimado. Pero aun grado de suma importancía.

Los ojos del anciano se iluminaron automáticamente de puro regocijo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera blandir una nueva onda de energía, Hanasía intervino de nuevo, esta vez sobre el anciano sin intención de seguír con burocracías.

[...]

* * *

><p>AckMan-Sama Aí<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dragon ball © 1984/1995 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by AckMan –DB Multiverse © Dragon Ball Minus "Jaco Recopilatorio *El Patrullero Galáctico*. Dragon ball Z.


End file.
